


Everglow

by photovoltaire



Category: Star Wars, The Mandalorian
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Mutual Pining, Sexual Tension, at least until after episode 16, this story takes place during season 2 and I follow canon as much as I can lol, where I will go into the Mandalore plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 73,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28645932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/photovoltaire/pseuds/photovoltaire
Summary: What she didn’t expect, after knowing life on Tatooine and those who inhabited it, was for someone to stop and help her when she needed it; to take her away from this place that held no future for her. Less expectant was for that someone to be a Mandalorian.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Original Female Character(s), Din Djarin/Reader, feel free to self insert bbs
Comments: 57
Kudos: 89





	1. Prologue

Tatooine had always been a harsh and unforgiving planet; though not only because of the desert environment and the two suns that shone brightly on the planet every day. A planet that was always constantly full of threats because of the company that traveled there and those that lived there. Mercenaries, bounty hunters, many looking to make quick credits or steal what you already had, what you already worked for. It was a hub for villainy, unforgiving and cruel to those who could not play the game. The Empire had been destroyed, and that left others vying for power.

Anya Aryss knew that more than anyone else, but she always had protection living with her parents on their moisture farm. Her father had been a tough man, enough to drive away those who sought to steal from them; their work important to keep their lives moving on. Though in an instant, everything changed. Anya’s parents were killed by Tusken raiders on one of their weekly trips out to get the necessary food they needed to survive. Several of them, unafraid of her father, overpowered even him when he least expected it, taking their lives away and leaving Anya to fend for herself; to take care of the moisture farm herself. 

On her own, Anya struggled to care for the moisture farm and fend off any invaders. She had never been taught to defend herself or to even use a blaster. Anya’s father was always the one who protected Anya and her mother, she never worried what might happen to her if her parents were no longer around. In the small community not far from here, not one person stopped to help her, everyone worried about their own lives, their own moisture farms and protecting what mattered to them. Anya knew that one day she would lose that moisture farm, and possibly her life along with it. With no protection, the farm was anyone’s for the taking. What she didn’t expect, after knowing life on Tatooine and those who inhabited it, was for someone to stop and help her when she needed it; to take her away from this place that held no future for her. Less expectant was for that someone to be a Mandalorian.


	2. Chapter One

The endless heat from Tatooine’s two suns radiated down onto Anya’s body as she worked the moisture farm, struggling to keep up with the demand it entailed. Sweat dripped down the back of her neck as she pushed on, her throat gradually becoming more parched the more effort she put into her work. She stopped, just for a moment as she caught her breath; thoughts drifting to her parents who lay not far from here, buried in the sand. The pain was all too fresh, still too real as if it had just happened moments ago. Though it had been short, only a couple of weeks had passed and she missed them more everyday. Anya tried to keep up with the farm, knowing that’s what they would want, but it was becoming increasingly hard to everyday work this farm by herself. Anya had little time to grieve, trying to focus on the goals of the moisture farm; the business of it a welcome distraction. 

She took a deep breath, as she felt tears invading her eyes. Instead of letting them fall, she held them in; stepping away from the blazing heat and into the underground dwellings of the moisture farm. Anya could feel herself heavily drained, needing the nourishment of water. She grabbed a glass and filled it up, quenching her thirst. She stood there, resting back against the counter in the kitchen. Thoughts drifted to her parents again, thinking of how long they had been away that day, how unnatural it was for them not to be back within a couple of hours. When the suns began to set was when Anya quickly left their moisture farm in search of them; knowing the same path they took every time to go towards to town center and purchase food or whatever else they may need. It didn’t take Anya long to find them on that path, devoid of life and blood covering their clothes. For a moment she was frozen, shock at what she was seeing before her, but then she ran towards them like she had never run before; desperately trying to awake them to no avail. Anya cried over their bodies for several moments, before wiping those tears away and holding them back in ever since. One by one, she dragged their bodies back to their home and buried them side by side. She knew it had been the work of the Tusken raiders, creatures who had no empathy for any life; they took what they wanted when they wanted. And as much as Anya was angered, as much as she felt the need for revenge, she knew she couldn’t fight back against them. She had no choice but to accept what happened, and try to survive on her own. 

Surviving on her own was becoming increasingly difficult, Anya had no weapons; she couldn’t even throw a punch. Her father was her protector, and her mother’s. He took his weapon with him that day, and like his life it had been stolen. Without him now, she was exposed; a young ripe piece of meat for anyone to take advantage of. There were other moisture farmers nearby, not too far from her who paid her no mind; Anya was sure they had no idea her parents were even gone. They had never talked to her or her parents before, why did she expect they would speak to her now? Everyone who lived on this planet trying to make a living was worried about their own lives rather than caring for others around them who may need help. Tatooine was unforgiving, the climate and the people who came and stayed, or came and went. She would see many a bounty hunter pass through, tracking runaway criminals who sought to hide in the deserts of Tatooine. 

Anya wasn’t sure how much longer she could go on like this, how much longer she could take care of the moisture farm before it became too much; or before some bandits came and tried to take it from her? She had lived on Tatooine her entire life, never been off the planet; the thought of leaving terrified her, but she knew she could not care for this place on her own much longer. Her parents would be upset, if she left it all behind. And where would she go? Where would she get enough credits to be able to travel through space? She didn’t even have a ship of her own. Anya was naive, naive to think she could take care of the farm on her own, and naive to think she could leave this planet and care for herself out there. She knew nothing of the galaxy beyond, only this moisture farm and her life on it. There was nowhere to go. 

She finished her water, deciding that she had taken a break long enough and knew there was more work to be done. Despite not knowing what her future held, and how much longer she could care for the farm; she continued her work in silence to keep herself busy, keep her mind off the thoughts that frightened her. 

For a few more days, she pushed on, the same routine everyday and by the third week her parents had been gone; things changed once again. Anya finished working on the farm for the day, the suns just an hour away from setting. She didn’t like to work alone in the dark, now that she was only one here, so everyday for the past few weeks she would stop working an hour beforehand and head inside. Before Anya retired for the day, she went to the surface above the underground hole to tend to the vaporators briefly, checking to see if they were all in working order. Satisfied, she headed back towards the house, nearing the front door. She sensed a presence, things changed as they have been, she felt her arms being grabbed, two pairs of hands on her as she turned her head; panic setting in. The bandits were here, she knew it was only a matter of time. It was a group of three men, far larger than her and easily able to restrain her as she tried to fight against them.

“Get off me!” She yelled, still trying to rip herself away as two of them held her down while the other scanned over the moisture farm. Anya tried kicking her legs, but they held her in place with their own weight. It was then that Anya recognized these men, her father had scared them away before.

“Well, looks like you’re alone here, pretty girl.” The one who had been scanning his greedy eyes over the farm spoke to her.

“I’m not alone.” Anya lied through her teeth, and the three bandits knew. They laughed as if she had just told them a joke.

“You’re not a very good liar, girl.” One who held a tight grip on her arm replied, “Your father would’ve been out here by now.”

“You’re not all that tough then.” Anya felt bold as she spoke to them, “If just my father was enough to scare you off.”

They laughed, and the one who had been inspecting the farm moved closer to her, drawing a knife and holding it to her neck, “We waited for the right moment, that’s all.”

Anya stared at him with questioning eyes, but said nothing in return as he continued to speak, “We’re going to be taking the farm, and all its valuable resources. As for you…” He scanned his eyes over her body, making Anya’s skin crawl. 

“Let’s play with her.” The other one holding her arm said, practically whispering it into her ear, enough for the others to hear. Her eyes filled with fear, and Anya began to struggle again in their arms as the bandit with the knife spoke to her again, “You’re all alone, there’s nothing you can do.” Anya began to yell, but was quickly cut off by a hand going over her mouth. The three bandits were also cut off as well, a repeated beeping noise filling the air, and before they could drag her inside there was a sudden reflection off the blade being held to her throat. Another voice broke through; rough and modulated.

“Hey.” The voice spoke, causing the bandits to look in the direction it was coming from. Anya turned her head as well, the hand falling from her mouth as her eyes settled on the man who spoke. Her breath caught in her throat as she placed the voice to that of a Mandalorian, there was no mistaking his beskar armor, every bit of it shiny and silver, covering him from head to toe. Anya didn’t feel fear as she looked at him, but the men next to her did. Although they were scared, they spoke up to him.

“Hey, Mando.” The knife wielder replied, “This is none of your business.” He was trying to seem tough, unafraid; but Anya could see right through that facade. He was terrified, and if the stories about Mandalorians were true, he rightly should be.

“Let her go.” The Mandalorian spoke simply. The grip on Anya’s arms tightened, the knife still too close for comfort. She looked towards The Mandalorian once more as he briefly tilted his head towards her before pulling his blaster out at lightening speed, shooting every single one of the bandits without hitting her. Their bodies went limp and fell down next to her, causing her to move away immediately. It only took a split second for all three of them to be taken down, Anya had never seen anything like that before, and stood silent for a moment as she tried to gather herself; the trauma of what just happened hitting her.

Anya looked up then, and away from the bodies and towards The Mandalorian who slowly approached her. She looked at him, her eyes darting to his side briefly at a closed pod that moved along with him. “Are you okay?” He asked her, looking towards her she assumed. Anya tried to find his eyes through the helmet, she wasn’t sure where she was staring. She had never seen a Mandalorian before, and something about him was extremely captivating. His beskar armor shined brighter than the suns.

“I’m fine.” She said, just above a whisper, “Thank you.”

The Mandalorian nodded his head, accepting her thanks. She expected him to leave then, but he lingered. Anya stepped around the bodies, glancing towards the moisture farm. The Mandalorian’s eyes followed her, saying rather than asking, “You’re alone.”

“Yes.” Anya answered as though it was a question.

“It’s not safe out here.” The Mandalorian told her, as if it was brand new information she didn’t know anything about.

“I have nowhere else to go.” Anya told him, “My parents are gone, the moisture farm is all I have left.” The last thing she expected to be doing tonight was speaking outside of her home to a Mandalorian who had just saved her life, in the right place at the right time. She briefly wondered what he was doing out here, but then it became obvious to her; he was a bounty hunter. 

“There’s criminals everywhere on this planet.” He spoke up, pulling out a tracking fob from his bag that was still beeping. Anya remembered hearing that beeping before seeing a reflection and hearing his voice speak through the vocoder in his helmet. She watched then as he leaned down, lifting up the dead knife wielder over his shoulder. 

“You… you were looking for him?” Anya questioned.

“Yes.” The Mandalorian replied simply.

“You’re a bounty hunter.” She said out loud, already confirming the answer for herself beforehand.

“Yes.” He replied again, but this time he spoke a little more, “Found him at the right time.”

Anya gave him a soft smile, another brief thank you for saving her life. 

“Should get to somewhere safe.” The Mandalorian spoke again, eyeing her or so she thought.

“I told you, there’s nowhere for me to go.” 

Silence stood between them for moments after as Anya stared at the moisture farm, memories flashing through her mind of her parents. Good and the bad ones, regardless she thought of them all. She had grown up here, knew nothing else besides this. And now? It was falling from her grasp, more bandits would come, more trouble would come. Maybe even the Tusken raiders would come, and there was nothing she could do.

“I need help.” The Mandalorian cut through the silence, bringing Anya’s eyes back towards him, her eyes glued to his beskar helmet.

“What?” Anya questioned, wondering what he meant.

“I have a child.” He spoke, his words simple and to the point, “I need someone to watch him.”

“Where’s his mother?” Anya questioned further, “Shouldn’t she be watching him?” The Mandalorian didn’t answer her question, instead he held up his arm, pressing a button on his vambrace as the pod next to him opened. It was then that Anya saw that it wasn’t just a pod floating next to him; it was a bassinet with a sleeping little green creature inside. Anya had never seen anything like him, then again she hadn’t seen much outside Tatooine. She didn’t know what the little thing was, but he was quite adorable. 

When The Mandalorian mentioned a child, Anya assumed he meant his own. But now it was clear that it wasn’t his own birth child, but one that he had come into the care of some way, she just wasn’t sure how. He didn’t look like the type to have a soft spot, but then again he did stop to save her life. He seemed to be a decent man, under that hard exterior of beskar. 

“He’s...” Anya finally spoke up as she gazed as the sleeping creature, “Quite cute.”

The Mandalorian looked towards Anya for a moment, brief second of silence before he spoke, “Dangerous situations, I can’t bring him with me all the time.” His words quick, as if he wanted to say as little as possible.

“I understand.” Anya replied, watching as he closed the bassinet up, letting the child sleep undisturbed. The mysterious Mandalorian was inviting her to join him, watch over the child while he hopped from planet to planet seeking quarry to turn in for credits, all without really asking her. It was written between the lines. If Anya had not been in the desperate situation she was now in, she wouldn’t have accepted The Mandalorian’s offer, but as her eyes traveled again towards the moisture farm; she saw no other option but to leave with him. There was nothing for her here anymore, only emptiness. At least in this way, leaving with The Mandalorian, she knew that she would be safe, and certainly needed.

“Get what you need.” The Mandalorian interrupted her thoughts, moving his head towards the moisture farm, “Then meet me out here. Five minutes.”

“O-Okay.” Anya replied, stuttering slightly, caught off guard by his sudden command. She stepped away, feeling his eyes on her as she disappeared behind the door, descending downwards into the house below to gather up her clothing, what little credits she had, and anything else that was of any sentimental value. Anya was quick, remembering The Mandalorian’s words. When she returned to the spot where they met; he motioned his head forward signaling for her to follow him as he carried the quarry on his back, the bassinet moving at his side as Anya followed closely behind him. Her eyes glanced once more towards the farm; lingering on the two graves side by side, saying her silent goodbyes before focusing forward on the The Mandalorian in front of her.

The Mandalorian led the way through Mos Eisley Spaceport, and Anya was sure to keep up with him every step of the way as eyes turned towards him; fear in some as they saw the body he carried and awe in others. Like many around her, Anya knew the stories of Mandalore and its people, how the Mandalorians were fierce warriors, feared across the galaxy. Their skills in combat were unmatched; their weapons powerful. Anya felt incredibly small standing next to him, but safe.

They walked silently until reaching the hangar where his ship was parked, upon entering the silence was broken by the woman who managed this specific hangar. She was loud, and incredibly expressive; snippy attitude to match. “Bringing another stowaway with you, are you Mando?” The woman questioned him, as The Mandalorian simply turned his helmet towards her.

Anya was silent, taken aback by the woman’s abrasiveness. Anya had never really had to interact much with people in town, it was always her father that led the way. Being out here in the open like this, without her parents anymore, made her realize just how sheltered she truly had been. With Anya being in her early twenties, she was incredibly naive, and the fact that she was about to leave Tatooine and venture out into the unknown hit her at that moment. She could say nothing in response to the woman. The loud woman only stared at Anya for a moment before turning towards the Mandalorian, speaking to him once again. Anya tuned out of their conversation, focusing her attention elsewhere. On the droids around her performing tasks, anything else. Her attention turned toward her left side when she suddenly heard the bassinet next to her open; the little green creature awake and looking around. His eyes spotted her first, and they lingered on her; studying her. The Mandalorian and loud woman noticed the creature was awake as well and both turned their attention to him.

“Ah he’s awake! Now I can say bye to the little womp rat!” The woman picked up the little green creature as The Mandalorian walked away, carrying his quarry on his back still. Anya watched him walk away for moment until he disappeared into his ship. She turned her eyes back towards the loud woman carrying the creature; as she held one of his ears in her right hand, caressing it. “I’m going to be looking after him.” Anya spoke up, nearly blurted out, “Mando needs someone to watch him.”

“Oh so that’s why he brought you along? I thought you were just another creature he felt sorry for.” The woman told her, which caused Anya to frown. Creature? She wasn’t a creature. 

Anya decided to ignore that comment as she said, “Well he… he saved me from bandits. I had nowhere else to go. Said he needed help with the child... so I accepted.”

“Well, good for you then!” The loud woman exclaimed, before handing the little creature off to her. Anya was caught off guard but quickly settled him into her arms. He looked up at her, eyes big as he tried to figure her out. Anya smiled down at him, a bit uneasy as she had never held anything this precious in her arms before. She had never been responsible for another life than her own; she didn’t even have any kind of pet growing up. How was she supposed to care for this child, when she could barely care for herself? It’s okay, she would learn along the way, she told herself. 

She noticed The Mandalorian returning, stepping off his ship and towards the loud woman, dropping a few credits in her palm when she held out her hand. His gaze went towards Anya then, and the child in her arms. He motioned her over with his head and Anya quickly followed with the bassinet in tow. The loud woman waved to them as they stepped onto the ship, once inside the Mandalorian quickly shut the door behind them. Anya stood there awkwardly, little creature still in her arms as the Mandalorian set her bag down on the floor of the ship. Anya could feel the creature still staring at her with those wide eyes, but he didn’t feel tense in her arms, didn’t cry as she held him. Maybe this would be okay, maybe taking care of him wouldn’t be such a task. Maybe things would be alright she thought to herself as The Mandalorian disappeared up above into the cockpit, briefly telling her to join him so she could strap herself in. She followed after him, sitting down with the child in her lap as The Mandalorian started up the ship, setting all the controls into place before ascending; higher and higher until they disappeared into space. Anya took a deep breath, closing her eyes for just a moment as The Mandalorian punched the ship into hyperspace, everything becoming a blue blur around Anya; a whole new life waiting ahead.


	3. Chapter Two

The cockpit was silent as they traveled through hyperspace. The Mandalorian didn’t mention, hadn’t even spoken since jumping into hyperspace for that matter, about where they were heading. But Anya remained silent, not wanting to ask to him. She couldn’t help but feel somewhat uncomfortable about the long period of silence, did he not want to talk to her? He was a man of few words it seemed, straight and to the point; maybe he didn’t want to converse with her. She debated opening her mouth for several minutes, but she couldn’t find the right words. To herself, she was curious about his beskar; or why he hadn’t removed his helmet. But, she felt as if they were rude questions, thinking there must be a reason for that and instead remained silent. 

The child in her lap was sitting still, merely looking around. Anya figured that after sleeping for a bit of time, he was well rested enough to not cause a fuss. Anya’s eyes darted to The Mandalorian, looking away from the child in her lap. He was still, looking ahead at the blurring bright and blue images of space contorting around them, simply still and breathing. She saw his head suddenly turn to look in her direction, causing her to quickly look away and back towards the child, who was gazing up at her as well.

“He likes you.” The Mandalorian was the first to speak, breaking the silence. 

“O-Oh.” Anya stuttered slightly, caught off guard by his rough and modulated voice, and the fact that he spoke first, “I’m glad he does.”

The Mandalorian said nothing in response, only turned his head back, facing in front of him. Anya then worked up the courage to continue speaking, asking him, “Where are we going?”

“To Nevarro. Deliver the quarry.” He replied, once again with simple words that were quick and to the point. Anya expected the brief conversation to end there, but he continued on, “You will remain on the Razor Crest with the child. I can’t have him being seen there right now.” 

“Why is that?” Anya questioned, the words slipping out of her mouth. She felt as if she just overstepped a boundary.

“Long story.” The Mandalorian replied, not elaborating further than that. 

This time, Anya remained quiet. Moments passed in silence once more until the hyperdrive began to beep, signaling that they were arriving at their destination and about to drop from hyperspace. Anya held onto the arm of the seat with one hand, bracing herself while the other one held the child. The drop from hyperspace was something Anya had never felt before, and it was definitely going to take some getting used to. Her eyes focused on Nevarro as they came out of hyperspace, the Mandalorian taking the ship down into its atmosphere. It seemed almost desolate like Tatooine was, with a lone town making its way into view.  
Anya had never been off Tatooine before, everything right now was new to her. She only heard stories of what other planets were like; tales of beautiful planets like Naboo that had grand architecture, flowing rivers and lakes; beautiful scenery. Or tales of populous planets like Coruscant; that had trillions of people living their lives out on it in giant cities that sprawled over the planet. Anya never dreamed she’d be able to see anything outside of Tatooine. She had been happy with her parents, helping on the moisture farm and living her life out there; but a sudden change gave way to where she was now. Her future and life practically in the hands of this Mandalorian. 

As The Mandalorian landed the ship, the child began to get antsy in Anya’s arms as she tried to hold him still. The Mandalorian stood, looking towards them and down to the child as he pointed his right index finger towards him saying, “No. You stay here with her. I won’t be long.” 

Anya simply watched the exchange until The Mandalorian spoke to her, looking away from a disappointed green little creature, “Stay here in the cockpit. I will lock the door. Someone else will offload the quarry, so stay put.” He urged.

“Okay.” Anya replied. One more brief stare from the Mandalorian before he left, the door shutting behind him and locking. She stared out the window then, looking towards the town as she waited to see the Mandalorian walking by. She watched as he walked through the city, a similar hub of villainy mirroring Mos Eisley. Anya hadn’t asked the Mandalorian, but she assumed this is where the bounty hunters’ guild was located, especially if this was the drop off location for quarry. She could hear others entering the ship, one by one taking out all the criminals the Mandalorian caught, freezing them in carbonite. 

The child made a noise of impatience in her lap as they both sat still, “He’ll be back soon, kid.” Anya whispered sweetly, “But for the mean time, you and I can get to know each other, okay?” She smiled at him. He looked towards Anya, tilting his head as she continued speaking, “Mando saved me from bandits, while you were sleeping. Had it not been for him; I would be dead.” She told the child, and with the way he stared at her she knew he could understand her, “I suppose that’s the same for you, isn’t it?” 

The little green creature made a noise in response that to Anya, seemed to sound like a yes. She began to tell the kid about her life on Tatooine, why she was here with them now, playing peek a boo; anything to try and distract him until his father returned.

She wasn’t sure how much time had passed until The Mandalorian returned, she knew it hadn’t been too long; but it did feel like much longer due to the fact that both her and the child were waiting for him. Anya watched as his figure drew closer and closer to his ship until she heard the sound of him entering. She looked up at the cockpit door as he entered, handing her something before settling down in the pilot’s chair. “Food, for the kid.” He spoke, simply, “For you too, if you’re hungry.”

It was bag filled with unknown meat which she opened and the kid quickly stuck his three little fingers in to grab a piece. She wasn’t sure what animal this was, but not to offend The Mandalorian, she took a piece and ate it in silence, surprising to find that whatever it was it didn’t taste so bad.

“What about you, aren’t you hungry?” Anya questioned politely as The Mandalorian began to get the Razor Crest off the ground. Anya silently berated herself for the question in advance of him answering.

“Later, I’ll eat.” He replied, his focus turning to flying the ship. Anya simply nodded her head, saying nothing further as the child ate piece after piece while she was still on the first one. She wanted to ask more, wanted to know more about him; and the mysterious reasons for how he carried himself, why the helmet stayed on. But Anya once again reminded herself that it was not her business, so instead she remained quiet, focusing her attention on the child in her lap. Gradually, he began to drift off once more as his tiny belly became filled with food. Watching the child becoming drowsy rubbed off onto Anya, realizing that sleep had eluded her for weeks after her parents’ deaths. In the Mandalorian’s presence, she felt comfortable enough to sleep; safe enough to sleep. Unable to keep her eyes open any longer; she dozed off in the passenger seat with the snoring baby cuddled up in her arms.

Anya was awoken with a gentle nudge of her shoulder. Her eyes opened, blurry for a moment until they focused, finding The Mandalorian turned in the pilot seat towards her and the child no longer in her arms. She sat up, looking around briefly for him as The Mandalorian spoke, “I put the child inside my bunk, he’s still sleeping.” 

She nodded her head in response, noticing that they were in hyperspace once again. He didn’t stop moving this ship it seemed, for anything.

“How long was I asleep?” Anya questioned, as she looked at The Mandalorian, feeling a bit more confident to speak to him now that he was actually turned towards her, seeming like he wanted to have a conversation.

“Awhile. Three hours.” The Mandalorian replied, “I stopped to refuel, while you and the child slept.”

“I hadn’t been able to sleep for weeks now. Always worried about the moisture farm, I was exhausted.” Anya admitted as she ran her fingers over her black hair, realizing how messy her hair had become, undone out of the bun that rested on top of her head. She began to fix her hair.

“I figured.” The Mandalorian replied, now that the child was asleep it seems as though he wanted to talk to her more, “How long were you taking care of that place on your own?”

“A few weeks.” She replied.

“What happened to your family?” The Mandalorian questioned.

“They were killed… Tusken raiders.” Anya replied quietly, trying to not let tears invade her eyes.

“The Tusken people are brutal… I’ve learned to communicate with them, get along with them for help, but nevertheless, I am sorry for your loss.” He sympathized with her. She wondered how exactly he was able to get along with such people, if he knew what they did.

“They’ve killed many, for no good reason.” Anya spoke, trying to control her emotions still, “How are you able to get along with them?”

“I try to work with the locals wherever I go. I may need information, help catching a bounty. I have to communicate.” The Mandalorian said.

“I understand.” Anya spoke, quiet again as she finished fixing her hair. She didn’t want to argue her side anymore, what was the use? Her parents were gone, her entire life on Tatooine left behind. There was no use in dwelling on what had happened, or harboring any hate for the Tusken raiders. The past was done, her focus now was looking forward, not behind.

The Mandalorian simply nodded his head, saying nothing further as he sat back in the chair, still eyeing her through his helmet. Anya looked towards him, feeling slightly intimidated by how he sat there, just watching her. She wondered what he was thinking, and couldn’t help be feel extremely drawn to him. Mystery surrounded him, and before she could place her words together in her mind to ask him questions now, he spoke again, beating her to the punch.

“You haven’t asked about my helmet. Why I don’t take it off.” The Mandalorian stated, still gazing at her through that T-shaped beskar helmet.

Anya was silent for a moment before speaking, “There’s obviously a reason you don’t take it off. I thought it would be rude to ask.” Then she heard it, a chuckle through his vocoder; his voice rough. She was glad that she made him laugh, but she wanted to know why, “Why was that funny?”

“The first question people ask me, is why I wear this. Why I don’t show my face, what am I hiding under here. But you… you didn’t ask.” The Mandalorian replied.

“No.” She answered honestly, “I just.. know there’s a reason why. It’s part of you, who is anyone to take that away? Or question it?”

He stared at her through the beskar helmet, saying nothing; almost as if he was surprised by her response, taking aback by someone not trying to pull his helmet off or questioning what he looks like under there. The Mandalorian finally spoke, honesty lacing his words as he said, “That’s different.”

Anya smiled a bit as he continued speaking, “I was raised by Mandalorians, taken in as an orphan. Nobody has seen my face since I was a child, it was part of what we swore to the creed, that no one could ever see us without our helmets on. This is the way.” 

“I knew there was a reason.” Anya smiled again, glad that he was opening up to her a bit. If she was going to stay here and care for the child while he went on his dangerous bounty hunting missions, then they had to get to know each other. If she was to stay here with him, they had to speak and get along.

The Mandalorian nodded in response as the hyperdrive began to beep once more, signaling another drop from hyperspace. “Strap yourself in.” He told her as he turned his chair back around, controlling the ship as Anya held on once again, bracing herself. Open space came into view, an icy planet nearby that Anya of course didn’t know. “Where are we going now?” She questioned The Mandalorian as he descended down towards the planet.

“Next quarry.” The Mandalorian replied, taking a breath as he said, “This one will take time. You’ll have to hunker down here with the kid.”

The next quarry already? This guy really didn’t stop. Why was he in such a hurry? The only time he seemed to stop for other than bounty hunting and turning in the quarry for credits was to refuel the ship. Did he ever stop on a planet and camp out? Stay in an inn? Let the kid run around and feel the ground on his feet? She couldn’t understand why he had to be constantly moving, but she didn’t want to question him right now.

They remained in silence as The Mandalorian flew down through the icy planet’s atmosphere, quickly reaching the surface. He landed the ship, parking it in a spot as if he had already been here before and knew a safe spot to leave his ship; which Anya assumed was the case. Escaped criminals traveled all over the galaxy, so it was safe to say that The Mandalorian had been to many planets more than once. 

Anya looked towards him and as he began to get up, she stood up as well, following him out the door and down the hatch. She watched him in silence as he went towards the weapons that lined the wall in the hull of his ship, hidden behind doors. Still she watched as he loaded a couple of different blasters into his holsters, and other mystery weapons that Anya wasn’t sure of. She watched him load what seemed to be tiny bullets into a compartment on the top of his wrist. Safe to say, she was in a daze as she stared at him; his husky and modulated voice snapping her out of it. 

“I’ll be gone for awhile.” He told her, “When you get tired, you can sleep in my bunk with the kid. There’s food there.” He pointed, “I will contact you once I’m on my way back. Don’t open the door for anyone, alright?” The Mandalorian turned towards her, his weapons ready.

“Okay.” She spoke, leaning back against the ladder that led to the cockpit.

“Here.” The Mandalorian said as he approached her then, handing her a communicator, “I will be checking in from time to time when I can. Keep it on at all times.”

Anya nodded her head once more, feeling a bit nervous as he got ready to leave. She watched as he approached his bunk, opening the door to say goodbye to the child who was now waking up, having been asleep still in the hammock that hung over The Mandalorian’s small makeshift bed. It didn’t look too comfortable, but it was better than sleeping in a chair Anya supposed.

“I’m going to be gone for a little while, but she will be here to take care of you. Be nice, mind your manners.” The Mandalorian spoke to the child, his words causing Anya to smile a bit. He was so sweet with the child, a good father it seemed like. It made her continue to wonder how the child came into his care, what happened to his family; and was he planning to care for him for the rest of his life?  
The Mandalorian then stepped away from the child, heading towards the door to exit the Razor Crest. Anya followed after him, reading herself to lock the door once he left. He turned towards her as he said, “Remember, keep that communicator on.”

Anya nodded her head before saying, “Be safe, Mando.”

“And you….” He trailed off, the both of them realizing then that The Mandalorian didn’t even know her name. He had saved her, and traveled with her for hours now, but had not yet asked her name, and Anya never shared it with him either.

Before he could ask, she spoke, “Anya… Anya Aryss.”

“Be safe, Anya Aryss.” The Mandalorian replied before turning away from her, and disappearing out into the cold, his figure slowly fading away in the snowstorm outside. Anya shut the door moments after he was gone, making sure it was secure and locked before turning her attention to the child who was still in hammock above The Mandalorian’s bed, looking at her with big eyes, disappointment in them that his father was not here anymore.

Anya walked towards him, taking the child into her arms as he eagerly climbed into them, “You’re used to going with him now, wherever he goes, I know. But sometimes he has to leave you behind so he won’t put you in harm’s way. We’ll be okay here.” She smiled sweetly at him, and the child cooed in response. She took a deep breath then, silently telling herself that she would be able to handle this.

Hours passed slowly, with intermittent naps that were taken and food being eaten. Whenever the child dozed off, Anya would be sure to try and get some sleep as well. Because when he was awake, there was no way Anya could take her attention away from him even for a second. She thought he was a well behaved child, but as time went on he began to have his little fits, even at one point where The Mandalorian checked in on the communicator. As soon as the child heard his voice, Anya knew there was no making him happy until he would see his father again. After that, it was hard to control him, she tried everything. Eventually, he ran out of steam on his own and dozed off. To not wake him, Anya pulled some blankets out onto the floor on the hull, closing the door to The Mandalorian’s bunk where the child slept, leaving him in quiet peace.

Anya spread the blankets out over the floor, trying to get comfortable as she lay there, staring up above her. She hadn’t gotten a moment to stop and think on her own, being near The Mandalorian and the child before. It all hit her at that moment, that she was no longer in the comfort of her old home; not longer waking up to the blistering heat of Tatooine’s two suns. If The Mandalorian hadn’t shown up when he did, she would be dead, or more likely being used as some sort of toy between the three bandits. The Mandalorian could’ve come too late, when the damage had already been done to save her. The what ifs of the situation frightened Anya, but she had to tell herself that it didn’t play out that way, that The Mandalorian was in the right place at the right time and had saved her life. She owed him, she knew that much. It was clear he had been the loner type before all this, and maybe the child had opened up his heart to saving others the way he had saved the helpless green creature.

So as the child slept, Anya took that opportunity again. She slept on and off, waking up to check on the child or to gaze outside from the cockpit window to see if she could spot The Mandalorian returning. She hadn’t heard from him again in a few hours, a snowstorm still raging outside. She didn’t know what time it was exactly, but she noticed that this planet’s sun was going down, ending the daylight. With that, it became even tougher to see outside, total darkness in a blinding snowstorm. She sighed for a moment, looking down at the communicator in her hand before placing it down on the console, slowly drifting off in the chair. She awoke, sometime later to a voice coming through the communicator, familiar and belonging to that of The Mandalorian. “Open the door.” His voice was strained through the vocoder.

“Okay!” Anya quickly replied, rushing up from the chair and descended down the cockpit. She rushed towards the door, opening it for The Mandalorian as he stumbled through, dropping the quarry on his back who was still alive, but barely. He was a type of alien species that Anya didn’t know of, though she didn’t ask as she looked up towards The Mandalorian. His beskar was covered in snow, and he seemed weak as he struggled for a bit to lift up the quarry. It took him a few moments, but he placed the man in carbonite, preserving his body until it could be offloaded and turned in for credits. Anya watched as The Mandalorian then climbed up to the cockpit, his steps heavy. Anya briefly checked on the child who remained asleep before descending up into the cockpit after The Mandalorian. She found him sitting in the pilot’s seat, trying to catch his breath.

“Are you okay?” Anya questioned quietly.

“Cold.” The Mandalorian replied. She noticed him shivering.

“You need to get warm, have to take everything off.” Anya told him, “I won’t look, I’ll go lay with the child.”

“Thank you.” The Mandalorian said, asking her before she went, “How was he?”

“He’s a good kid, fussy at times but… he’s good.” Anya told him truthfully with a small smile. The Mandalorian made a ‘hmph’ type of noise in response before going silent, signaling to Anya that it was time she left him, knowing he had to remove everything to get warm. She joined the child in the bunk, ducking carefully underneath the hammock as the little green creature slept peacefully. It took her a few moments, but after closing the door to the bunk she fell back asleep once again.

Once alone, The Mandalorian descended down into main hull, looking over towards the closed bunk door before walking away. He headed towards the shower located in a small separate area and removed every bit of beskar from his body, and the snow covered clothing he wore underneath. He stepped into the shower, letting the water run cold down his body for several moments gradually increasing the temperature. As he warmed his body up, his thoughts drifted to the beautiful girl sleeping in his bunk with the child up above on the hammock. He felt an incredible amount of responsibility to her, just as much as he did with the child. Seeing her helpless, surrounded by men who sought to harm her brought him back to how he saved the child from certain death. He knew she was alone from the moment her saw her needing help, and vowed in that moment to bring her with him, and never let any harm come to her again; while trying to keep his feelings in check.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This song by Starset inspired me to write this story. I hope however many of you are that are kind enough to read this enjoy what I have written. 
> 
> https://youtu.be/j-gSrzs9TqM
> 
> Also I tried writing this story without a name and I find it SO hard to write "You" all the time and make it sound good, lol. I give major props to all the talented writers on here who can pull that off well because I struggle! But you can all imagine yourselves as my original character if you please :)


	4. Chapter Three

For over two months, Anya traveled with the Mandalorian and the child. The routine was the same almost everyday, wait out in the Razor Crest while he did his job as a bounty hunter; and take care of the child in his absence. The child had become completely comfortable with Anya within that time frame, but was still fussy often when his father was not around. Since their somewhat long conversation they had shared in the cockpit after knowing each other for a short amount of time, they hadn’t spoken like that again. He was back to being a mystery to Anya that she was still trying to figure out. Sometimes, he frightened her in the way that he was silent; not frightened that he would hurt her, but an uncomfortable feeling due to the silence. She thought they were going to be getting along after that conversation, but the Mandalorian had gone back to short and brief sentences with her, no longer carrying on conversations. It frustrated Anya, because as of now this ship was her home; the Mandalorian and child were her new family in a way. She had nothing else to go back to, and she couldn’t even began to fathom being on her own.

The ship was constantly moving, The Mandalorian never wanting to stay somewhere for too long. He was as quick as he could be about capturing or killing the quarry. They made several trips to Nevarro to deliver and collect, as the planet was gradually rid of Imperial presence, and would be right on to the next criminal to catch. Anya was grateful that he took her in, and gave her a purpose and place to be safe. But, she didn’t like the silence, she wanted to speak with him more but always held back due to her nervousness about it. Something about him made her nervous; in the way of butterflies filling her stomach. Though she understood why he wore the helmet and never showed his face, it didn’t stop her from wondering. She would never dream of asking to see his face or removing his helmet, but her mind wondered. There was one point where he came back injured, a slash wound on his arm that the beskar did not block. He had been in pain, tired and too worn down after capturing quarry after quarry with little to no rest to do it himself. So Anya helped him, he was forced to to take off his glove, remove the beskar and pull up the material of his clothing underneath. It was the first time she saw his bronzed skin. Seeing just that small amount of skin was enough to drive the thoughts in her mind. She supposed the reason she hated the silence in between them was because of those feelings flowing through her now, like she wanted something from him, something more than just conversation. But yet, they couldn’t even get a conversation started. She wondered why he went from wanting to speak with her, to near almost ignoring her. When they spoke, it only seemed to be of the child. 

They were in hyperspace once again, the child slowly falling asleep in Anya’s arms after being awake for a long time. Ever since The Mandalorian came back from his last mission, the child had refused to go to sleep. He fought it and fought it for awhile, but even the desire to stay awake and be near his father was not enough to keep him awake. He dozed off in her arms, which caused Anya to leave the cockpit and place him in the hammock in the Mandalorian’s bunk. She debated for a moment on whether to stay down in the hull, or return to where he was. In a second, she made up her mind and climbed up the ladder through the hatch, returning to sitting in the passenger seat with the Mandalorian as he faced forward staring ahead. Anya’s eyes were on him, glued to the back of his helmet, wondering what was going through his head. He was an enigma; puzzling to figure out. She understood that he was kind, otherwise he wouldn’t have saved the child or her. He wouldn’t have offered her a job here on the ship to take care of the child when he couldn’t. But that was the only thing she could figure out, his thoughts were a mystery. She could see his body tense up as they sat there near each other in silence.

Anya blurted out, “Why don’t you speak to me?” She was surprised the question slipped from her lips, but she’s had enough of his silence.

“Hmm?” The Mandalorian said in response, not even bothering to turn towards her.

“You don’t speak to me.” Anya repeated herself.

“I do.” He replied, the quick words as usual.

“Only about the child.” Anya said, “You don’t talk to me about anything else.” 

She heard him breathe deeply, the exhale coming out breathlessly through the vocoder. He said nothing, only continued to stare ahead.

“If you don’t want me here-” She began to say, but he cut her off.

“I need you here, for the child.” The Mandalorian responded.

“So you don’t want me here, it’s just a necessity?” Anya questioned, feeling emboldened. She had gone far too long now in her mind without saying how she truly felt about all this silence. It was hard to be on a small ship constantly where one of the crew mates was a child who couldn’t speak, and the other was a Mandalorian who refused to speak. Cramped space, with not much else other than each other’s company. If she wanted to feel alone and with no one to talk to, Anya would return to Tatooine.

Anya heard The Mandalorian sigh, sounding almost defeated when he said, “I do want you here.”

“Then why doesn’t it feel that way?” She asked.

“I saved your life for a reason… the child needs you. I care about-” He stopped himself as Anya’s breath caught in her throat. She didn’t speak, not knowing what to say. The silence was thick, it hung in the air for several moments until The Mandalorian spoke again, “… Without you, it’s hard to do my job.” He tried backtracking.

Anya simply stared at his back, as he still faced away from her. This time, she didn’t know what to say. She knew The Mandalorian was just going to say that he cares about her. But, she didn’t know how to begin and process that information. So now, she remained quiet and The Mandalorian didn’t seem displeased about the lack of response. She knew The Mandalorian would not be the one to break the silence again. Anya didn’t know whether to remain silent herself or continue to speak her mind. Before she could stop herself, she asked, “Why did you save my life then?” She took a breath, “You said there was a reason.”

Momentary stillness, Anya thought her question wouldn’t be answered. But he spoke, his voice low and rough through the vocoder in his helmet, “When I saw you… you looked just as helpless and alone as the child had been when I saved him. It was an instinct to act, to protect, no time to think.”

Anya put the words he blurted out into the back of her mind for the time being, asking, “You still haven’t told me his story, how you came to care for him.”

The Mandalorian breathed in, still facing forward as he began to explain, “He was supposed to be another quarry to catch, turn in alive. In the beginning, that’s what I did. I caught him, turned him into the buyer. I was paid with beskar, the beskar that created the armor I now wear.” He paused for a moment as Anya listened intently, “But the child weighed on my mind, I feared what they were going to do to him. So, I took him… and have been on the run with him ever since. That is why I hardly stop the Razor Crest. Going fast is the only thing keeping us protected.”

“What do you plan to do? Running away can’t work forever.” Anya spoke, a bit afraid she may have offended him, or upset him with her words.

“I know.” He replied quietly, a subtle pain in his voice, “I need to find others of my kind… maybe they can point me in the right direction on where to take him. If they know of any Jedi.”

“Jedi?” Anya questioned, her ears perking up at the word. Her father had spoken of them before. They were powerful force users that used their power for good. But for some reason, they were no longer around. She never understood why, though her father admired them.

“Yes.” The Mandalorian replied, “I don’t know anything about them. Do you?”

“My father knew of them, he told me stories of them ever since I was a child. He said they were powerful force users. But he told me that there were no more of them, that they had all been killed. Why do you need to find them?” Anya told him. She really wished she knew more, but even her father didn’t have all the details.

“The child...” He spoke quietly, “He can use the force.” 

“Oh.” Anya said quietly, realizing some of the things the child did when she was alone with him. It made sense now that The Mandalorian spoke of it.

“I need to find more Mandalorians, it’s the only way.” He sighed, exhaling deeply through his helmet, “But I don’t know where to begin. I’m searching for information everywhere I go.” His bounty hunting didn’t only consist of tracking the quarry he admitted, a good part of it was spent asking around for information about other Mandalorians. Making as much credits as he possibly could to be able to fly around the galaxy on a mission to reunite the child with his own kind.

Though their conversation had been short, Anya was relieved that The Mandalorian had shared more with her. For over two months she knew that he was caring for this child for a reason, but he wouldn’t speak of it; let alone speak to her hardly at all. She could tell that this mission weighed heavy on his mind, and he obviously wasn’t one to speak his thoughts so freely. It became clear to Anya that The Mandalorian planned to one day go his separate ways from the child. He felt that bringing the child together with those who were like him, gave him a greater advantage of being safe.

“This life I live...” He had said, “It’s no life for a kid.”

Days passed with the same routine. Anya and the child would wait on the Razor Crest for The Mandalorian to return to them. Anya was used to routine, having to do the same chores every single day on the moisture farm back on Tatooine. It came natural to her to care for something, to take care of something, though she never had to take care of a child. But as the months went on, it was becoming second nature to her to look after the little green guy. He had his moments that frustrated her, but it was often hard to stay mad when those wide eyes stared up at her.

It had been three hours since The Mandalorian disappeared on the planet of Corellia to collect another quarry. Corellia was a planet that was covered in forests and urban centers; the most populous area being the city of Coronet where the shipyards were located and many worked to build the ships of the Empire. It was also a city full of crime, a seedy underbelly that was unforgiving. The Mandalorian landed the Razor Crest in the forest outside the city, hiding it from view. Before The Mandalorian left, he urged Anya to keep an eye out regardless, and to keep everything locked until she saw him.

She stayed in the cockpit with the child in her lap, currently awake as they looked out to the forest landscape, waiting for The Mandalorian to return. Anya fed the child while he sat in her lap, trying to keep him as distracted as possible. It worked for some time as more hours passed and he fell asleep off and on in her lap. Anya dozed off often as well but something always pulled her awake, and she would immediately look out the windows for any sign of The Mandalorian. 

Dozed off again, and woke up to complete darkness outside. The Mandalorian said he would be five hours at most, but it was now well past that. Way beyond five hours, and worry began to set in. The child awoke, immediately looking around as well. His eyes traveled up to Anya’s face, already able to feel the tension in her body as he sat there with her. He stood up in her lap, gazing outside into the darkness.

“He should’ve been back by now...” Anya trailed off as she looked outside as well. The child began to point towards the windows, looking agitated and nervous as if he was trying to tell her something. Anya watched as he suddenly climbed off her lap and walked towards the door, still pointing.

“Kid, your father told us to stay put.” Anya told him as he continued to point, worry in his huge eyes, a panicked expression. It broke Anya’s heart.

“Okay.” Anya told him as he almost began to cry, “We’ll go walk outside and see if we hear or see anything, okay? But just right outside.” 

Once she opened the cockpit door, the child hurried down the hatch and ladder, and Anya was quick to rush after him as well. She stopped to grab a blaster from The Mandalorian’s supply of weapons. She didn’t know how to use one still, but it couldn’t be that hard, could it? Though she didn’t believe she would need to anyway, it was only a precaution. Anya grabbed a flashlight as well, unable to see outside in the darkness of the forest. 

She hurriedly unlocked the door, grabbing the child in her arms and putting him inside his pod before he took off running outside on his own. He stayed inside the pod as Anya stepped outside, looking around in every direction, the flashlight lighting the way. She couldn’t see anything, just tree after tree, bush after bush. The night air was quiet and still. She tried to listen for any faint gunshots in the distance, anything, but she heard nothing. Anya listened again, closely. And then, she sensed it. She sensed something, unsure of what it was. She heard footsteps, running, running and then it stopped. It surrounded her and the child. The child was looking around frantically, and Anya was unsure where to point her weapon as she sensed something all around them. 

And then, it all came at them. A group of five men emerged from the forest. She wasn’t sure who they were, criminals or bandits, they’re all the same. But she knew that she was in danger once again. Anya stepped closer to the child, ready to protect him at whatever cost. She raised the blaster, which caused the men to either smile or laugh likely at the feeble way she held it, trying to appear as though she knew how to use it.

“Stay back.” She spoke, keeping her voice strong.

“We’ve been watching this ship for awhile, waiting for the cover of darkness to strip it for parts.” One of them spoke, “Didn’t quite know there was a little surprise in inside.” The other men chuckled, as they all inched closer.

“I said stay back.” Anya urged, “I will use this.” She saw their weapons at their sides, in their holsters. But they didn’t think they would even need them, they didn’t see her as a threat, they weren’t afraid of her or the child.

They didn’t listen and moved closer as Anya gradually stepped back with the child at her side. One of them tried to rush her, and she somehow fired at him, hitting him. He fell down to the floor, dead. Though as she tried to fire more shots, four men charging at her proved to be too much for her handle, some of them even larger than the Mandalorian was. They brought her down to the ground, knocking the blaster out of her hand as she struggled. Suddenly one of the men began to levitate off the ground, and from the corner of her eye she could see the child with his right hand up, seemingly using the force. She tried to watch as she struggled to get out of the remaining three mens’ grasps, clawing at the ground and trying to get away. She only saw the man briefly fly into the tree, getting knocked out as the child collapsed in his pod, exhaustion from his effort overtaking him. Anya struggled still, trying to kick the men off her as two of them held her down. The other began to try and take off her pants as she screamed, kicking and fighting with everything she had in her. She began to cry, and then she saw it, shots being fired into the chests of the men above her. They fell at her side which gave way for her to sit up as the other man immediately got off her. In shock, she watched as The Mandalorian approached, grabbing the guy by his shirt and throwing him onto the ground. He didn’t shoot at this one, instead he punched him over and over until he was covered in blood. Anya watched in shock as The Mandalorian beat the man until he was near unrecognizable. Then when he was satisfied, he shot him in the chest with the blaster. 

The Mandalorian lifted up his head, looking at Anya as she quickly stood up, tears pooling in her eyes. He reached out his hand towards her and she looked up, seeing blood staining every part of his beskar. She took his hand immediately and he guided her into the ship alongside the child, who remained passed out in his pod. Anya stood awkwardly in the hull, shock still flowing through her and tears in her eyes.

“Why did you go outside?” The Mandalorian was the first to speak once the door had closed, turning towards her, his rough and modulated voice laced in anger.

“You were gone for too long.” Anya spoke quietly, as she looked at him, seeing wounds on his arms.

“I was going to come back!” He yelled, catching her off guard, “I told you to stay put!”

“The child was worried too!” Anya exclaimed, “Something could’ve been wrong, I felt that something was wrong and so did he.” She pointed, their yelling unmoving to the child.

“I was fine.” The Mandalorian spoke loudly as he stepped closer to her, “Do you know what it felt like to hear your screaming? I heard it coming from this direction, and I ran. I wasn’t far. To see them like that… about to…” He trailed off, clenching his fists at his sides, “I told you to stay put!” He yelled at her again, even more loud which caused her to jump slightly.

“I’m sorry.” She whispered, looking down as the tears fell from her eyes.

“Nothing… nothing would stop me from tearing this galaxy apart bit by bit if anything happened to you and the child.” The Mandalorian seethed through his helmet as he moved even closer to her, “I-” He cut himself off, “I-I...” He stuttered again as Anya stared up at him, not even realizing that she now had her hands pressed up against his chest, touching the blood and cold beskar as his hands rested upon her hips. She was taken aback by his words and actions, the passion he showed in them, the rage and complete honesty for how he felt about losing her.

She watched as he stood there, looking down at her, an internal struggle weighing in his mind. He suddenly tried to move his hands but Anya moved hers quicker, placing them over his where they rested on her hips. In that moment, she desperately wanted to kiss him. She didn’t know if he thought the same, but Anya wanted to hope that he did.

“Mando...” She whispered softly as she pressed her body further into his.

His breathing was uneven, labored as he stared down at her. The Mandalorian couldn’t utter a word, nor could he move. So Anya spoke, “What are you so afraid of?” She whispered.

“I-I… I can’t.” He stuttered out again, but he didn’t back away.

Anya opened her mouth to speak again, but they were interrupted by the sound of the child cooing from his pod, waking up and rubbing his eyes. The Mandalorian was quick to let go of Anya then as she did the same, the both of them approaching the child to see if he was okay. He looked between the both of them, his gaze lingering on Anya for a longer amount of time as if he had to make sure that she was okay. Anya smiled softly at him, a silent thank you for helping as much as he could. The child reached out his arms to her and she took him, holding him against her.

The Mandalorian looked for a brief moment before excusing himself, disappearing up the ladder and into the cockpit. Anya watched him walk away, knowing he wanted to get away from here as fast as possible. A deep sigh escaped her lips at how things were left between them as the child looked up at her, curious at her reaction. Anya played it off, looking down at the child as she said, “You still seem tired, little one.” He made a quiet noise in response as Anya carried him to the bunker, laying him down in his little hammock. She was right, he quickly fell back asleep once he was sure that things were okay. 

When the door was shut, Anya turned and looked towards the ladder, debating on whether to follow him up there or not once again. She braced herself on the ladder, feeling him take off and punch the ship into hyperspace a couple moments later without warning. Holding onto the ladder was enough to keep Anya steady, but now she wondered if he would step down. So she waited, but he never came. He sat in the cockpit, still covered in blood and in silence. 

It was then that she decided to step away for the time being as well, trying to gather herself after the events that just happened. Her body felt dirty, as if she could still feel the hands of those disgusting men on her, when she just wanted to feel The Mandalorian’s touch. It was clear to her now that she had been falling for him gradually during these past two months that she’s been at his side. She had no clue what he looked like, but none of that mattered to her. His kind heart is what mattered, the way he seemed to care is what mattered. She desperately wanted to go to him, but instead Anya left the hull of the ship, rounding the corner to enter the small room where the shower was located, stopping at her bag to grab a change of clothes beforehand. She stripped herself of her clothing and rinsed off, trying not to use too much water but be thorough enough to where she felt like she couldn’t feel the hands of those men anymore. 

She stepped out of the shower, drying herself off as best as she could before putting the new clothes on. And then she stopped, stood there and began to think some more. Anya was lost in her thoughts that she didn’t even notice The Mandalorian entering the same room until he was standing right there, and when she looked it was as though he didn’t expect her to be there either.

“I thought you were asleep with the child.” He murmured, voice low.

“No.” Anya swallowed, “I wanted to shower first.” She replied, noticing how he tried to avoid her gaze.

“I have to clean myself off.” He told her, walking past her, signaling that she needed to leave the room.

“Okay.” She replied quietly, her voice sounding near defeated, as if she expected him to tell her something else. Anya wanted him to say more, but he wouldn’t. She couldn’t help but linger for a moment longer. “I’m not going to repeat myself.” The Mandalorian spoke up, his back facing her, suddenly so cold and far away after their exchange. She wasn’t lingering because she wanted to see him undress and see his face, she was lingering because she wanted him to say more. Say something, say anything to show that what just happened between them meant something. 

But he didn’t, he didn’t utter another word. So Anya left the room, with fresh tears in her eyes. She stepped back into the hull, unable to stop herself from continuing to cry. She tried to be silent as she shed her tears, the trauma of something horrible happening to her once again hitting her, as well as the sudden coldness of The Mandalorian. She couldn’t understand why he acted this way, why did he insist upon being distant when it was clear that there was something there. Anya didn’t expect to fall for him over this past two months of knowing him, she just expected to live a life where she cared for his child while he did his job. She wasn’t looking to fall for him, or fall for anyone, but she did. Somehow she did fall for him when he kept so much to himself.

Anya wiped her tears away, trying to get them under control as she grabbed her dirty clothes, tossing them into a separate bag, something she had found on his ship that was unused, so she could store her clothes that needed to be washed. She finally got her crying under control, before resigning herself to enter the bunk and try and get some sleep. She crawled underneath the hammock, being as careful as possible once again to not wake the child. She tossed and turned on both sides carefully for a few minutes, trying to get comfortable as thoughts of The Mandalorian swirled through her head. She thought of how much she wanted to be held by him again, how much she wanted to kiss him, even feel his naked body against hers. It felt unattainable, he felt unattainable. He was the last thing she thought of before she fell asleep, tears still in her eyes.

The Mandalorian finished his shower, and took time to get the blood off his beskar armor. He tossed the bloody clothing to the side, getting fresh clothes out from a small closet in the room. He put the clothing back on, and the armor piece by piece. He stopped in the middle of the process, thoughts invading his head; thoughts of her. The rage he had felt when he saw her being violated by those men was immeasurable. It had been incredibly hard then to walk away from Anya, to tell her to get out of the room so he could clean up. The Mandalorian saw the heartbreak on her face; and it reflected on his own face though she couldn’t see. He let out a deep sigh, running his fingers over his face and through his short, dark brown hair. He desperately wanted her, there was no denying that. He wanted to touch her, feel her soft skin against his own; but he knew he shouldn’t. He was a Mandalorian, there was no room in his life for that kind of relationship. Though he couldn’t lie to himself and say that he wasn’t touch starved, that he wasn’t in love with her. Because he was, he wanted to be touched, he wanted to be loved; he wanted to give her everything. But, he held off… and it pained him. He hid his face once more, leaving the shower room to return to the cockpit. She wasn’t there waiting for him like he hoped. But he stayed put, sat in the pilot’s seat as the Razor Crest flew through hyperspace, with thoughts of Anya weighing heavy on him.


	5. Chapter Four

Anya awoke the following morning, slight pain flowing through her back. She wasn’t sure whether it was due to fact that she had been assaulted by criminals the night before or from the metal of this uncomfortable bunk digging into her back; though she supposed it was a combination of the two. She wiped the sleep from her eyes before looking towards the hammock that hung above her to find that the child was not there. Either he got out on his own, or The Mandalorian opened it to get him out. The latter sent feelings through Anya, imagining him looking at her sleeping figure for a moment before closing the bunk.

Her heart felt incredibly heavy as she lay there, still trying to process what happened last night. Was it foolish to go out when he said to stay put? Yes, but she sensed something wrong just as the child did. She had a feeling that he had been in trouble, remembering all the wounds that littered his arms, but once he saw her being attacked by those men, any wounds he had immediately became unimportant. She thought of how he reacted, how he killed those men and the things he said to her afterwards; the way his hands rested on her hips and how he spoke to her. But why did he back off from her? Why was he so afraid to speak of how he felt?

She took a deep breath, gathering herself before scooting down, readying herself to leave. She pressed the button that opened the bunk from the inside, immediately looking around once it was open. The hull was empty, and it was quiet. She took a brief glance towards the door leading to the cockpit before grabbing her bag and walking towards the shower area, stopping to do her usual morning routine. She changed out from her sleeping clothes to her normal every day clothes before leaving the room, dropping her bag back down in the spot where it always was near the bunker since she slept there. The Mandalorian didn’t sleep in the bunker anymore, he often slept in the cockpit, sitting up in the chair. The Razor Crest wasn’t exactly the epitome of comfort, a foreign concept to someone like The Mandalorian whose profession was bounty hunting. But he did try to make that spot in the bunker as comfortable as possible for her and the child, though not much could be done to make that bunker anymore comfortable.

Another deep calming breath went through her as she grabbed onto the ladder, climbing up through the hatch. She entered without warning, finding The Mandalorian in his usual spot in the pilot’s seat, with the child in one of the passenger seats behind him. When the child saw her, he giggled; an obvious sign that he was happy to see her. She reached down and picked him up, placing him in her lap and taking the spot where the child had been sitting before. The Mandalorian didn’t even turn around to look at her, staring ahead at the nothingness of hyperspace; as if the blurring images of time and space were more interesting to look at than anything else, anything to not have to turn around and see her.

The silence was heavy; every moment that passed was harder than the last one. Anya wanted to burst, wanted to say something; say anything. But she was the one left feeling hurt and heartbroken last night. She didn’t want to speak first.

“We’re going to Tatooine.” The Mandalorian’s voice cut through the silence harshly. His words quick, to the point, void of any emotion.

Anya narrowed her eyes slightly as she stared at the back of his helmet, unable to stop the words that left her lips, “Going back to leave me there, are you?”

She could see him tense, hand tightening on the arm rest of the chair, “No.” He replied, a moment of silence following before he said, “...I received information about another Mandalorian possibly being on the planet.”

“Oh.” She spoke quietly as the child gazed up at her and then towards The Mandalorian, clearly being able to feel the tension between his two caretakers.

“You will stay with the child in Peli’s hangar.” The Mandalorian commanded. Anya assumed Peli was the woman who helped him last time and tended to his ship.

“Fine.” Anya replied, a short answer. If he could be short with her and to the point, she could do the same thing. She didn’t know whether he was still angry at her for leaving the ship, or for what happened between them afterwards. His thoughts were a mystery, everything about him unknown.

Silence followed for a long time, and unease in the air though the child provided a distraction. They traveled in hyperspace for what seemed like forever, until the familiar beeping of the hyperdrive signaled that the drop was imminent. In an instant, Tatooine came into view; a familiar planet. Anya didn’t know how to feel as she looked at the planet, continuing to stare as The Mandalorian descended the Razor Crest into the atmosphere. The ship landed safely in Peli’s hangar, causing the Mandalorian to immediately get up first, walking by Anya without glancing at her. She sighed, closing her eyes briefly as the child made a noise in her lap.

“Your father is very difficult.” Anya told the little green cutie as he looked up at her, making another noise in response.

She stood up with the child in her arms, descending down the hatch using one arm to hold on. The Mandalorian was standing there, putting his blasters in their holsters, making sure he had anything he might need on his look for the other possible Mandalorian, never knowing when he could run into any kind of danger.

Anya watched him silently, until he turned; finally looking at her as he said, “I mean it when I say you are staying here with the child. Don’t leave anywhere.”

Anya glared at him, “I’m not going to leave.”

“That’s what you promised last time.” The Mandalorian responded, still staring at her. 

Anya put the child down, moving closer to The Mandalorian as she said, “I told you I thought you were in danger. We thought you were in danger.” She pointed at the child.

“You can’t protect yourself… or the child.” The Mandalorian spoke, his voice low. Anya opened her mouth to reply, but he kept speaking, “While you’re here with Peli, learn how to use a blaster, for your own sake.” He handed her a blaster from his case of weapons.

Anya stared at him, mouth slightly agape before asking him, “Why are you being so mean to me?”

“I’m not.” He replied simply, “Learn how to shoot while I’m gone. That’s it.”

As he turned to walk away, nearly out the door, Anya spoke again, “Maybe you should’ve taught me yourself.” She watched as he stopped in his tracks for a moment before going on ahead. She stared from inside the ship as the child walked down the ramp, practically running after his father to say goodbye. Anya watched as The Mandalorian leaned down, saying goodbye to him. When he stood up, he briefly looked over at Anya before leaving, disappearing out the door of the hangar.

She took another deep and calming breath, finding that she has had to do that this morning far too much. Anya knew she wasn’t imagining what he told her last night, the way he had placed his hands on her hips; his touch tender. But today, he had been the complete opposite, a bit cruel even. Anya couldn’t understand it. 

She shook her head from thoughts of him as much as possible before walking down the ramp, picking up the child as Peli came walking towards them with a couple of her worker droids in tow; who she quickly commanded to tend to ship and make sure it was all in working order.

“Was wondering when I might see you three again.” Peli exclaimed as she stood in front of Anya and the child, “What’s your name girl?” She reached out to the child, touching his ear.

“Anya.”

“Well Anya, the Mandalorian contacted me and asked if you and the child could stay here. I agreed, but you’re going to be put to work while you’re here. Know anything about fixing ships, parts, anything?” Peli informed her.

“I took care of a moisture farm with my parents. I know my way around certain things.” Anya replied.

“Oh good! You’re not useless. I thought you would be when I saw The Mandalorian taking you off this hunk of rock.” Peli chuckled in response. Anya narrowed her eyes for a moment, on the verge of telling her off but she decided against it. It was obvious that this was just Peli’s personality, very out there and rough in the way she spoke to people, except for the child who she was sweet to. Anya knew she shouldn’t take it so personal. 

“I can fix things, but I can’t fire a blaster. So, somewhat useless.” Anya smiled a little, joking with Peli.

Peli studied her, taking in her response before saying, “Hmm... I can help you with that, kid. Now come on, there’s work to do.”

Peli was not joking when she mentioned that if Anya was going to stay here with the child while waiting for The Mandalorian to return, then she’d be put to work. She had Anya working wherever she saw fit, and working on whatever she could throw at her. Anya learned a lot about ships that she didn’t know, she had been handy living on the moisture farm and fixing the vaporators when they refused to work properly, but ships were something different though with similar concepts. Anya knew how to tinker, and with Peli’s helping hand she had her fixing ship parts in no time. 

A couple hours before sunset is when Peli set time aside to teach Anya how to fire a blaster. Peli lined up some targets, old rusted parts that were of no use to her anymore for her to practice on. The child sat on a couple of boxes nearby, snacking on some meat and watching the two women who stood side by side, Peli giving Anya pointers.

“I have to say, I don’t understand why Mando hasn’t taught you how to shoot. He’s a far better shot than me.” Peli exclaimed, with her hands up in the air.

“He’s difficult.” Anya replied, trying to restrain the emotion she felt as Peli spoke of him.

“Doesn’t make sense that he wouldn’t teach his girlfriend how to shoot a blaster.” Peli chuckled, as she crossed her arms.

Anya stuttered, “G-girlfriend? I’m not his girlfriend.” 

“Oh please.” Peli waved her off, “I can see right through him. I’m an excellent judge of character.”

“Being an excellent judge of character has nothing to do with you thinking I’m his girlfriend.” Anya exclaimed as she looked at Peli.

“I can see that he cares about you… that much is obvious.” Peli responded, causing Anya to smile a little, but frown as she quickly remembered his behavior, “Now aim that blaster at your first target. Don’t mess it up.”

“Okay thanks.” Anya muttered, her comment doing absolutely nothing to motivate her. Now she was distracted by the fact that Peli referred to her as The Mandalorian’s girlfriend.

She practiced on target after target, missing some shots but hitting some, though mostly missing. Anya gave up for the evening, with Peli not objecting to it. They retired to the small room inside of her hangar, her living area. It had everything she needed in the room; her kitchen, a table and her single bed off in the corner. There was an even smaller bathroom attached to the room; though somehow the one on The Razor Crest was bigger.

The hours passed while Anya spent time with Peli, playing Sabacc with her and her worker droids until she grew tired. She opted to sleep on the Razor Crest with the child seeing as there was hardly even anywhere to sleep in Peli’s small abode. Anya and the child said their goodnights to them before heading back to the ship, a deep sigh escaping Anya’s lips as she stepped onto the hull of The Razor Crest, shutting the door behind them.

The child looked up at Anya as he held onto to her arm. She smiled down at him asked, “Are you tired, bud?” He simply looked up at her with squinted eyes.

“Me too, kid.” Anya replied, “It has been a long day.”

She carried him towards the bunk, opening the door as she placed him on the hammock. Anya was caught off guard as he suddenly spoke, no clear word; but clear enough for Anya to understand what he was trying to say, “Baba-baba.”

“Mando?” She questioned as he nodded his little head in response, “I know you miss him, but he won’t be gone long. You’ll see him soon.” Anya reassured him with a smile. It seemed to settle him, and soon enough he was dozing off. She washed up in the shower room before joining the child carefully in the bunk, falling asleep after a few moments of restlessness; her last thoughts before falling asleep being about The Mandalorian.

A few days passed as Anya continued to help Peli out in her hangar. Often times, she found that Peli was sitting back and relaxing while she did most of the work. At times it annoyed her, but she knew that Peli was taking as much downtime as she possibly could because she didn’t ever have help like this before. Anya practiced shooting with the blaster that the Mandalorian had given her; not getting better. She was often left on her own, with the child watching her and not Peli. Peli was often caught up in rounds of Sabacc with her droids while Anya practiced firing at the targets that had been placed out for her.

The suns had set, Peli was in her room playing Sabacc once again with the droids. Peli had been in and out all day of the hangar, leaving Anya to do most of the work again. The child was with Peli now as well, watching the game that was being played before him. He seemed to find it interesting, or he just really liked Peli. So Anya was alone, shooting the blaster and missing target after target again.

“Kriffing stupid thing.” She cursed it.

“You’re not going to shoot anything if you keep doing it like that.” Anya suddenly heard The Mandalorian’s voice behind her, husky and modulated.

She turned around to meet his gaze, seeing that he was carrying a few new things with him. She didn’t even hear him enter the hangar. What stood out the most was Mandalorian armor that was not his. She ignored his words and asked, “You met another Mandalorian and took his armor?”

“No.” He replied as he set it down, “The man who was wearing it was not a Mandalorian, he bought it off some Jawas.” 

“Oh.” Anya responded, sensing his disappointment. He was hopeful that he was going to find more Mandalorians, but that hadn’t been the case, “You can’t be the only Mandalorian out there, there has to be more of you.” She reassured him, trying to be civil and nice.

“I hope so.” He replied, his voice coming out quiet through the vocoder.

Anya turned her attention back towards the targets in front of her, holding up the blaster once again as she fired a shot. She hoped for the best before she fired the blaster, but of course it missed again. She wanted it to hit right then, to prove to The Mandalorian that she was at least trying to learn.

She heard him approach her, standing behind her as he said, “Your form is all wrong.”

“I didn’t know that mattered.” Anya replied.

“Isn’t Peli teaching you?” He spoke, his voice so close to her ear.

“No. In the beginning she did, but she’s been doing her own thing since then.” Anya shrugged as she raised the blaster up once again. But she froze as The Mandalorian from his spot behind her, grabbed her arms and guided them in place. He was pressed against her, and she tried keeping herself together.

“Keep steady.” He spoke into her ear, the huskiness of his voice through the vocoder causing Anya to get the chills, “And keep your eyes open.” She listened, firing off the blaster again and it hit the target she aimed at. Didn’t hit spot on but, close enough.

“Close.” He spoke again, still pressed against her.

“Mando?” She questioned, turning to look at him again.

“Focus, and fire again.”

Anya said nothing and tried to focus, but it was becoming increasingly more difficult for her to concentrate with him pressed against her body from behind, as he tried to guide her body into the right stance to get the perfect shot. She fired on another target, hitting the edge of it.

“We’ll have to keep practicing.” He spoke, his voice low in her ear.

“Y-yeah.” She stuttered out, turning around to face him. He looked down at her, neither of them saying anything. Anya could feel his eyes on her face. She waited for him to say something, anything.

“I’m sorry.” He finally spoke, “For the other day… how I was acting that morning.”

“I’m sorry too.”

“I just want you to be safe.” The Mandalorian replied. Anya nodded her head in understanding, opening her mouth to speak again but she was interrupted by Peli who finally noticed that The Mandalorian was back. The child was in her arms, and he was eagerly reaching out towards his father. 

Though Anya wished their conversation hadn’t been interrupted, it filled her heart with such happiness to see the way the child reacted to The Mandalorian’s return. He immediately wanted to be held by him, and The Mandalorian obliged, taking the tiny creature into his broad arms where the child felt protected the most. It made Anya wonder if he could truly leave the child with the Jedi, if they were able to find one. He was far too attached to the little guy, and it wouldn’t be easy to part with him.

Anya looked away from them and towards Peli who was glancing around at the armor sitting on the ground. She questioned, “Found your Mandalorian?”

“No.” The Mandalorian spoke, “Was just a man that bought the armor off the Jawas.” 

“Well that’s a shame.” Peli replied, “I asked around in Mos Eisley Cantina today... no one has seen any other Mandalorians except you.” It figures that Peli had been off drinking and playing Sabacc in the cantina with the locals today; certainly gave an explanation on her disappearance from the hangar at certain points. But, it was nice that she was searching for information to pass onto The Mandalorian at the same time. 

“Thank you regardless.” The Mandalorian replied as he reached into his pocket. Peli held out her hand, immediately expecting those credits. They said their goodbyes to Peli, and Anya thanked her for letting her and the child stay; for even putting her to work and giving her a purpose while she had to be there. Peli, being who she was brushed it off, and jokingly told them not to come around here again. 

They departed after The Mandalorian loaded everything back onto The Razor Crest, even the armor that once belong to an unknown Mandalorian. It was much different than The Mandalorian’s silver beskar, painted an olive green color with accents of red and yellow, though much of the paint had been worn away with time. He put it in a safe space away on the ship, along with his old beskar that Anya hadn’t seen before. She caught a brief glimpse of it when he was putting this other unknown Mandalorian’s beskar away. 

Anya joined The Mandalorian and the child in the cockpit, strapping herself in as he flew the ship away from Tatooine. He didn’t have immediate coordinates set, which made Anya look at him curiously. He always knew where to go, and would punch the ship into hyperspace as soon as possible. But instead he was still. “Where are we going?” Anya questioned, breaking the silence.

“Nevarro.” He said after a moment, Anya realizing that he had a couple quarries to offload, “I need to keep searching… there has to be others.” The Mandalorian muttered to himself, and Anya stared at him. Part of The Mandalorian accepting as much bounty hunting opportunities as possible wasn’t only to make credits. He was hoping that with every planet he went to searching for these bounties, that he could possibly find trace of other Mandalorians at the same time. The more he searched, the safer he was with the child, and the greater chance there was of hearing word of Mandalorians. The desperation was setting in, and she hoped they could find others sooner rather than later; with the child’s future depending on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I left out frog lady because I couldn't be bothered fitting her into this story, lol. Love you though frog lady.
> 
> Hope those of you who are reading are enjoying it so far!! <3
> 
> P.S. I'm also working on two other Din Djarin fics that don't follow the storylines of the show. I'll post those when I get enough written.


	6. Chapter Five

With many bounty hunters in the guild, there was always a limited amount of choices in quarry. The Mandalorian wanted to take them all, knowing he likely would make quick work of them, in addition to the possibility of finding other Mandalorians scattered through out the galaxy. But, he couldn’t take them all, he was forced to leave work for others in the guild. He was given only two tracking fobs, one quarry located on Coruscant and the other on the estuary moon of Trask. 

“Someone may know something on Coruscant.” The Mandalorian spoke as the ship lifted off the ground of Nevarro, just outside the town center.

“There’s trillions of people living on that planet, isn’t there?” Anya questioned, glad that she was back on speaking terms with him. She had accepted his apology back on Tatooine, but their exchange as he tried to help her fire the blaster with accuracy weighed on her mind. She wasn’t sure why he brought himself so close to her, when several days ago he had been so quick to pull away from her as they stood in the hull of the Razor Crest. 

“Yes.” The Mandalorian replied, intruding her thoughts with his voice, “Which makes this particular quarry more difficult.”

Anya thought for a moment, “Should try the estuary moon of Trask first. Smaller, closer... more local folk, Can get it done quickly and ask around for information.”

“I suppose.” The Mandalorian spoke, his voice low.

“Get the easier job done and out of the way, that way we can tackle the bigger one later. Coruscant will take time.” Anya replied as the child cooed in her lap.

The Mandalorian was silent for a moment, knowing the wealth of information that could be shared on a planet like Coruscant. Someone always knew something there, but the trouble was finding those particular people who did have information. It could take months to search a planet that was nothing but sprawling cities. But in the end, he agreed knowing that Anya was right.

The ship was in hyperspace once again as it so often was. The child sat asleep in Anya’s lap, but she was wide awake. The Mandalorian was silent, leaning his head back in the chair which left Anya to assume that he was asleep as well. It astounded her that he was always able to fall asleep, completely covered in his beskar. But it was something that he was used to, having done it his entire life after he swore the creed. She couldn’t help but to watch him as he slept, thinking about everything that happened up until this point. From him saving her back on Tatooine, to earlier as he guided her arms and body while she held the blaster, his touch igniting sparks underneath her skin. She couldn’t explain the way he made her feel, or how much she had truly come to care for him and the child as well. She hoped she would never have to leave, that The Mandalorian would keep the child in the end, and they could stay together. The uncertainty of it all frightened her, but somehow she felt that she would always be at his side, no matter what happened.

There was a few more moments of silence as Anya stared at the sleeping Mandalorian and daydreamed of him, until those thoughts were interrupting by a blaring alarm from the hyperdrive, and a sudden lurching drop from hyperspace. Anya had to be quick to grab onto the child before he went sliding off her lap, and The Mandalorian awoke immediately, looking around.

Anya watched as The Mandalorian messed with the controls, hitting the console after a moment, “Dank Farrik.” He cursed, “There’s something wrong with the hyperdrive.”

He tried punching the ship back into hyperspace, but it wouldn’t budge. It was safe to say that the Razor Crest wasn’t the most reliable of ships, and often required repairs but something like this hadn’t happened before. They were just in Peli’s hangar, but the ship had only been looked over once on their initial arrival there and everything had been found to be in working order.

“I can’t believe this...” The Mandalorian muttered, still trying to make the Razor Crest do what he wanted, “We’re going to have to travel at sub-light speed.”

Anya sighed before asking, “How far are we from Trask?”

“Too far.” He replied, finally giving up on trying to make the ship work properly, “We’re not even half-way there.”

It was a predicament, easily and incredibly dangerous to be caught out here unable to flee through hyperspace. But there was no other choice except to travel this way. “We’ll get there.” Anya tried to stay positive as the child looked at her and towards The Mandalorian, an understanding in his eyes. 

“This isn’t safe.” The Mandalorian stressed his words, “We’re out in the open.”

“I know.” Anya replied, “But we don’t have much of a choice, do we?” 

The main hyperdrive was located in a panel on the side of the Razor Crest, there was no attempting to repair it right now. They simply had to hope for the best.

Hours passed, time slowly ticking away as they flew through open space. There was silence in between them again, with Anya feeding the child in her lap, playing with him, anything to keep him distracted as long as possible. She could see The Mandalorian in the pilot’s seat, flying the ship and under stress from the fact that they had to fly like this. She felt safe enough with him at the helm of the ship, but that didn’t ease his own feelings. They were able to make some ground, the icy planet that they had been to before called Maldo Kreis coming into view, marking the half-way point between here and the estuary moon of Trask. It was a good sign, but there was still a long way to go.

Anya held the child in her arms as he slowly began to fall asleep again, silence overtaking the cockpit as he dozed off. The silence wasn’t uncomfortable exactly, but she did want to speak to The Mandalorian. Instead she remained quiet, seeing how concentrated he was on flying the ship. She resigned herself to staring at him again, looking away every so often. 

“Razor Crest, do you copy?” A sudden voice over the intercom broke through that silence, causing The Mandalorian to quickly look at Anya, obviously panicked about being spotted, “Come in Razor Crest do you copy?”

They both looked out the windows, able to see two X-wings, New Republic ships on either side of the ship. They must’ve just entered this area of space through hyperspace, it was so sudden there was no way they could’ve snuck up on them beforehand without The Mandalorian or Anya seeing them. “Yes, I copy.” The Mandalorian reluctantly replied, having no choice otherwise. Anya stayed still and quiet with the child, who was now awake again. She wondered why The Mandalorian seemed nervous about a New Republic appearance, surely they didn’t mean harm.

“We noticed your transponder isn’t emitting.” One of them said.

To which The Mandalorian replied, “Yes, I’m pre-Empire surplus. I’m not required to run a beacon.” He glanced at Anya briefly, who could only stare back at him, confused about his demeanor.

“That was before.” The other pilot spoke now, “This sector is under New Republic jurisdiction. All crafts are required to run a beacon.” 

“Thank you for letting me know. I’ll be right on it.” The Mandalorian took a breath, “May the force be with you.”

“And may the force be with you as well.” The first pilot responded. There was an almost exhale of relief, but that was quickly ripped out from under them when just a few moments later he said, “We’re still going to need that ping, we can’t be sure you’re not an Imperial ship otherwise.”

Silence, an unease in the air. The X-wings sped up, readying their ships.

Then, “Hold on.” The Mandalorian spoke quickly before jolting the ship forward, as he raced towards Maldo Kreis. Anya had little time to hold on, tightening her grip on the child with one arm while the other held onto the passenger seat. The Mandalorian flew the ship down into the planet’s atmosphere, the X-wings gaining on them, trying to speak through the intercom, “Stand down Razor Crest, don’t make us do this. Stand down!” Their demands rang empty through the Razor Crest’s cockpit as The Mandalorian picked up speed. He flew down through the planet’s ice valleys, carefully maneuvering the ship to avoid any hits from the ice. Within moments, he was able to lose them, landing the Razor Crest underneath an ice shelf; hiding them from the X-wing pilots’ views. 

Anya felt as if she finally able to exhale, loosening her grip on the child slightly. The Mandalorian was still as he made sure the X-wings flew by them. As he went to lift the ship, the ice from underneath the Razor Crest suddenly gave way, causing the ship to fall through into an ice cavern.

The sudden jolt of the Razor Crest falling through the ice caused them to go unconscious on impact. Anya wasn’t sure how much time had passed when she was awoken, her body felt cold and she had a slight headache. She could feel herself shivering as she opened her eyes, seeing The Mandalorian kneeling above her.

“Come on.” He urged gently, “Let’s get you up.” 

“What happened?” Anya questioned, bringing her arms around herself. It took her a moment to remember by glancing around the cockpit, seeing the ice cavern beyond.

“We need to get you warm.” The Mandalorian replied as he brought Anya to her feet, wrapping a blanket around her.

“Where’s the child?” She asked, looking around the cockpit in a daze as The Mandalorian held onto her arms, keeping her steady.

“He’s in the bunk, it’s the warmest place on this ship right now.” The Mandalorian replied, watching Anya as she tried to walk forward on her on, but stumbled. He caught her.

“I’m fine.” Anya smiled weakly at him.

“No you’re not, you’re freezing.” He told her as he then took it upon himself to lift her up, carrying her in his arms. Anya didn’t object, instead she wrapped her arms around his neck, trying to pull herself closer to him. She felt his body tense, his breath hitch in his throat as she held onto him. It was obvious enough that Anya wanted to be close to him, but she did truly feel weak, although his cold beskar against her skin did nothing to help warm her.

She held onto him as he helped her down the ladder, carrying her again in his arms when they reached the hull. There was a large gash on the side of the Razor Crest, and snow was coming inside of the ship.

“This is bad.” Anya muttered as she stared.

“Yeah.” The Mandalorian replied, “I have to try and fix it. Stay in the bunk with the child.”

“O-okay.” Anya replied, her body shivering as she clung onto him still.

“You have to let go of me first...” The Mandalorian spoke, his voice low and uneven through the vocoder.

“What if I don’t want to?” Anya teased. If she was going to freeze to death here, might as well say what’s on her mind.

“Don’t say that.” He replied, yet he didn’t try to pry her from his grasp. He held her still, making sure her body was as covered as possible with the blanket he had given her. Anya gazed at him, briefly wondering what color his eyes were.

“Why not?” She teased again.

The Mandalorian said nothing, only breathed in deeply. Anya heard every shudder of his breath, every bit of nervousness he was feeling as he held her. Anya liked what she was clearly doing to him.

“If we die here… I might as well speak my mind.” Anya told him.

“We’re not going to die.” The Mandalorian urged, “Let’s get you in the bunk. So you can get warm.”

“I feel warmer in your arms.” Anya replied, her voice clear and sweet. She had been afraid to be this bold before, but now she just didn’t care.

“Anya...” The Mandalorian muttered, her words causing him to finally place her down. She leaned up against a nearby wall of the ship, far enough from where the bunker was. He hadn’t even gotten her close to it.

“What?” She questioned as he stood in front of her, gazing at her through his beskar helmet.

“I have to fix the ship.” He tried changing the subject.

Anya stared at him, tired of the game being played in between them. She closed the gap, pressing her hands on his chest as she pulled him forward to her. His breathing was heavy as he stared into her amber eyes questioning, “What are you doing?”

His hands went to her hips, holding her steady as she dropped the blanket from her body. Anya wanted to kiss him, the desperation clear in her face. But she couldn’t, instead she just pulled his body closer to hers until his forehead covered by the beskar helmet was pressed against her forehead. And then, her hands began to roam. The Mandalorian said nothing, only continued to breath heavily as she ran her hands over his chest and down his abdomen. Another strike of boldness, confidence as she cupped his cock through his pants, causing him to gasp through the vocoder, bracing himself on the wall with one hand, while the other still held her hip.

“Anya.” He gasped out.

“I want you.” She replied, “Desperately.” She began to stroke him through his pants, “We may not make it out of here.”

“Get in the cockpit.” The Mandalorian replied. In a near instant, she was up the ladder and he was following behind her. She was surprised at how quickly he took complete control, facing her towards the console as she grabbed onto it for support. He was behind her, feeling her body through her clothing, gloves still on his hands.

“Take the gloves off.” Anya requested, her voice breathless, “I want to feel your hands.” The request didn’t need to be spoken twice. They were gone within seconds, and then she felt his strong bare hands touching nearly every inch of her skin.

Anya gasped at his touch, her breathing turning heavier as his fingers ignited her skin. She bit down on her lips as she felt them travel to the front of her pants, undoing the zipper and dragging them down along with her underwear. She felt cold, but then warm in the best way possible as his hand cupped her pussy. She let out a moan, trying to be as quiet as possible as his fingers delved in between her folds, her back pressing against his chest.

“M-Mando.” She stuttered, fingers gripping tightly onto the console, “I’ve wanted you… so much.” She gasped.

“Is that so?” The Mandalorian spoke into her ear, his voice rough and breathless through the vocoder. 

Anya could only moan in response as his fingers danced over her clit, beginning to rub slow tortuous circles, as another moved in and out of her. In her euphoria, she was finding this hard to believe that this was happening. Over two months of dancing around each other, repressed feelings, now exploding due to a dire circumstance where they didn’t know if they would make it out of here alive; the Razor Crest beyond wrecked.

Anya’s hands traveled up to her chest, stopping The Mandalorian briefly to take off her shirt, leaving her chest bare for him to see. She didn’t even feel cold anymore, her body on fire from his touch. His hands fell from her pussy. Her pants were around her ankles, every bit of her skin on show for him, while he remained in every bit of clothing and beskar. He studied her body silently for moment as she turned around in his arms.

“Beautiful.” The Mandalorian breathed out heavily through his helmet.

But he turned her around again, facing her towards the console as he ran his hands over her back and down to her butt, squeezing the flesh as he went. Anya moaned, pressing her butt into his crotch, receiving a groan from him. She felt him move back slightly, followed by an unzipping of his pants. And then she felt it, felt how big he was as he settled in between her legs. Anya was already dripping, soaking even more now as he delved his fingers back in between her folds, rubbing her again.

The Mandalorian kept Anya in place, holding her how he wanted as he touched her. She tried keeping her moans down, knowing the child was sleeping not too far from them in the bunk. She knew they couldn’t take their time, and as The Mandalorian’s touch electrified her in between her folds, she let go sooner than she wanted. Her body trembled, becoming quickly and easily undone by just his fingers. 

“So good.” He murmured, “So soft.” She practically mewled as he praised her, pulling his fingers out which caused her to whine. The Mandalorian was smirking underneath his beskar helmet, completely intoxicated by her and how she came undone with a few simple touches of his fingers. 

“Put it in.” Anya began to beg, pulling him from a daze as he stared at her body. He snapped out of it, his hand grabbing his cock as he pushed it in between her folds, earning a gasp from her lips. Anya’s mouth was agape as The Mandalorian gradually pushed his cock into her, her walls tightening around him as he pushed in little by little. He was breathing heavily through his helmet, his breath coming out ragged through the vocoder. Once he was in completely, both of his hands went to her hips, holding onto her tightly as she adjusted to his size. Anya had never been with a man before, never had anyone touch her like this before and she briefly wondered if anyone had ever touched him like this before as well before he suddenly pushed forward, thrusting once into her.

Anya moaned, fingers tightening against the console as she lifted her head up. As he began to pound into her, he increased his pace little by little, earning desperate noises from her lips, muttering his name underneath her breath. The Mandalorian groaned as he gripped tightly to her hips, pushing forward with everything he had. He was close, so close and it was too soon. But he had never done this before, never felt like this before. He tried for so long to stay away from her, to push those feelings aside for the creed he had sworn. But he couldn’t. The Mandalorian couldn’t stop himself from falling in love with her, and he couldn’t prevent himself from touching her any longer.

He grabbed her by the chest, lifting her up towards him, her back pressing against his chest as he pounded in her. Anya wanted to reach around and kiss his lips, but instead she wrapped her arm around his neck as he pounded into her from behind. She pressed a kiss on the side of his beskar helmet where she assumed his cheek may be. The Mandalorian moaned, tightening his grip on the different areas he was holding her steady as his paced increased. 

“I’m going to- I- I-” He groaned, his words becoming incoherent as he tried to warn her.

Anya only moaned in response, nodding her head as she encouraged him to let go. Within seconds, he felt it; a feeling unlike nothing he ever felt before. He emptied himself into her, his body shaking in convulsions as he let go of her chest, bringing both hands back down to her hips. The Mandalorian held her body steady as she clenched around him, letting go for a second time. They were both breathing heavily, The Mandalorian feeling hot in his beskar armor, still completely clothed excluding his gloves. He tried to get a hold on himself as he came down from his high, still staying inside of Anya as she leaned over, fingers still tight against the console.

Anya saw stars behind her eyes as she tried getting her breathing under control. Their heavy breathing intermingled for a few moments, with the The Mandalorian leaning forward, laying his heavy head of beskar against Anya’s shoulder for a brief moment as he gradually calmed down. She whimpered slightly after he pulled away, his now soft cock falling from her. She turned to find him stuffing it back into his pants, zipping them up. She watched silently for a moment before putting her own clothes back into place, realizing she had to work fast as well just incase the child possibly woke at any moment. The Mandalorian stepped away from her.

“I should go check on the child.” The Mandalorian stated, after a brief moment of awkward silence. 

“Don’t do that.” Anya replied as she shook her head. He was already going to try and avoid her again.

“I have to see if he’s still asleep.” The Mandalorian said as he pointed towards the door. 

“I know that.” Anya took a breath, “I meant, don’t try and avoid me now.” 

“I’m not.” The Mandalorian sighed, “There’s nowhere to go anyway.” He muttered, but Anya heard him clearly.

“Unbelievable.” Anya shook her head as she closed the gap between them, “There’s no going back from what we just did. We both clearly wanted it, for a long time. I was just the one to admit my feelings first.” She narrowed her eyes at him, “You’re still afraid.”

“I’m not afraid.” The Mandalorian replied, his voice changing in tone; that of anger.

“Yes you are. You can’t even admit that you’ve wanted me as much as I’ve wanted you.” Anya pointed at him.

He spoke, his voice low and a near growl as the gap closed between them further, “I care about you, more than I’ve cared for any other woman in my life. I’ve never been with anyone like this before. Is that enough for you?” Anya stared at him, realizing then that he had never been touched like that before either. She knew it was hard for him to speak of his feelings, though before she could form her own response, he continued speaking, “I swore my life to the Mandalorian way. Relationships aren’t part of the deal.”

“I didn’t know that.” Anya replied quietly, realizing that there was a lot she didn’t know about what he had sworn to. She felt bad for the way she acted. The Mandalorian sighed as he stared down at her. She avoided his gaze but he brought his right hand up to her face, holding her cheek as he made her look back up towards him. Again, she wondered what color his eyes were as she stared at the silver beskar helmet.

“But I can’t imagine not touching you now… not being with you.” He whispered to her, caressing her cheek. His fingers were still free from the gloves, and she couldn’t help but let her eyes linger on them as she grabbed his other hand, entwining their fingers together. Their skin colors were nearly identical; with Anya being slightly paler. 

They shared that tender moment, simply staring at each other until they heard a sudden noise. The bunker had opened. They were quick to part, The Mandalorian shoving his gloves on quickly before they both descended down the hatch and ladder. The child was awake, trying to crawl out of the hammock on his own, but The Mandalorian was quick to catch him, holding him in his arms. “He’s probably hungry.” Anya spoke up as the child looked between the two of them.

“Here.” The Mandalorian handed him to Anya, “You feed him, I need to go work on the Crest.”

Anya nodded her head, taking the child into her arms while The Mandalorian quickly walked away, grabbing a tool box before heading outside the Razor Crest to assess the damage that had been done. Anya knew it was bad, they both knew it was bad. Getting out of here was going to take nothing short of a miracle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 👀 <3


	7. Chapter Six

The child rested comfortably against Anya’s hip, her left arm holding him steady as she looked through their supply of food. They hadn’t stocked up on food provisions when they were on Tatooine, believing that they would get to the their next destination quickly and could stock up there. With a growing child that ate almost anything he could get his hands on, Anya knew that what little supply they had would dwindle between the three of them. The Mandalorian had been outside of the Razor Crest for hours now attempting to fix the ship while Anya and the child stayed warm inside, as warm as they could.

She wrapped the child in a couple blankets as he began to get tired again after eating quite a bit. He stared at her for a few moments as Anya laid him down gently in the hammock, closing the bunk once she noticed his eyes finally closed completely. She took the blanket that had been around her body and brought it closer to herself before walking over to the huge open gash on the side of the Razor Crest. Anya walked out into the snow, light flurries dancing around her as she approached The Mandalorian. He was in deep concentration trying to fix the ship. But, it wasn’t long before he noticed her approaching him.

“You should go back inside the ship, it’s freezing.” The Mandalorian spoke first as Anya eyed him, his beskar covered in snow.

“The child fell back asleep. I wanted to see how things are going out here.” She told him as she stood before him, looking at him as he kneeled over.

“It can be fixed, it’s just going to take some time.” The Mandalorian told her to which she felt extremely relieved about. They had both feared the worst, “We’re going to have to stay in the cockpit. I can’t do anything about that huge gash right now.” 

“We’ll make it work.” Anya told him with a nod of her head, her body shivering slightly as she took a glance around the cavern. It was so quiet, and she would think the blue hues of the icicles were pretty if they weren’t stuck down here. She took a deep breath, telling him the bad news which he probably already knew, “We don’t have much food left. That kid eats more than the two of us combined.”

“I know.” The Mandalorian replied as he faced forward, still working on the ship as they spoke. 

“Is there anything I could do to help? I helped Peli fix some parts back on Tatooine.” Anya told him as she stepped closer.

“No.” The Mandalorian replied, not even looking at her, “You need to stay warm. Get back inside.”

“Fine.” Anya muttered, “I’m only trying to help.”

The Mandalorian sighed, “I know, but I want you to stay inside warm and with the child.”

“And you? You’ve been out here for hours in the cold. I think you need a few minutes.” Anya told him, looking at every inch of him covered in snow.

“I have to work as fast as possible to get this fixed, no breaks.” He replied.

“Yeah and you’ll freeze out here. You can spare a few moments. Food is low but, we have enough for a couple days at least.” She spoke, watching as he didn’t move a muscle to get up, “A few minutes, Mando.”

The Mandalorian let out a deep sigh before standing up, following Anya as she began to walk back inside the ship. He didn’t want to admit that he was freezing out there, his clothing only did so much to protect him as the snow continued to fall on him, dampening his clothes and coating his beskar in snow; small icicles beginning to form on his helmet. He watched Anya as she sat down on the floor of the hull, pulling the blankets she had over herself open for The Mandalorian to join her. He smiled softly, something she couldn’t see as he sat down next to her. He sat down with a deep sigh, resting the back of his head against the wall of the ship. He felt extremely tired; his skin cold to the touch underneath everything he wore.

Anya wrapped them up tightly in the blankets, just enough to where The Mandalorian was covered. She couldn’t help but to snuggle up to him then, even if he was cold; she wanted to be close to him. He breathed in deeply again, wrapping his right arm around her as he pulled her closer, feeling her warmth against him.

“This is nice.” Anya murmured, feeling comfortable; her heart full as she rested her head against The Mandalorian’s chest.

“Nothing about crashing and freezing on an ice planet is nice.” The Mandalorian replied.

Anya rolled her eyes, “I meant the two of us… here like this.” She felt a bit shy suddenly.

“Oh.” The Mandalorian replied, not knowing that’s what she meant, “It is.” He tightened his grip on her slightly, his arm draped protectively over her. She said nothing in response to his words, a comfortable silence as he turned his head to look down at her. Anya’s eyes were closed, resting against his chest, and he couldn’t explain how he felt in this moment. Before Anya and the child, he was a lone bounty hunter and that’s how he once preferred it. But now, The Mandalorian couldn’t imagine his life without her, or the child. 

“What are you thinking?” Anya questioned suddenly, breaking the silence and The Mandalorian’s thoughts as he held her.

He gulped, speaking after a moment in admittance, “About how much I care for you, Cyar’ika.” The Mando’a word rolling off his tongue.

Anya blushed as she asked, “What does that mean?”

“Darling, sweetheart.” The Mandalorian spoke, his voice low.

Anya looked up at him as he turned his head downwards to meet her gaze. She desperately wanted to kiss him, though instead she turned in his arms, to rest her head on his shoulder, “Cyar’ika.” She repeated, blush on her cheeks.

“Yes.” He told her, gazing into her eyes. He saw something there, as if she wanted to say something else but instead said nothing, “Tell me.” He murmured.

“Tell you what?” Anya asked, looking at him curiously, as he entwined his gloved fingers with hers, his other hand that wasn’t wrapped around her.

“Your thoughts. You want to say something else.” The Mandalorian replied.

“It’s nothing.” Anya smiled at bit as she stared at his snow covered beskar helmet.

“Tell me the truth, Cyar’ika.”

Anya sighed a little, the Mando’a word sending a flutter through her body, “I was just… thinking about… how much I want to kiss you.” She said the last couple of words nervously, trying not to look at him where she assumed his eyes were.

The Mandalorian didn’t get a chance to respond as they heard the child cooing from inside the bunk. Anya was quick to get up, embarrassed after what she just said. She knew better than to say something like that, knowing it was impossible to kiss him. She respected that he couldn’t take off his helmet, and she would’ve preferred to keep that thought to herself. But, he pulled it out of her. 

Anya opened the bunker to take him out, holding him as he yawned and stretched, wiping the sleep from his big eyes. The Mandalorian was standing up now, greeting the child as well as Anya tried to avoid looking at him. She passed the child onto him, the child wanting to be held by his father. They had a few moments of a father son bonding before The Mandalorian excused himself to get back to fixing the ship, taking one more glance towards Anya before disappearing.

The Mandalorian was gone again for a couple more hours; trying to get the Razor Crest in working order. Anya wanted to check on him, but the last thing she said to him still weighed heavy on her mind. She felt wrong somehow for saying it, knowing that he was never allowed to remove his helmet, and even though he cared deeply for her; he wouldn’t ever show her his face. How could she ever possibly think it would be okay to ask to kiss him? She sighed to herself, trying to focus her attention on the child who sat in between her legs on the floor of the ship near the bunker. He was looking up at her, probably wondering why she was so quiet. He cooed at her, turning his head up curiously.

Anya smiled at him, “What are you doing down there, kiddo?” She affectionately reached down and touched his ears. He was such an adorable little thing, and it was easy to see why The Mandalorian changed his mind and went back for him.

The child simply looked up at her, continuing to coo for a moment until Anya got up. She suddenly got the urge to use that bathroom, turning to the child she picked him up from the floor and set him down in the bunk. “I’m going to the bathroom real quick. Stay here and don’t move, okay?” She pointed her finger at him as he made a noise in response.

“Good.” Anya smiled at him before walking away, rushing to the bathroom so she wouldn’t leave the child alone for too long. It only took her a couple of minutes, so when she returned she was shocked to see the child was not in the bunk. She panicked for a moment, though walking past the large gash at the side of the Razor Crest, she saw him just outside in the snow. She rushed out after him, picking him up quickly as he pointed his little fingers towards an opening in the ice cavern.

“I told you to stay put.” Anya scolded him, glancing around briefly to see The Mandalorian not too far, tools running and unable to hear them, or see them deep in his concentration on the ship.

The child kept pointing towards that same opening in the ice caverns, Anya sensed something briefly, but shrugged it off until she turned to go back towards the ship. She heard noises, not the sound of the tools working on the ship but something else, as if hundreds of feet were rushing towards them on the ice. She looked towards the cavern, the child still pointing and making noises of distress when she saw it; hundreds of white spiders came rushing out of the cave.

“Mando!” Anya screamed as loud as she could, catching his attention as he turned towards her, quickly seeing why she was yelling.

“Get in the ship!” The Mandalorian yelled, closing the panel as fast as he could, taking the tools in hand and running into the ship after Anya and the child, “Get in the cockpit, now! Hurry!” He urged, turning around to look at the spiders, ready to shoot in any of them got too close. 

Anya rushed into the cockpit, carrying the child and setting him down on the seat as she heard noises of shooting. The noises got closer and closer until The Mandalorian rushed up the hatch, trying to close the door behind him as the spiders closed in. He turned on his flamethrower, burning the creatures that threatened to come inside the cockpit. It took a few moments but he was able to fight them off as Anya rushed to turn on the ship.

The Mandalorian sat down in the pilot’s seat as Anya rushed to sit with the child, holding him as The Mandalorian spoke, “Let’s hope this works.” His voice sounding unconvinced. Anya held her breath as the ship began to lift off the ground. It was slow, but gave The Mandalorian enough confidence to know that the ship was going to make it. And then suddenly, something fell on top of the ship, bringing it back down to the ground. The three of them looked up, seeing an even larger spider; the mother crawling over the ship. It opened its mouth, sucking onto the glass as it tried to break it, smashing two of its limbs through the window as they ducked to avoid them. The Mandalorian still tried to push the ship up off the ground, but the weight of the creature proved too much.

There was panic in the cockpit, with The Mandalorian frantically trying to figure out what to do. He wasn’t going to let this happen, wasn’t going to let anything happen to Anya and the child. Before he could come up with an idea of his own, shots were suddenly being fired at the mother spider, and all the smaller ones around her. They looked towards each other in confusion, wondering who could be outside firing at the creatures and saving them. 

“Stay here.” The Mandalorian turned towards Anya and the child, speaking to them before he got up. He pulled his blaster out as he headed out the door of the cockpit. A few moments of silence passed as Anya held the child close to her, both of them trying to listen. Anya suddenly heard voices, though couldn’t quite make out what they were saying. She tried looking through the blurry and snowed covered windows of the ship but could not see who The Mandalorian was speaking to.

He returned moments later, standing in the doorway as he spoke, “New Republic officers from earlier.” The Mandalorian explained, “They let me go, but they won’t help fix the ship.”

Anya looked up at him as she asked, “I don’t understand, they were so determined to get to you before. Why were they after you, what changed?”

“I helped a prisoner escape on board a New Republic prison transport. But the crew I went with turned on me, so when I escaped… I made sure they didn’t.” The Mandalorian explained, “Since I helped turn them in, they let me free.”

“There’s a lot you haven’t mentioned about your past adventures.” Anya replied.

“I would hardly call them adventures.” The Mandalorian sighed, his hands on his hips as he continued speaking, “The good news is, we’ll be able to get out of here. Bad news is, I’ll have to pressurize the cockpit and we’ll have to stay in here until we arrive at Trask.” He took another breath, “The hyperdrive is still not working properly, I don’t want to push it too far…. but we need to get going now.”

Anya sighed, “At least Trask is only one sector over, and we won’t have to worry about the New Republic again.”

The Mandalorian nodded his head briefly before leaving the cockpit, heading out with the toolbox in hand once more to pressurize the cockpit.

The exhaustion from having to run from and fight off the ice spiders took a toll on the group, the three of them falling asleep shortly after the Razor Crest had made it off the planet. The Mandalorian set a course for the estuary moon of Trask in the navigator. The ship creaked and struggled, but it pushed on as they left the atmosphere. Anya had brief thoughts of what she told The Mandalorian, about wanting to kiss him before she dozed off, the child snoring away in her arms. 

The group awoke to the console blaring beep after beep, their eyes immediately adjusting to Trask, the estuary moon covered in water and smaller patches of land. The child and Anya wiped the sleep from their eyes as The Mandalorian immediately adjusted himself and began messing with the controls to ease them down onto the estuary moon.

“Dank Farrik.” The Mandalorian cursed, hitting the console as something else went wrong, “The landing array is not responding. Going to have to do a manual re-entry. We should have enough fuel to slow us down.” He breathed in, “If we don’t burn into a crisp.”

Anya stared at the back of his helmet, unable to find the words to say in reply. There wasn’t enough time either way, as the Razor Crest began getting pulled into the gravity of the estuary moon of Trask. Around them, heat began to build up, engulfing the ship.

“I need your help.” The Mandalorian briefly turned to Anya before pointing with his hand, “I need you to hold this lever back, and keep it there. Can you do that for me?”

“Yes.” Anya replied, rushing quickly as she put the child down in the opposite passenger seat, quickly grabbing onto the lever and holding it back. She kept her grip firm, and her focus steady.

The ship was descending further and further into the atmosphere at an alarming rate, while a woman came blaring into the comms, urging the Razor Crest to slow down. They ignored her voice, focusing on their task at hand. The Mandalorian had enough of her voice after the third time she spoke and shut comms off as they neared towards the landing pad. The child giggled in the background as The Mandalorian yelled, “Now.” He eased the ship down, just to where it hovered over the landing pad, “Here we go, nice and easy… easy.” He repeated the last word. Just as he settled the ship down, it toppled over, an explosion going off in the engine besides them as the ship fell into the water.

Anya took a brief glance at the ship behind her as they stepped off of it; the Razor Crest wrecked. It was a far cry from the ship that she first saw, now it was just a shell of its former self. The Mandalorian paid a Mon Calamari to fix his ship, get it in decent working order though Anya knew that was going to be a tough feat. The Mandalorian had secured most of his belongings, the beskar he had come into possession of had been sealed away and suffered no more damage. But Anya’s clothes were gone, completely washed away into the ocean below, and she made a brief mental note to purchase whatever clothing they had available here.

They walked along the pier, the child following at their side in his pod. The Mandalorian was the first to speak up after their harrowing journey here, pulling Anya’s gaze from somewhere else, somewhere she was staring intently, “What are you looking at?” He questioned.

Anya shook her head, “Thought I saw something.”

The Mandalorian looked where she was looking and saw nothing, so he shrugged his shoulders as Anya continued speaking, changing the subject, “How are you going to go about catching a bounty when you have no ship to put them on?”

He sighed, “I don’t know.” Taking a breath, “For now, we’ll have to stay in the inn. Until the ship can be returned to working order.”

They walked silently together towards the inn, Anya and the child staying close to The Mandalorian’s side. They were able to book a room for a couple of days, unsure of when they could return to the Razor Crest. Anya saw the stares on The Mandalorian when he walked into the room, and it wasn’t fear that she saw. It was like a stare of familiarity; as if they had seen others that looked like him before. She was sure he had seen it too, and after checking out their room they returned into the lobby area where there was Mon Calamari and Quarren alike having a meal. The child had a clear look of hunger on his face, watching as others around him ate.

They sat down at the table together, The Mandalorian ordering a meal for both Anya and the child. Though Anya didn’t think what was available looked too appetizing, but she didn’t have the right to be picky about where their next meal would be coming from, seeing as nearly everything on the ship had been ruined; even their food.

Their server had been looking at The Mandalorian curiously, which they noticed. When he approached again to see how they were doing, The Mandalorian was quick to speak, “Your eyes have been on me this entire time, Mon Calamari.” He took a breath, “Are Mandalorians familiar to you?”

The Mon Calamari was caught off guard by The Mandalorian’s comment, but he spoke quickly in reply, “Yes. I have seen others like you come through here.”

Anya glanced towards the Mon Calamari and to The Mandalorian, who kept his focus on the Mon Calamari. 

“Where?” The Mandalorian asked.

The Mon Calamari put his finger up, telling The Mandalorian to hold on for a moment as he stepped away towards a table of Quarren, speaking to them in hushed tones. The Mandalorian and Anya briefly looked at each other before the Mon Calamari returned with one of the Quarren in tow who sat down and began to speak, “You’re looking for others of your kind?” The Mandalorian nodded his head as the Quarren continued, “Hmm, I can take you to them, a couple hours sail. But it’ll cost you.”

The Mandalorian knew how long the trip to see where the other Mandalorians were located would take, but what he didn’t know is how long he would be away speaking with them. He needed the child with him, to explain to them his mission to return the child to the Jedi. But, he didn’t want Anya staying behind in the inn alone, so she easily agreed to come along on the trip as well, not wanting to leave The Mandalorian’s side. 

The ship that the Quarren took them on seemed to be a fishing vessel, a working one. The group of three kept to themselves, overlooking the ocean as they sailed. Anya’s stomach felt queasy a bit, having never been on a ship in her life, let alone on a planet or moon with as much water as this one held. She vomited once over the side of the ship, The Mandalorian and child watching her as she wiped her mouth with a groan. She held her stomach, turning back around to look at them as The Mandalorian spoke, “You okay?”

“No.” Anya mumbled, “But I’ll be fine.”

The Mandalorian stepped closer to her, grabbing her hand reassuringly as he said, “We’ll be back on land soon.” His gloved covered thumb caressing her hand. Anya smiled softly at him, turning to look at the child afterwards who stared in between the two of them; his wide eyes curious at the exchange. 

The Mandalorian held her hand for just a few more moments, the child close to their sides as a Quarren approached them. They pulled their hands away from each other, turning to look at the Quarren as he stood near them, speaking, “Have you all ever seen a Mamacore eat?” The Quarren motioned to the covered water pit in the middle of the boat, speaking of the creature that lurked inside.

Anya didn’t respond, and neither did The Mandalorian. Anya knew he didn’t want to speak to him, just wanted to get through this trip as fast as possible. Though the Quarren continued speaking despite the silence at his words, “The kid might take an interest.” The child looked up towards The Mandalorian and Anya, that curiosity clear in his eyes.

“Fine.” The Mandalorian sighed underneath his breath, knowing he had no will power to deny the child of anything he wanted. 

The Mandalorian walked first towards the bar covered pit in the middle of the ship, with Anya and the child following closely behind, the child still in his pod. They walked over and stopped when The Mandalorian said, “Close enough.” The pit opened and water beneath it bubbled, the creature breathing. 

The Quarren began speaking about the Mamacore’s eating habits as they looked into the pit. It happened so fast, suddenly the Quarren hit the child’s pod into the water, his pod closing as the creature swallowed him whole. Anya tried to react fast, but another Quarren nearby grabbed her and restrained her arms. The Mandalorian took one quick look at Anya as she said, “Go get him! Go!” She didn’t think twice about her own life. ‘Save the child, save the child.’ She kept repeating as The Mandalorian dived in after the child; the bars closing behind him.

“Mando!” Anya screamed, still trying to struggle as the Quarren began attacking him in the water with spears, speaking of wanting of his beskar. She could hear The Mandalorian struggling to breathe, gasping for breath as he clung onto the bars, unable to reach the child. Anya got free briefly, kicking one of the Quarrens and punching another, but they grabbed her once again, knocking her to the floor of the ship. She glared up at them, anger in her eyes. And then she heard it, something above her. It was a sudden flash, something suddenly landing on the ship. The Quarren that had been holding her down was attacked, an unknown Mandalorian coming into view, their beskar blue with an intricate helmet design. This unknown Mandalorian helped her, knocking out or killing the Quarren around her, helping her to sit upright on boxes nearby before going towards the Mandalorian. Anya noticed then that there were two more of them.

“Give me your hand, brother.” Anya heard the unknown Mandalorian speak to Mando as she reached her hand down, pulling him out of the water pit.

“The child.” He gasped out, “The creature has the child. Please save the child.” Mando was pulled out of the water and guided towards the boxes next to Anya as they both breathed heavily.

“Don’t worry brother. We’ve got this.” The Mandalorian that had helped Anya spoke as another dove into the water to save the child.

“Are you okay?” Anya gasped out through heavy breaths as she reached out to The Mandalorian, grabbing his hand. Hearing him drowning and being unable to do nothing terrified her to no end. 

“Yes.” He breathed out, coughing after he spoke, “Are you?”

Anya nodded her head briefly as they heard shooting under the water. And then one of the other Mandalorians flew out from the water, delivering the crushed pod that the child was in. The Mandalorian and Anya sat up further, staring as the Mandalorian opened the pod, ripping off the metal. The child was inside, unharmed. “Here you go, little one.” She spoke as she handed the child to The Mandalorian, who was outstretching his arms, aching to hold the child.

“Thank you.” He rasped out, coughing a bit, “I’ve been searching for others of our kind.”

“Lucky we found you first.” The unknown Mandalorian standing in the middle of the group spoke first.

“I’ve been tasked with returning the child to its kind, I was hoping-” The Mandalorian cut himself off as both he and Anya looked up towards the unknown Mandalorians in front of them, watching in complete confusion as they removed their helmets. Anya’s eyes darted towards Mando, wondering what exactly was going on, her mouth slightly agape as the child stared in bewilderment as well.

Anya watched as The Mandalorian stood up, and she quickly stood up besides him as he began to speak to them, “Where did you get that armor?” He questioned.

The short red-haired Mandalorian that stood in the middle stared curiously at Mando, “This armor has been in my family for three generations.”

“You do not cover your faces, you are not Mandalorian.” Mando replied. Anya could see the tension in his body, the confusion weighing in his mind just as it was in hers. Why were they taking off their helmets?

“Dank Farrik. He’s one of them.” The male Mandalorian spoke.

“One of what?” Mando questioned, his voice low.

“I am Bo-Katan of Clan Kryze.” The woman Mandalorian standing in the middle of the group spoke, “I was born on Mandalore and fought in the Purge, I am the last of my line.” She stared at Mando, looking over his covered face as she said, “And you are a Child of the Watch.”

“The Watch?” Mando questioned as the child looked around between the Mandalorians.  
Bo-Katan breathed deeply before explaining, “Children of the Watch are a cult of religious zealots that broke away from Mandalorian society. Their goal was to re-establish the ancient way.” 

The Mandalorian stepped closer to her, anger in every word and the way he moved, “There is only one way, the way of the Mandalore.” He turned towards Anya then, handing the child to her as he lifted her up without warning. Anya tightened her grip on the child, taken off guard as he flew them up and away off of the ship.

They returned to the inn and to their booked room. It was silent as they walked inside, The Mandalorian quickly shutting the door before sitting down on the couch nearby. He was still, only breathing as he stared ahead at the wall. Anya and the child looked at each other, the both of them clearly concerned about The Mandalorian.

“Mando?” Anya questioned softly, breaking the silence as she set the child down on a chair at the table in the room. The child stayed put, his eyes on the Mandalorian as Anya slowly walked towards him.

The Mandalorian was silent, unable to utter a single word as he stared at the empty walls ahead of him, he wouldn’t even turn to look at Anya or the child. Anya knew nothing of Mandalorian society, only that they had been fierce and honorable warriors. To know that there was more than one way to be a Mandalorian, and not only what Mando had known must be heavy to weigh for him, she didn’t even know how to began to comfort him. This was something he had sworn to his entire life since he was a child, and to find out that the clan he had been a part of was simply an offshoot extremist group was not an easy thing to process.

Anya tentatively sat down next to The Mandalorian, she didn’t know what to say to him. She could sense how he felt, and right now she knew that words wouldn’t help. So, she simply sat next to him in silence, waiting to see if he would speak first. The child was quiet as well, his full attention on his Mandalorian caretaker, just as worried for him as Anya was. He never spoke, that wasn’t until a sudden knock repeating on the door. The knock pulled The Mandalorian from his daze as he turned his head towards the door. Anya was the one to get up and answer it, opening the door to find the three helmetless Mandalorians standing there. Either they followed them, or they must’ve figured out they were in this room someway.

Anya simply stared at them as The Mandalorian got up and walked to stand besides her in the doorway, finally speaking as he questioned, “What are you doing here?”

“Look.” Bo-Katan spoke, stepping closer, “We have things we need to discuss, don’t we?” Her eyes traveled to the child who still sat at the table. The child made a noise in response, staring back at Bo-Katan.

The Mandalorian stood silent for a moment before replying, “Fine.”

Bo-Katan smirked as she said, “Good. Follow us to the lobby.” She glanced at Anya briefly before stepping away, the other Mandalorians following her.

The Mandalorian didn’t immediately follow them, instead he spoke to Anya briefly before leaving. “Stay here with the child. I’ll be back soon.” There was a reluctance in his voice. The Mandalorian couldn’t handle the fact that they didn’t keep their helmets on, and the weight of the information they dropped on him; but he knew he needed to speak with these other Mandalorians if he was to accomplish his goal of finding the Jedi.

Anya nodded her head at his words, though she felt it again. That thought pooling in her mind. Just before he walked away, she wanted to reach out and pull him to her; kiss his lips. But she ignored it, and he simply squeezed her hand for a moment before walking away to join them.

The child ended up falling asleep in Anya’s arms as she sat on the couch, waiting for The Mandalorian to return. She couldn’t imagine the fear the child must’ve have felt being swallowed by that monster, stuck in his pod in the darkness. The thought made Anya’s eyes well up with tears, thinking of him in there, and if he had not made it. There was no denying that like The Mandalorian, she too had become very protective and attached to this child. She spent most of her time taking care of him, raising him with The Mandalorian. She couldn’t imagine a world without either of them in it. They had to always be safe, nothing could ever go wrong again; she wouldn’t be able to bare it. Anya already lost her parents, she wasn’t going to lose The Mandalorian and the child.

As she waited for The Mandalorian to return, she dozed off a few times but would quickly awake, her eyes immediately going to the door. She was awake when The Mandalorian returned, walking into the room quietly as he shut the door behind him. He said nothing as he approached them, sitting down next to Anya and a still sleeping child on the couch. “What happened?” Anya questioned, her voice soft. She looked at The Mandalorian as he sat there, his head turned towards her.

“Bo-Katan can lead me to the Jedi, she knows one.” The Mandalorian replied, his voice low, “But they need my help on a mission first.”

“A mission?” Anya questioned, “Where are you going?”

“Not far.” He replied, “An Imperial freighter has been stockpiling weapons here. They need my help getting on the ship to steal them.” He took a breath as Anya listened to his explanation, “They plan to retake Mandalore, and if they are to accomplish that… they need the weapons.”

“I understand.” Anya replied as she gazed at him, “Are you okay?” She asked in a near whisper.

“No.” The Mandalorian replied after a brief moment of silence.

“I’m sorry.” Anya’s voice was tender, showing that she truly felt for him, “I’m here… if you want to talk about it. When you’re ready.”

“I know… thank you.” The Mandalorian replied, his voice cracking, “I don’t know what I would do without you.” His voice was vulnerable, and it was something Anya had never heard before.

“I don’t know what I would do without you either.” Anya whispered, almost breathless, “I was so scared earlier… when I saw you in that pit and you couldn’t get out.” Her eyes watered, her voice becoming uneven and she couldn’t stop the tears that immediately began to fall. It was as if she couldn’t process what had happened until now, not until the three of them sat there together that it really hit her. She could’ve lost them today, she could’ve lost everything once again, “I was so afraid I’d lose you and the child. I-I...” 

The Mandalorian gently reached over to her, pulling her closer as the child nestled snuggly in Anya’s arms against her chest. The Mandalorian wrapped his beskar covered arms around them as Anya rested her head against his shoulder.

“You’ll never lose us, you never lose me...” The Mandalorian reassured, “I promise you that.”

Anya cried still as she spoke quietly against his shoulder, “But you plan to deliver the child to the Jedi...”

The Mandalorian sighed deeply, “I have to.” His voice was broken again, “They could help him. What can I do?”

“You’re his father now.” Anya replied as she turned her head to look up at his beskar helmet, “You can’t send him away.” The child was still asleep in her arms, unaware of their conversation as they spoke quietly.

“I was told by creed that this is what I have to do.” The Mandalorian sighed, “I never planned to feel this way about him, to care so much… it won’t be easy to let go.”

Anya couldn’t stop her tears that kept silently falling. She had known of The Mandalorian’s plan for the child. Though it truly didn’t dawn on her until now, now that they were so close because of the Mandalorians they met today. She thought that maybe they wouldn’t be able to find any remaining Jedi. She wasn’t sure if her thoughts were selfish, what would be better for the child. Though it was clear that he loved his caretakers, he was deeply attached to The Mandalorian. Maybe this wasn’t the best decision, but Anya couldn’t say anymore. 

They sat in silence while the child slept peacefully. The Mandalorian kept his arms around them, holding them as close as he possibly could. Anya couldn’t explain the comfort she felt in his arms, the protection and tenderness radiating from him, how he felt about her. She struggled with her words for several moments, wanting to speak to him again, “Mando.” She whispered his name, voice tender against his shoulder. She felt his body tense underneath her, his breath caught in his throat. Then he spoke, the trust radiating in his voice as The Mandalorian spoke of something sacred to him, something he never once uttered to anyone.

“Din.” He whispered, his voice cracked, “My real name... is Din Djarin.”


	8. Chapter Seven

The room filled with sounds from the child, cooing as he ate. Anya sat next to him at the table in their booked room, eating as well. Din hadn’t been gone too long when the child decided that he was hungry, showing signs by whining to Anya. She didn’t want to leave the room, knowing that outside of here there was no protection for her or the child. Though she had a blaster at her side now, she still wasn’t exactly the best shot with it. But she went, knowing there was no other way to get food besides stepping into the lobby. Anya was able to convince the inn owner to let her and the child eat in their room, feeling uneasy about eating out in the open among all the Quarren that kept eyeing her. She wasn’t sure if they knew what happened back on that ship, maybe they did since it never returned to port. Either way, Anya wanted to stay as far away from them as possible.

Anya finished her meal, despite her thinking it was one of the most horrible things she’s ever eaten. Right now, food was food and there wasn’t much choice here. She wondered how the Razor Crest was coming along, and the thought made her remember her lack of clothing, and the fact that she had not had a chance to shop around here. The other Mandalorians showed up, and they had occupied everything since then; with Din being away on their mission. She realized too that she hadn’t been able to shower since before they crashed on Maldo Kreis, and there was no shower in the inn.

She let out a sigh, causing the child to turn and look at her. Anya smiled at him, reaching over to affectionately rub his ears, which was something he always liked. The child cooed at her, his little toothy grin appearing.

“You are just the cutest, you know that right?” Anya continued to rub his ears, “The absolute cutest. I’d let you get away with anything you wanted to do.”

The child giggled and Anya smiled softly. Her thoughts drifted towards the future as she looked at the child. She wanted to imagine that he’d stay with them, and Din wouldn’t deliver him to the Jedi as he had planned. Maybe the Jedi could help, but it wouldn’t have to involve them separating from the child. Anya couldn’t imagine the child apart from Din especially. Either way, she tried to embrace the moments she had with the child, without trying to think too much of what was to come.

Din returned sooner than Anya expected, within a couple hours he was at the door as Anya opened it. He made sure to lock the door in place behind him as he stepped into the room, standing in front of Anya as she held the child in her arms. She noticed Din carrying a bag in his right hand.

“Did everything go well?” Anya questioned, before eyeing what he was holding.

“For the most part.” Din replied, “Here.” They traded, Din handing Anya the bag while he took the child, cradling him in his arms.

Anya opened the bag to find clothing inside for her. She looked up at Din, questioning, “You just picked all this up?”

“After the mission.” He nodded his head, sitting down on the couch with the child.

“Thank you.” Anya told him before setting the bag down on the table.

Din nodded his head once more before saying, “I also checked on the ship. It doesn’t look the best but it’s ready, we can leave now.”

Anya stared at him, sensing the urgency in his voice as she stood in front of him, “Did Bo-Katan make well on her promise?” This was why he wanted to leave as fast as possible.

Din sighed, taking a breath before sharing the news with her, “Yes. She pointed me towards a Jedi named Ahsoka Tano. She’s in the city of Calodan on the forest planet Corvus.”

Though Anya had not traveled the galaxy until being taken in by Din, she would read about all the other planets out there that she once thought she would never be able to see. She remembered where certain planets were and how far they were, dreaming of seeing the galaxy one day. She knew Corvus was far.

“That’ll take a couple days.” Anya replied. Even in hyperspace, this one would take some time.

“I know.” Din replied with another sigh, “Hopefully the Crest will hold up. Let’s get going.”

Anya remembered how the Razor Crest looked when they stepped off it those few days ago. Truly a shell of its former self, and not much had changed in her opinion. The Mon Calamari had done what they could, but the Crest needed someone far more advanced to get her back to how she used to look before. It was being held together by scrap metal and netting.

“This was the best they could do?” Anya questioned as they stood side by side together in front of the ship.

“I said the same thing.” Din muttered.

Anya smiled a little before asking, “What about the quarry?”

“My tracking fob never beeped. Either the quarry left, or they’re hiding out on land far from here.” Din said. He hadn’t forgotten, neither of them really had, they just knew it was the least important thing right now.

The three of them got onto the Crest together, the ship shaking as it lifted off the ground. Inside was a mess, and Anya had no idea how they would make it to Corvus without this ship falling apart in hyperspace.  
The child had settled down and fell asleep in the bunk, resting in his hammock. It was one of the areas of the ship that had not been completely destroyed, somehow the water stayed out of there. Din was wise to place the unknown Mandalorian’s beskar inside, resting on the blankets where Din slept. Anya left the child and returned to the cockpit, finding Din sitting still with his head tilted, lightly snoring. She smiled softly, glad that he was able to find some rest. Though she wasn’t tired, and her skin felt extremely grimy. She knew she could only get so clean being on the ship in its current state, but regardless she wanted to shower.

She stepped away out of the cockpit, descending the ladder. She grabbed her new bag of clothing before walking through the hull towards the small shower room. Once inside she closed the door, immediately removing the clothing from her body, undoing the bun that sat atop her head. She tossed the dirty clothing into the corner of the room before stepping inside the shower. The water was cool and it felt nice on her body, but she wanted a little warmth. The water flowed through her long black hair as it clung to her skin. Water was something that had always been precious to her, having lived on Tatooine for such a long time. She simply stood under the shower head for several moments, letting the water wash over her body.

Her eyes were closed, enjoying the feeling of the water on her skin. She zoned out, feeling totally relaxed as she stood there. But then she sensed something, and as she opened her eyes, the light in the room went out. “What the kriff?” She muttered to herself, trying to feel around carefully, not wanting to stumble in the darkness. 

She felt a bit panicked as she moved her hands around, her breathing becoming heavy as her hands came into contact with bare flesh. Anya gasped as she heard his voice then, it sounded different, “Relax, Cyar'ika. It’s me.”

“Din.” Anya breathed out, feeling that he was now in the shower with her.

“Yes.” He replied, his voice low as she felt his hands moving over her naked body.

“You… you sound different.” Anya replied, her eyes trying to adjust to the darkness. She realized then that it was because he had no helmet on, no beskar, nothing. He was completely naked, her hands rested against his chest in the darkness.

“No helmet.” Din spoke as he backed her up against the shower wall in the dark, guiding her so she couldn’t fall.

“O-Oh.” Anya stuttered out as she felt his hot breath against her neck. His lips pressed against her neck and she felt his mustache and beard against her skin, pressing soft kisses as Anya couldn’t help but to gasp, the heat beginning to pool in between her legs. She felt hot, exhilarated as she breathed heavily. She couldn’t believe that she was feeling him against her like this. His lips felt like fire against her skin, igniting sparks, Anya’s body tingling all over. “Din.” She moaned, feeling his hard cock pressing against her thigh. “Y-You were asleep.” She gasped as he began to suck on her neck, biting the flesh lightly, “I thought you were asleep.” He said nothing in response for a few moments as he trailed kisses over her neck.

“I was.” He muttered against her flesh, “Then I woke up when you left.”

Anya could only gasp in response, her hands traveling over his chest and up to his neck. She couldn’t help it as she brought her hands to his head, feeling his hair in between her fingers. His hair was short, she assumed it was dark. Her hands kept traveling as Din said nothing, simply letting her touch him, her fingers moving over his face. She felt his strong nose, and jaw, feeling the mustache and beard on his face.

“You’re beautiful.” Anya couldn’t help but to breath out as her fingers danced over his lips, his bottom lip pouty.

He chuckled, the noise of his laugh sending warmth through Anya as he spoke, “You can’t even see me.” He leaned forward into her touch.

“I don’t care.” Anya whispered, “I know you’re beautiful.”

Din didn’t speak to Anya’s words, instead he closed the gap in between their mouths, finding her lips in the darkness. He kissed her deeply, and Anya melted into his embrace. She imagined for so long what kissing him would be like, and her imagination couldn’t do the actual feeling much justice. She couldn’t get enough of his lips, they stopped kissing for brief moments to breathe but would immediately kiss again. Though Anya felt his right hand traveling down her body, lower and lower until he reached her pussy, his fingers beginning to rub circles over her clit. She moaned into his mouth, pulling away slightly as he moved his mouth to her neck, kissing the flesh again.

He fingered her as she grew wetter by the seconds, listening to her as she moaned his name, “Din.” She gasped out over and over as his fingers moved faster.

“Sounds beautiful when you say my name.” Din breathed against her neck as she bit down on her lip.

She smiled into the darkness, gasping in surprise when he suddenly turned her around. Anya’s chest pressed into the wall as adjusted himself behind her. She moaned as she felt his cock pressing against her entrance, his hand guiding himself as he breathed loudly behind her. He held onto her hip tightly with his left hand as his other held his cock, pushing it into her slowly. 

“So tight, Cyar'ika.” He grunted with a low growl from behind her, his voice sending a jolt of chills through Anya’s body. To hear him speaking without his helmet on made her absolutely wild.

She gradually adjusted to his size once again, the heat and wetness in between her legs helping him along. He grabbed onto both of her hips once he was completely inside her. Bracing himself as Anya tried to cling to the wall, he thrusted into her, deep and precise. Anya moaned, the water coming down from the shower head making their bodies slicker and harder to hold onto.

Din gave a few slow, teasing thrusts for several moments as Anya begged. Her begging caused him to increase his pace, fucking her hard into the wall. They both tried to keep down their voices, their cries and sighs of pleasure echoing in the shower. They were completely lost in one another, unable to stop muttering each other’s names as they pleasured one another. It was as if nothing existed outside this small shower room. He made her come once from this position, and as she tried to come down from the feeling he turned her around, picking her up in his arms. Anya was quick to grab onto him, wrapping her arms around his neck as he cradled her in his arms. Her thighs wrapped around his hips, Anya struggling to keep them locked around him due to the water falling on their bodies. But his hands held her in place, keeping her still and up as he thrusted up inside her, pressing her back into the shower wall.

“Oh, Din.” Anya moaned, tightening her grip on him, nails digging into his shoulders.

“Cyar'ika.” He grunted in response, her moans of his name encouraging him as he thrusted harder once again. He gave it all he had, his mouth hot against her neck as he pressed sloppy kisses to her flesh. He was close, she could feel it in the way his body trembled. She encouraged him to let go saying, “Cum in me, Din. Cum for me.” She moaned into his ear, pressing kisses against the side of his face in the darkness.

Her words made him lose it. Din’s body convulsed, tremor after tremor wracking his body as he spilled himself into her, bringing her to another climax as well. He grunted against her neck, his body shaking as he came down from his high, Anya riding hers out as well. They breathed heavily against each other, slick flesh against slick flesh. She found his face again in the darkness, pressing kisses to every spot she could find, finally landing on his lips.

They stayed in the darkness as the water from the shower poured over their bodies, simply enjoying the moment before they knew they had to part. With a child that could wake up any moment, they couldn’t spend too much time wrapped up in each other. Din kissed Anya’s lips for what felt like forever to her, though finally he was the one to pull apart.

“I’ll get dressed in the hull.” He muttered, his lips still slightly touching hers.

“Okay.” Anya whispered, pecking his lips softly for one quick second.

“Though… I don’t want to stop kissing you.” Din spoke, his breath tingling against Anya’s lips, “I imagined what it would be like to kiss you for so long.”

Anya smiled in the darkness, “And I was nervous when I admitted to you a few days ago that I wanted to kiss you.” She sighed a little, “I didn’t want to upset you.”

“Why would that upset me?” Din whispered as Anya felt his fingers caressing her cheek.

“Because no one can see your face.” Anya spoke, knowing she was opening the wound further. She didn’t want to hurt him by bringing up what the other Mandalorians had told him. 

She heard him sigh and breathe deeply. The only reason he was here with her now like this was because he could turn off the lights and prevent her from seeing his face. Anya didn’t expect him to jump at the chance to take his helmet off just because the other Mandalorians had deemed it to be okay. Anya knew Din wouldn’t be able to come to terms with what he learned so quickly, or even if at all. She didn’t know whether she wanted him to follow their way or not, for years he had his clan and their way of being a Mandalorian. Though she did hope that he would be able to talk about it with her, rather than keeping his feelings hidden inside like he has often done before.

“I don’t want to talk about this.” Din finally spoke, and Anya felt his hands leave her.

“I just don’t want you to keep it locked away inside.” Anya quickly tried to correct herself if he thought she was heading there, “When you’re ready.” She added.

“I know.” Din spoke softly and then she felt his touch again, “I’m going to get dressed, before the kid wakes up.”

Anya nodded her head, feeling him kiss her wet forehead briefly before stepping away. She heard him leave the shower, and she had no clue how he found his way out of the room. She turned her body away towards the shower head, turning the water off as the light switched back on. It took a few moments for her eyes to adjust to the light again, the room empty once again except for her. She dried herself off, brushing through her hair and putting on some of the fresh new clothing that Din had picked up for her. 

Din and Anya had come a long way as far as speaking to each other goes. For over two months they had short conversations, the topic often being that of the child. Then, it became inevitable that they grew closer, it had only been a matter of time until one of them broke into admitting how they felt about the other and taking that step. Anya somehow always expected that it would be her, knowing how Din was. A lone Mandalorian bounty hunter who never had anyone to talk to of how he felt, no one to care about, repressed his feelings wouldn’t be the first one to admit his feelings to the person he had fallen for. This is why Anya knew he would not speak easily about what the other Mandalorians had told him, that his entire life as a Mandalorian had essentially been a lie due to being part of an extremist sect of Mandalorian society unbeknownst to him. It would take time, like everything in between them.

When Anya was ready, she rejoined the Mandalorian in the cockpit, having to quickly brace herself as she gripped onto one of the passenger seats; the ship dropping from hyperspace. It was too sudden, and it was clear to see that something was wrong once again as Din frantically messed with the controls. “Dank Farrik!” He cursed, slamming his fist down on the console, “Mon Calamari… unbelievable.”

Anya sighed from behind him, loosening her grip from the passenger seat as she asked, “Is something wrong with the hyperdrive again?”

“It’ll work, but it’s risky.” Din replied, “The Crest is just unstable.”

“We can’t get to Corvus like this.” Anya spoke, “The Crest will fall apart in hyperspace if we keep pushing it too far.” 

“I know.” Din sighed, “We’ll have to go to Nevarro.”

“Are you sure about that?” Anya questioned. When they were last there, the town was in the process of being cleaned up; Din’s friend and guild leader Greef Karga informing him that they would soon be relocating the guild. They had already driven out the remnants of the Empire from their hold over the planet, the next step was the guild. Still, she was unsure of their safety.

“I trust that my friends are making it a safe place.” Din replied.

Anya stared at him, sighing as she said, “Okay, if you feel safe enough to be there without hiding the child then I trust you.”

Din nodded his head once before telling Anya to sit down and brace herself. He would have to punch the ship into hyperspace, push it just a little more for them to reach Nevarro.

They arrived to Nevarro in one piece, almost. Bits of the Razor Crest were flying off as they descended onto the planet. Din carefully lowered the ship onto the black dirt, as Anya waited for the ship to fall apart upon their landing, though it didn’t. On the outside, the town seemed somewhat different than what Anya remembered days ago. The town center was more busy, friendlier faces and merchants seeing food and trinkets. It wasn’t like this when they had been here last, she remembered seeing some similar things from the safety of the Razor Crest cockpit but nothing quite like this. It surprised her that they were able to get the guild out this quickly, though it had been in the works for quite some time, but still bounty hunters were able to offload their quarry here for the time being as they worked to establish themselves on a new planet.

Anya followed Din out of the cockpit as he went to retrieve the child. Then she was right at his side still as they stepped out of the Crest, or tried to at least. The ramp door got stuck, forcing them to have to climb down. They were approached by the man Anya assumed to be Greef Karga and an unknown woman next to him. Din was quick to hand the child off to the woman before helping Anya down the ramp. She straightened herself once she was on the ground, looking at the two new faces in front of her.

“Good to see you again, Mando.” Greef Karga spoke, reaching his hand out towards Din as she shook his hand, “And who might this be?” He turned to Anya, smiling at her. Anya returned the smile.

“This is Anya Aryss, she cares for the child when I’m hunting.” Din spoke, saying nothing further than that. Anya wasn’t sure what she expected him to say, but chopping her up to just be the child’s baby sitter is not what she had in mind. Anya didn’t realize his friends noticed the look on her face, she didn’t even realize she had a look on her face.

“Oh come on, Mando. I think she’s more than that.” The woman spoke up, winking at Anya.

“Uh.” Anya muttered as Din fidgeted nervously on his feet next to her. Greef Karga chuckled.

The woman smiled at Anya before handing off the child to Greef, “Anyway, I’m Cara Dune. Nice to meet you, Anya.” She reached her hand out to Anya, and they shook hands. 

“Looks like the Crest needs some help.” Greef Karga spoke, and thankfully they were changing the subject. Anya already felt awkward enough after that exchange, and she knew that Din did as well.

“It’s been through a lot.” Din replied.

“I’ll get my best guys to work on it.” Greef Karga said as he motioned over two nearby workers, informing them to work on the ship and get it back to how it used to be. He informed Din that it would take at least a day or two to fix.

Once the exchanges and greetings were over, Greef and Cara led them through the town, showing them the process that had been made on it. Anya noticed that there were more women and children out and about as opposed to the hardened bounty hunters she would see roaming the town streets before. Din and Anya followed them as they led them into a cantina bar, what used to be where the bounty hunters gathered for a drink and received their next quarries. Except now it was empty.

“We’re planning on turning it into a school.” Cara spoke as they entered the empty room. Greef still held the child in arms, and Anya could see how happy he was to be held by him again. Anya didn’t know exactly the part these two had played in the child’s life but he seemed to be at ease in their presence.

“That would be good.” Din looked towards Cara as she talked.

Anya looked at the child then who was reaching his arms out towards her. “Oh.” Greef chuckled, handing the child off to Anya as he said, “Looks like he wants to go back with his mother.” Another wink, and then a smile from Cara.

Anya smiled, blushing slightly at his comment. She didn’t know if the child saw her that way but, the possibility of him seeing her as his mother made her happy, knowing Din was like a father to him.

Din’s head turned towards Anya then, looking at the child in her arms. Anya smiled at him a bit, though she wished she could see the expression currently on his face. Though judging by his body language, he was nervous. He had never been in a situation like this before, never felt these feelings towards a woman. Having it clearly being out there without him ever saying it to his friends, it was just obvious, made him clearly nervous. It was quite cute, Anya thought.

“Alright, enough making you two nervous already.” Greef waved his hand off, being the one to change the subject again as he approached Din, “We have an issue that we need your help with.”

“What is it?” Din questioned as Anya looked towards them.

“There’s one last remaining Imperial holdout on the other side of the planet. We could really use your strength on this one.” Greef informed him as Cara nodded in agreement.

“Anya and the child can stay here in town at the inn. They’ll be safe.” Cara spoke up.

Din shook his head, “I can’t leave them.”

“They’ll be safe, we have eyes through out the town. You have my word.” Cara tried reassuring him.

Din protested again, but Anya spoke up, “We’ll be fine.” She nodded her head, “They need your help.” Din looked at her and she tried to figure out what was going through his mind, staring at his beskar helmet, almost like he was pleading with her not to agree to this. I think he knew they would be okay, but the thought of being apart from them was something he didn’t like. The last time he was apart from them was the mission he went on with the other Mandalorians, and even then he absolutely hated having to leave them behind.

“Listen to your girl.” Cara pushed Din’s arm lightly and he nodded, sighing in agreement.

“Alright then!” Greef exclaimed as he clapped his hands together, “I’ll take you two to the inn, make sure you’re settled.” Anya nodded her head, glancing at Din as his eyes followed her through the helmet, watching her and the child until they disappeared out the door.

It was silent for a couple moments as Greef walked with Anya and the child, leading them towards the inn. He was the first to break the silence though, asking, “So, how did you and Mando meet? I’ve been curious but, the guy was already nervous enough underneath all that beskar.” He chuckled.

Anya couldn’t help but to laugh a bit as well, “He saved my life on Tatooine. I had nowhere to go, so he offered me a home on the Crest, taking care of the child.”

“Ah I see.” Greef replied, “And your relationship with him?” He smiled again.

“Well… one thing led to another.” She spoke.

Greef chuckled again, his laugh warm and inviting her to laugh more, “Well, it’s clear that he cares deeply about you. I’ve known him for quite awhile as the lone bounty hunter. It’s good for him to have a partner.”

Anya turned to Greef and smiled at him, which he returned as they finally reached the inn. He guided them inside, booking the room for them. He made sure they were inside, and informed his friend who ran the inn to make sure they got everything they needed and that they were kept safe. He left them after awhile, going to rejoin Din and Cara while Anya took the child out to the lobby where the inn keeper was quick to ask Anya if they were hungry and if they needed anything. Of course, the little green cutie was starving. 

Anya spent most of the time safe in the room with the child, who was quick to fall asleep after they had eaten. It had been awhile since they were able to have a good decent meal since that fish paste back on the estuary moon of Trask, though the child had enjoyed that food. She wasn’t sure how long Din would be gone, and she supposed she should’ve questioned that before they left each other. But she knew he would return to them like he always has, that they would see him again soon.

A day had passed, and when Din returned it was the following morning. He came knocking at the door to their room. Anya opened it, immediately seeing how frantic he was as he questioned, “Where’s the child?”

“Sleeping.” Anya replied, as she pointed towards him where he lay on the bed in the room. She watched as Din rushed to him, picking him up in his arms, holding him as close as possible. Anya stared at Din curiously, wondering why he was acting like this, “Din, what’s wrong?”

“The ship is ready, we need to get out here.” He informed her, as he reached down to grab Anya’s bag of clothing for her. He walked towards her and practically shoved it into her hands, catching her off guard.

“Will you tell me what’s going on?” Anya asked, “You’re scaring me.”

“I’ll explain on the ship, let’s go.” He said, speaking as fast as possible as he guided Anya out of the room, keeping her and the child close to him as they left. Anya realized she didn’t even get to stop and say goodbye to Greef and Cara, finding them nowhere in site as Din walked them through the town, arriving at the Razor Crest. The ship was in pristine condition, even better than the first time she had seen it.

Din wasted no time getting inside, and Anya was quick to follow after him. He placed the child into the bunk briefly, resting him down onto the hammock before climbing up the ladder towards the cockpit, all at lightning pace. Anya tried keeping up with him, going up the ladder after him and bracing herself on the seat when he immediately took off, giving her little to no time to adjust. It was silent still as he jumped the ship into hyperspace, finally easing. “Din.” Anya spoke breaking the silence, “Tell me.”

Din sighed deeply, taking in a breath before he spoke as he stared ahead at hyperspace, “We discovered something in the Imperial holdout. It was more than that, it was a lab.” He took another breath, “They were… doing experiments on people with the child’s blood.”

“What?” Anya breathed out, her eyes widening.

“I don’t know what they’re trying to create. But, he can use the force… that has to have something to do with why they need him.” He took an even deeper breath, “The man who was after him, Moff Gideon… I thought he was dead. But he is alive, and he is still searching for the child.” Anya could hear the absolute fear in Din’s voice. She hadn’t known who had been after him, Din had never told her about the man who wanted the child, and it was because Din assumed him to be dead. But now, that was no longer the case. With this discovery, it became that much more imperative that they find this Jedi, find the help that the child desperately needed.


	9. Chapter Eight

The Crest was set to auto-pilot as they traveled through hyperspace, blue beams glowing around the ship with the navigator set to Corvus. Din stepped away out of the cockpit as Anya’s eyes followed him, after he just finished speaking. He told her the story of what happened on Nevarro when Moff Gideon almost got the child in his grasp once again, Greef and Cara fought at Din’s side to make sure it never happened. They were convinced that they defeated him, but with a recent hologram recording they all saw, it was clear that they were wrong. What exactly Moff Gideon wanted remained a mystery, he once served in the Empire and was fighting to restore it seemingly as the new ruler. His ambitions were a secret, though the knowledge Din had gained from the Imperial holdout shed some light on what the child was desired for.

Anya got up from the passenger seat in the cockpit as well after a couple moments of sitting there and trying to process the information. She descended down the ladder, finding Din sitting on the edge of the bunk with the child in his arms. The child was sleeping still, peacefully as Din gazed at him, holding him tenderly like the precious thing he was.

Din sensed Anya’s presence as she stood there, gazing at the two beings she loved the most, “I can’t let anything happen to him.” Din said, just above a whisper as his voice broke through the helmet’s vocoder.

“Nothing will.” Anya reassured, determination in her voice.

Not convinced, Din shook his head, already fearing the worst. He began to speak again, “I don’t want Gideon to find out about you either. If he does, he will take you too.” Din’s voice cracked, the emotion clear.

Anya stared at him, “He wouldn’t.” Tried reassuring again, “I’m not force sensitive. What use would I be?”

“He would take you and hurt you because of me.” Din spoke, voice quiet.

She didn’t have a response, instead she approached him, resting her hand on his shoulder. Her hand grazed over the cold beskar as he looked up at her, the child still in his arms. “You’d protect me, you’d protect us.” Anya said, her eyes glancing to the child.

“You’ll be in danger because of me.” He replied, “I-” He cut himself off. Anya stared at him, wondering what made him stop speaking. He wanted to say more, but he was having a hard time getting his words out. Going back to his usual Mandalorian ways of keeping silent instead of saying what he truly wanted to. For such a long time he never had to speak to anyone of what he felt, or what he was thinking. Sometimes, he would just shut down mid-sentence it seemed when things got to be too much.

“Din.” Anya spoke quietly as he turned from her to stand up, placing the sleeping child back into the hammock. He closed the bunk, giving the child what felt like more protection to him. Anya’s eyes were glued on Din as he then turned to her, closing the gap between them as his hands came to rest on her hips. He said nothing, only stared at her through his helmet. Anya tried to meet his eyes, having a good idea of where exactly they were as they looked at each other in silence. Though Anya’s breath began to grow a little heavier, a nervous feeling as he just stared at her and said nothing for several moments; almost as if he was taking time to take in every detail of her face.

“Din...” She finally spoke again, her voice soft and breaking a little as she swallowed a lump in her throat, “What?” She questioned, fidgeting on her feet. His stare through the helmet was unsettling, being unable to see his face for those expressions that might tell what he was about to say. 

“Ni kar’tayl gar darasuum.” The Mando’a words fell from his mouth, almost breathless through the vocoder in his helmet. Anya stared at him as his right hand left her hip, coming to caress and hold her cheek.

Anya was breathless, gulping at she looked up at him. Though she didn’t know what the Mando’a words meant, it sent an overwhelming feeling through her like she almost understood what they meant given how he was holding her. But she wanted to hear him say it.

“What does that mean?” She questioned, in a daze as his head was mere inches away from her now.

“I know you forever.” Din replied, voice breaking in the vocoder, “Mando’a for love.”

Anya’s breath caught in her throat, her eyes welling with tears at his confession. Now it was clear why he suddenly became silent and overwhelmed, silently working up the courage to speak his true feelings in the moment. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to admit his love for her, only that it frightened him how much he truly loved her. These feelings had been unknown to him for so long, as he always expected to live a life of a lone bounty hunter.

“I..” Anya breathed out, immediately needing to wrap her arms around his neck, the cold beskar of his helmet grazing her skin and igniting chills, “I love you, Din. So much.” She whispered the last words, pressing her forehead against the cold beskar of his.

He stared at her, saying nothing for a moment and then he spoke, “I’m frightened.” His voice was completely broken, and Anya knew that he was crying underneath the helmet.

“Don’t be.” She whispered as she looked up at him, tears in her eyes as well.

“I can’t let him-” He spoke, though Anya cut him off.

“He won’t get us.” Anya replied, knowing who he was speaking of. He was frightened of finally admitting his love for her in his own way, but he was also frightened of Gideon. Din was not scared to fight him, but he was scared of what the man was capable of, the complete harm he could do to Din by taking away that which he cared for the most. Din knew Gideon would use such things to his advantage, knew he would take Anya away if it hurt him. Taking away the child would hurt enough, but just to spite Din and inflict further pain upon him, Gideon would take away the woman he loved the most.

They held each other, neither of them speaking. Though at some point, the two of them still in each other’s embrace slumped down onto the hull floor of the Razor Crest, sitting up against the wall. No words were spoken except for the occasional broken sound through the vocoder in Din’s helmet as Anya occasionally sniffled. She was trying to be the stronger one right now in this moment, often having to rely on Din to be the strong one for her. Since he saved her, he had always been her protector, she never had to fear knowing he’d always be there. But now, she had to comfort him, be his support as he tried to come to terms with what he found out back on Nevarro. The fear he felt of knowing that the man who sought to do harm to the child was not dead. 

Din was looking forward, ahead at an empty area of the Crest’s hull, his gloved fingers entwined with Anya’s. Though finally he turned his head to look at her, gazing at her as she met his gaze as well. She didn’t speak, assuming he had turned towards her to speak first. And she was right.

“I’ve never cried in front of anyone, not even the child.” Din finally spoke, “I’ve always learned to… repress my emotions. Mandalorians are about the clan, not the individual.” He spoke quietly of what he was taught.

Anya looked at him, sympathy in her eyes, “It’s bad to repress things, they’ll eat away at you.” She whispered, “It’s okay to show emotion.”

“I’m slowly learning that.” Din replied, looking briefly at their hands entwined before resting his eyes once more on Anya. She was quiet as she waited for him to go on, knowing where this conversation was leading and she didn’t want to rush him into speaking his mind. She didn’t know before that learning news of Gideon would open these floodgates. Though now all she needed to do was listen. Sometimes it was just good to listen.

He spoke again, “I… I don’t know what to do about the information Bo-Katan dropped on me.” He took a breath, “I was raised most of my life in the… “He paused, nearly having to force out the words, “in the Watch.” Din sighed again, the words hard to speak, “I’ve known nothing else. I am nothing else but a Mandalorian.”

Din waited for her response, looking at her expectantly. So Anya spoke this time, “The honor you have, and the good in your heart... nothing is different. How you choose to go about things now is your decision and yours alone, but you’ll still be a Mandalorian at the end of it.”

Din looked at her with such love in his eyes that she couldn’t even see. When he first saw her on Tatooine, after saving her life, one of his first thoughts as she gazed at him thankful for her Mandalorian rescuer, was how beautiful she was. For years and years he traveled across the galaxy, been to nearly every planet and he had never seen anyone quite as beautiful as her. In the beginning, he thought he could control his feelings and stay away from her, keep it respectful and let her care for the child when he couldn’t. He had been in the presence of beautiful women before and never had the urge to touch them, or have them touch him. Din had never been in love, and though he was silently touched starved and craved that affection, he never once pursued anyone for a few reasons; none of them were right, he swore to a strict creed, and his life was purely in existence for bounty hunting. Anya was unexpected, the child was unexpected, but they had both saved him and made him a better man for it. They fell into his life for a reason, and he loved them both, existed for them both. They were his life, his family, and the Crest was their home. Though there was also fear in his heart of losing Anya and the child, knowing he would eventually have to give the child to the Jedi, despite already being extremely attached to him and the danger Anya was in if she remained with him as well. 

“Are you okay?” Anya questioned softly, after he had been silent for awhile.

“Yes, Cyar'ika.” Din replied, his voice rough through the vocoder. Anya blushed right away, unable to stop the shy smile that graced her lips every time he called her that, which caused Din to chuckle through his helmet as he pulled her closer to him. He loved the reaction he received.

“You’re too sweet.” Anya whispered, nuzzling her face against his chest, the cold beskar against her cheek. His right hand went to her back, lightly caressing her skin and holding her as close as he possibly could.

They were silent for a few moments, simply holding each other as Din’s mind wondered. Anya was able to pull him from his thoughts once again as she tentatively asked, “What made you finally speak of it?”

Din took a breath before talking, “Moff Gideon knows who I am, he knows my real name.” Anya lifted her head to look up at him, shocked at his words as he went on, “We may not know what he wants now, but he was known among Mandalorians before. He took part in the Great Purge on Mandalore that killed off any remaining Mandalorians who sympathized with the Rebels and forced the rest of us into hiding.” Din paused for a moment, “This is why I don’t take this lightly, why knowing he is still alive sends fear through me. I took the child, and he desires him. He’s ruthless, and will stop at nothing.” 

Anya listened as he went on, “Everything came flooding in at once, every emotion.” He whispered, breathless through the vocoder, “I thought about things I needed to say to you, what I needed to get off my chest before-”

“Because you think something may happen?” Anya questioned as she pulled back to look at him, her eyes scanning over the shiny beskar helmet he wore.

“Yes.” Din said, barely above a whisper.

Anya frowned, “You can’t think that way.”

“I know what he’s capable of.” Din spoke, emphasizing his words.

“Then we’ll be ready for him. We know he’s out there now, we can prepare.” She urged. Din only sighed, resigning himself to agree with her. He didn’t want to press on about it, just simply wanted to enjoy her presence before they inevitably arrived at Corvus.

A couple days passed as they traveled in hyperspace to Corvus, the journey seeming short. Anya never wanted to arrive, enjoying the time she got to spend in the nothingness of hyperspace with Din and the child. They agreed to put the intrusive thoughts of an uncertain future out of their minds, choosing not to discuss anything further and cherish the time they had. The child occupied most of their time, more restless and fussy than usual. Though when he did sleep, Din and Anya took advantage of every moment, fumbling with each others’ clothing as they tried to squeeze a quick tryst whenever they could; anything to dull the pain and fear Din felt.

On the second day, mere hours till arrival at Corvus, Din quickly rushed her up the cockpit like he did on Maldo Kreis. He bent her over the console and practically ripped her pants and underwear down her legs. She was already dripping wet, making it easy for him to slide in. His hands were always rough, his grip harsh on her hips as he held onto her, driving into her with hard thrusts. Din was not exactly tender during sex, Anya was beginning to learn with these few times they’ve been together. She supposed it was due to the fact that he had never touched anyone like this before her. When he touched her, he held on like she could disappear from him at any moment; his grip rough and possessive. But Anya loved it, and she never wanted Din to let go.

He turned her body over on the console, her bare back laying down against different controls as she tried not to press down too hard on them. Din stood above her, completely covered and clothed except for his unbuttoned pants, and the dark colored gloves with yellow fingertips. They were somewhere tossed onto the floor or one of the chairs, Anya hadn’t been sure. She stared up at him, eyes meeting through his beskar helmet as he settled himself in-between her legs again. He gripped her hips harshly, pulling her down further as he thrusted in and out of her. Anya moaned, biting down on her bottom lip and breathing heavily, unable to stop her right hand from moving down in-between them. Her fingertips caught her clit, rubbing it as Din continued to drive himself into her. She heard him groan as her eyes fluttered close for a moment, only to reopen them to look at him. 

She smirked at him, speaking through heavy breaths as she said, “You like when I do that?”

“Yes.” Din groaned out brokenly through his vocoder, trying to pull her impossibly closer to him. He leaned over her, his head just over hers as he picked up his pace, his rough fingers digging into her skin. Anya hissed, gritting her teeth as her right hand left her clit, going up to wrap around his neck as the other tried to brace herself upon the console, her legs wrapping around his waist.

She chanted his name over and over again under her breath, her eyes nearly rolling to the back of her head, “I’m so close.” She whined.

“Let go for me, Cyar'ika.” He moaned sweetly into her ear.

The Mando’a word sent a shiver down Anya’s spine, that specific word always igniting something within her. She continued to moan his name, completely lost in the pleasure he was giving her. Every time she moaned his name, he found a way to drive into her even harder than before.

“Cyar'ika.” Din groaned again, “You’re mine. Tell me you’re mine.” Anya shivered again, his voice rough, desperate and breathless through the vocoder. The possessiveness and tone of his words drove her wild as she breathily replied, “Yes.. I’m yours, only yours.” Quickly coming undone after she said those words. Her chest arched up into his beskar covered one, her body shaking in his embrace. It didn’t take too long for Din to follow as well, his body convulsing above hers. It took moments for them to regain some sense of control and sanity as they both breathed heavily, Din feeling extremely uncomfortable in his layers of clothing and beskar, sweating underneath. He desperately wanted to completely strip of everything, take the helmet off so he could breathe better, but the words he had sworn played back in his mind. Even knowing what he knew now, he couldn’t bring himself to remove anything. In his heart, he knew he could trust Anya to look upon his face, could trust the child. He knew they were the only two that he ever wanted to show his face to, but years of following the creed and having it ingrained into his mind was telling him otherwise. Telling him that if he chose to remove it now, he would no longer be permitted to wear it. He would no longer be a Mandalorian.

Din was still settled in-between Anya’s legs, he didn’t move at all as Anya looked at him wondering what was going through his mind. He seemed far off now suddenly after they both gradually calmed down and got their breathing back to normal.

“Din?” Anya questioned, pulling him from his thoughts as she sat up, moaning slightly as he was still inside her, “Are you okay?” Her chest was flush against his now, her breasts pressing against the cold beskar, eyes scanning over his helmet.

“Yes.” He spoke softly, Anya feeling his eyes on her.

“Okay.” She spoke in the same tone, but she was unconvinced. She leaned forward a little to press a soft kiss on the cheek of his helmet, earning a desperate sigh from him, “Something is wrong.” 

“It’s nothing.” Din tried to convince her, starting to sound somewhat irritated. Her arms kept him in place, still wrapped around his neck.

“Your tone says otherwise. You feel tense.” She whispered, her eyes looking over his helmet, wondering what his expression looked like behind it. He didn’t say anything immediately as she sat there upon the console, still flush against his fully clothed body and his now soft cock resting inside of her. 

“We need to go check on the child.” Din finally spoke, though he didn’t pull away from her.

Anya stared at him, her gaze piercing through him though she couldn’t see his face. He sighed again, finally pulling away from her grasp. He quickly tucked his cock away back into his pants, his eyes trained on Anya as she still sat there completely naked, just staring at him. Din couldn’t help but to stare back, his eyes trailing over her body. It was hard to walk away with her still sitting there like that, and she knew it.

“Be honest with me.” Anya spoke.

“We said we weren’t going to talk about anything anymore right now. That we were going to focus on the mission at hand. Focus on getting to Corvus and finding the Jedi.” Din replied, having enough of talking about his feelings at this point. It had been extremely overwhelming for him to admit everything that he did those couple days ago. The news of Gideon still being alive opened up those floodgates, and Din had been unable to control spilling out everything he was feeling. It’s not that he didn’t want to talk about how he felt, only that it was extremely difficult. Having to admit that there were other ways to be Mandalorians, that the one he knew was not the law among others was not easy for him to do. He was a middle aged man now, having lived his life this way ever since he was a child. He wasn’t sure how to move past this. The thought of having to leave the child with the Jedi was weighing on his mind as well, driving this wedge once again between them, backtracking on their progress from a couple days ago.

Anya sighed, finally speaking again, “You always do this after we have sex.”

“What?” Din questioned, “No I don’t.”

“Yes you do, you always disappear mentally. Like… you feel guilty being with me or something.” She shook her head, finally getting up to put her clothes back on.

“That’s not it.” Din said as he watched her get dressed, “You know I want to be with you.”

“Then be honest with me, what is it?” Anya questioned as she turned to look at him, only able to get half way dressed before her attention completely focused on him. Her underwear and pants were on, and also her bra. But she remained without a shirt on.

“I… I don’t want to talk about this.” Din finally spoke after a moment of complete silence. Anya opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by the sounds of cooing coming from below, the child finally awake in the bunk. She took a deep breath, choosing to let it go as Din walked away from her, descending down the ladder and into the hull of the Razor Crest. Din had went from spilling his feelings a couple days ago to total silence regarding how he felt once again. Though they had agreed to not talk of things that they were fearful of, he brought this about by his sudden odd behavior, and looked like he almost wanted to speak of it. But he backed off once again, and Anya couldn’t be sure what it was about. Though she picked up on his heavy sigh when she kissed his helmet, almost as if he was wishing it had been her kissing his actual cheek instead, able to see his face with her own two eyes. She figured it out then, the struggle he was still weighing in his mind. The desire to have her finally see him, and the creed he had sworn to early in his life still sitting with him. 

She sighed again, getting her shirt on before going through the cockpit door and descending down the ladder as well, finding Din holding the child in his arms as he fed him. She said nothing, only watched as he fed the child. 

“We’re getting close to Corvus.” Din broke the silence between them as the child looked up at him.

“I know.” Anya replied quietly, standing there with her arms crossed. She was a bit bothered that he was hiding his emotions again, backtracking on the progress they made before. But she supposed she couldn’t be upset with him for it, she could imagine that if she had gone through life swearing to something and being a part of something that was an extremist way of thinking, that she too would be having trouble coming to terms with it and trying to adopt a new way of seeing things. She had to make it clear that she figured it out, “I’m not rushing you into speaking about anything. I’ve told you that. I just-”

Din cut her off, “I know. I’m not angry with you, and I don’t blame you for wanting to know what I’m thinking. It’s just... hard.” He nearly whispered as he looked down at the child.

Anya nodded her head, deciding not to say anymore and just leave things at that with the air clear enough in between them. She did want him to be as open as he was those couple days ago, but it was better to take this one step at a time. Thoughts of the child now weighed heavy on both of them, as they realized that they were drawing closer and closer to Corvus where this Jedi was located. Anya tried to pretend like they were just traveling through hyperspace with no destination in mind, just the three of them, her family. But now it was a reality to her that a drop from hyperspace to Corvus was imminent, and these could be the possible few last moments they had with the child.

The child looked between the two of them as Anya questioned, “Do you know anything else about this Jedi?”

“No, just her name.” Din replied as he finished feeding the child, simply holding him in his arms now as he sat on the edge of the bunk, “Not sure where to find her. Will have to go into town for information.”

Anya nodded her head, trying to stop the tears that threatened to invade her eyes. She was able to for the time being, “And when we find her?”

“I don’t know.” Din spoke softly, his gaze on the child who cooed in his arms, clearly in the spot he felt the most safe and comfortable, “But she’ll know what to do. We’ll have to trust her word on everything.”

Anya said nothing, unable to find the words to respond with. She didn’t want the child to go with this Jedi, and she wondered how Din could possibly think he could even bring himself to give the child to her. He was far too attached to him whether he wanted to admit it out loud or not. Anya could not see this ending the way Din thought it was going to. She wanted time to stand still as they entered the cockpit once again, but the sudden beeping after a short time of silence signaled that the drop from hyperspace was imminent. The child sat upon Anya’s lap as they braced for the drop from hyperspace, the planet of Corvus coming into view. Anya took a deep breath as Din gradually descended towards the planet, unable to turn back now.


	10. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I rewrote this chapter a bit because I wasn't totally happy with it. It's still not my favorite but I hope you all enjoy it regardless! I've also been working on two other Din Djarin fics but they're in the beginning processes with only about half a chapter written for each. But keep a look out!

The forest planet of Corvus was desolate and dark, trees and land burned in nearly every direction. Only far off into the distance were they able to see green. Din flew the Crest over a small town center, finding a place far enough from the town in a clearing of burnt trees that had fallen over. He settled the Razor Crest down onto the charred ground, and it took moments for Din or Anya to make an effort to get up. At some point as they descended towards the planet, the child got a hold of the silver ball attached to one of the levers on the Crest, an object that he was quite fond of. He seemed to think that it was a toy, and always ended up getting it despite Din saying it needed to stay where it was.

“Hey.” Din’s voice broke through the silence as he reached out towards the child sitting on Anya’s lap, “What have I told you about that?”

The child looked up at Din, clearly not wanting to give the silver ball back. But Din took it out of his six little fingers, screwing it back into place on the lever where it belonged as the child’s ears went down, a quiet sad noise leaving his tiny mouth.

“Oh come on.” Anya spoke up, “He loves that thing, let him have it.” The child looked up towards Anya, quite happy with her words.

Din stared at Anya, “No, it needs to stay on the ship.” He pointed his finger towards the ball, “It belongs there.”

Anya rolled her eyes playfully, turning her head as she watched Din descend down the ladder. She only had her head turned for a second, and when she glanced back towards her lap, the child had the silver ball in his fingers once again. Anya could only laugh, letting him get away with it as she took him down the ladder, finding Din getting his weapons ready, always a precaution incase he ran into any trouble. The child hid the ball as they stood there nearby Din, waiting for his cue.

Din motioned with his head for the two of them to follow, Anya quickly walking next to him as he opened the door. They stepped down together onto the ground, surveying their surroundings carefully as Din spoke.

“Not much to see around here.” He muttered.

“What happened to this place?” Anya questioned as she looked around as well, able to smell the burnt wood and soil.

“Not sure.” Din replied as something fell onto the ground, causing him to immediately turn his head towards Anya and the child, the silver ball being the culprit of the noise. Din let out a sigh, as Anya pretended like she had no idea the child had it, “Do I need to repeat myself?” He questioned as he leaned down to pick up the ball, reminding the child once again that it stays on the ship as he put it into his pocket for the time being.

He took a quick glance at Anya who simply shrugged her shoulders. Din sighed with a slight chuckle through the vocoder before saying, “I’ll need to go into town, see if I can pick up a lead.”

“You don’t want us to go with you?” Anya questioned, looking at the town in a far off distance.

“No.” Din shook his head, “Not anymore. Something doesn’t seem right here.”

“I agree.” Anya replied as she looked around her once more, the air was somewhat hard to breathe with patches of land nearby still simmering.

“I won’t be long. Lock up the Crest until I return.” Din said, giving her hand a squeeze before walking away, leaving the two of them alone. 

Anya returned to the ship with the child nestled comfortably in her arms. She set him down briefly onto the hull of the Crest as she closed the ship door, returning to the cockpit briefly to put the security protocols in place and lock the doors. The child was still standing on the floor waiting for her when she went to pick him up, only leaving him alone for a couple minutes or so. She returned to the cockpit where she sat with the child, looking out the windows of the ship as they both waited for Din to return.

“Sorry your father took the silver ball.” Anya spoke to the child as he looked up at her, “He needs to loosen up about that thing, right? So uptight.” She joked as the child cooed in response, causing Anya to smile.

They weren’t alone for too long, maybe thirty minutes or so had passed when Anya and the child spotted Din in the distance, his shiny silver beskar hard to miss in a dreary landscape such as this. She reversed the security protocols, unlocking the doors before leaving the cockpit with the child in her arms. She opened the door to find Din waiting outside.

“What happened?” Anya questioned as she approached him.

“The town has been taken over by outsiders, ex-Imperial it seems like. The citizens are being held hostage.” Din told her. Anya shook her head as he went on, “The woman who calls herself the town magistrate now wants me to find and kill a Jedi that has been plaguing her. She gave me her coordinates and offered payment.”

“The offer?” Anya asked.

“A spear of pure beskar.” Din spoke, “I didn’t agree to anything.”

“Good.” Anya spoke before sighing as she said her next words with reluctance, “Let’s find her then.”

Anya followed Din closely with the child in her arms as they walked through the desolate forest. Din explained further that the ex-Imperial presence had been burning down the surrounding forests to fuel their industries. The Empire had done it for years, so it was no surprise that ex-Imperial would do the same thing. Take over planets and claim the resources for their own without any regard to those who were already living there. The Empire was supposed to have been destroyed, but it seemed as though evil still lurked around in the galaxy regardless.

Din walked further ahead, still within eyesight of Anya as he tried to cover more ground. She heard him speak again after they had been walking for a little while, “These are the coordinates.” He spoke a bit quietly, but audible enough for Anya to hear him in-between the distance, “Her last known location.” Anya stopped walking as they both looked around, seeing nothing other than an owl sitting upon a branch.

Anya set the child down on a nearby rock, and from the corner of her eye she could see Din walking a little further. But Anya’s attention went to the child who was just staring at her. Anya smiled at him, straightening his little robe out. She glanced over towards Din who was looking through his scope, unsure if he saw anything in the distance or not. When she turned back towards the child, the hair on the back of her neck suddenly stood up. Someone was here.

She turned towards Din, about the yell out his name in warning when he was suddenly attacked. Anya watched as the Jedi swung her lightsabers towards Din, he quickly deflected the blows, the sabers unable to cut through his beskar as he shoved his vambraces between his body and her lightsabers. Their fight lasted all of one single minute as Din raised his hand up, his back facing towards Anya as he exclaimed, “Ahsoka Tano! I was sent by Bo-Katan. I need to speak with you.” His left hand was raised up, trying to urge calm from the Jedi.

Anya stared at her, completely frozen where she stood next to the child. The Jedi looked at her and then towards the child, and her eyes settled on him the longest. Anya could’ve sworn she saw a wave of familiarity wash over her face before she said, “I hope it’s about him.”

The child sat opposite of Ahsoka, silence in between the two of them as they looked at each other. Din and Anya were not far off, with Anya sitting down on a rock surrounded by nightfall. Din was standing up, pacing back and forth in front of her as he looked over towards the Jedi named Ahsoka and the child. “Din.” Anya spoke quietly, just enough for the two of them to hear, “Settle down.”

He stopped only briefly to look at Anya before resuming his pacing, causing Anya to shake her head slightly.

“What do you think they’re speaking about?” Din questioned. They were speaking in a way that only force sensitive beings seem to be able to communicate, and it seemed to make Din uneasy not knowing what they were saying.

“I’m not sure.” Anya spoke, looking at Ahsoka who glanced every so often in their direction, “He’s probably talking about you, and what a great father you are.” 

Din huffed slightly, refusing to even acknowledge that he was. But it was beyond clear how much he cared for the child, and how safe and loved the child felt with him.

The two of them watched as Ahsoka finally lifted up the child, and walked towards them. She set down the lamp that was their only source of light besides the moon, in between the rocks that Anya was sitting on. She sat the child down on a rock next to her before joining them. Din stayed standing as Anya looked at Ahsoka, taking in her features. She wasn’t sure what species Ahsoka was, but she was strikingly beautiful. Her skin was a hue of orange, and she had long appendages coming out from her head that seemed to be like hair, white with blue stripes and intricate white designs on her face. Anya thought it would be rude to ask what exactly she was so she remained quiet, waiting for someone else to speak first.

“Is he speaking? Do you… understand him?” Din was the one to break the silence, to Anya’s surprise.

“In a way.” Ahsoka spoke as she looked up towards Din, her eyes briefly flicking towards Anya, “Grogu and I can feel each other’s thoughts.”

“Grogu?” Din and Anya questioned at the same time, which caused him to immediately look towards them when they repeated what Ahsoka said.

“Yes, that’s his name.” Ahsoka replied.

“Grogu.” Din repeated, causing Grogu to turn towards him again and coo, happiness in his little face that his father especially was finally able to know his name.

“He was raised at the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. Many masters trained him over the years.” Ahsoka took a breath, “At the end of Clone Wars when the Jedi Order fell and the Empire rose to power, he was hidden. Someone took him from the temple.” She paused again and they listened intently, Din had slowly sat down during this time, hanging onto every word, “Then his memory becomes… dark. He seemed lost. Alone.” She smiled softly, “I’ve only known one other being like him, a wise Jedi Master named Yoda.”

Din and Anya were silent briefly as they took in that overwhelming amount of information about Grogu. Ahsoka spoke again before they could, “He kept his powers hidden to protect himself. Said he...” She smiled softly again, “Only felt safe to use them again when you came along.” Ahsoka spoke as she looked at Din. 

Anya couldn’t help but to smile just the same at her words, at what Grogu told her. For so long he had been scared and alone, then Din came along and pulled him from that darkness. She knew those words stirred something in Din, because he couldn’t speak. He was silent, seemingly stoic as he sat there, his helmet slightly turned towards Grogu. “He needs your help.” Din finally spoke, a slight crack in his voice, “He needs the Jedi’s help.”

“The Jedi Order fell a long time ago. There aren’t many of us left.” Ahsoka replied, a subtle pain in her voice.

“So has the Empire, yet they still hunt him.” Din spoke.

Ahsoka took in Din’s words before questioning, “Can he still wield the force?”

“I’ve seen him do things I can’t explain, yes.” He replied, uneasy as he shifted on his legs.

“It’s the force that he’s using. It’s energy that flows through all living things. Some are more sensitive to it than others. It makes its presence known when force users are only children. But some may not remember how special they may be.” Ahsoka spoke, her eyes turning towards Anya. Anya stared at her in confusion, wondering why she was looking at her in such a way. 

Ahsoka only continued to speak as Din glanced towards Anya, “You knew of my presence before he did. You tried to warn him. You sensed me, I saw you.” Ahsoka spoke as she reached out towards Anya, taking her hand into her own. She closed her eyes as Anya felt an unexplained feeling flowing between them. Her eyes closed briefly, only to reopen when Ahsoka’s did as she slowly backed her hand away from hers, “You’re just like Grogu, you’ve just never known it.”

Anya stared at Ahsoka, eyes slightly wide as Din sat there. His head had shifted towards the ground as if he was in deep contemplation, his body tense.

“I’m not.” Anya shook her head.

“You are force sensitive. But you’ve gone your whole life without knowing it. Try to remember when you were a child, if you’ve ever done things you couldn’t explain.” Ahsoka smiled softly at her, her calm demeanor putting Anya at somewhat ease.

“I-I’m not sure.” Anya stuttered.

“It’s okay.” Ahsoka reassured her, “Grogu is falling asleep. We should all get some rest. I will test him tomorrow.” She decided with a deep breath. She dismissed herself from the group as Din and Anya continued to sit there for a few more moments in an uneasy silence. They had mentioned earlier to Ahsoka that they would be returning to their ship when they were done speaking for the night. So in silence, they stood up. Din picked up Grogu and carried him in his arms as they walked back towards the ship for the night.

There was still an uneasy silence even as they arrived on the Crest, Din closing the door behind them. He stepped away towards the bunker, setting Grogu down into the hammock before closing the small door. He said nothing to Anya, only looked towards her. She tried avoiding looking at him as she quickly went up into the cockpit with Din close on her tail. She was about to sit down in the passenger seat, but Din grabbed her, his hands going to her hips as he turned her around, holding her in place.

“I-” Anya began, but he cut her off.

“Was she telling the truth?” Din’s voice was pained coming through the vocoder.

Anya swallowed the lump in her throat as she said, “I… I did sense her before she attacked you. I did try to warn you. I didn’t think anything of that.” Anya trailed off, trying to remember the times she knew she sensed something, but always shrugged off the feeling, though they always seemed to turn out right. She briefly tried to remember points of her childhood but it was hard to with the way Din was holding her in place, the way he was breathing through his helmet, the sounds coming out loud through his vocoder. Another brief thought that maybe her father had told her stories of the Jedi when she was a child for a reason.

“No.” Din spoke, the pain clear in his voice. Anya kept her hands to herself as he gripped onto her.

“I-I didn’t know.” Anya stuttered again, realizing the fear that flowed through him.

“Gideon.” Din could only mutter out short words, but that was enough. That one name said it all.

“Nothing will happen.” Anya urged. Din was still, occasional pained sounds echoing through his vocoder. She jumped, startled when he suddenly hit the wall next to her with his fist.

“Din.” Anya spoke, immediately reaching out to grab onto him, her hands going to his neck. She held him there as he breathed heavily through his helmet, “Please, calm down.”

“If we are not careful.” He spoke, his words strained, “He will get you, and Grogu… he wants what you both have.”

“He won’t get us.” Anya urged again, holding his neck steady.

“You don’t know that.” Din replied, and she could hear the tears in his voice. Anya couldn’t find the words to say in response to him, she only wrapped her arms tighter around him, hugging him to her body. He held her as well, his grip tightening even more on her as if she was about to disappear in front of him.

While Grogu slept, Din and Anya remained awake. They both knew that they should’ve been getting rest as well, but neither of them could see themselves able to fall asleep, a lot weighing on their minds. Anya was sitting in the passenger seat, with Din across from her in his usual spot of the pilot seat. His eyes were on her, his facial expressions a mystery behind the helmet as Anya looked towards him.

She let out a deep sigh, the silence becoming nearly unbearable. She was trying to think back on any memories from her childhood, and she kept going to the stories her father would tell her about the Jedi. She wondered now if he had ever met one before, because he didn’t buy the propaganda that the Empire spread throughout the galaxy about them. It made more sense to her now than ever, the reasoning for why she knew about the Jedi when they had become a myth to so many.

“My father must’ve known about me.” Anya finally spoke as she looked at Din, “That’s why he always told me stories about the Jedi. How they were good.” She paused, “He… he knew if the Empire ever discovered me, I’d be dead.” Anya had been born just before the Empire’s reign, and if the Republic had never fallen she could maybe imagine that she would’ve been sent to the Jedi Order. Though, what she was thinking had to be left to speculation, she couldn’t talk to her father and confirm any of this herself. She wished she could, but all she could do was try to fit the pieces together on her own.

“You’re special.” Din spoke, his voice low and broken through the vocoder, “Just like the kid.” He sighed deeply, “And you’ll always be in danger, just like him. You both need the protection of other Jedi, learn to use your powers.”

Anya stared at him, slight confusion in her eyes, “You still plan on leaving him with Ahsoka?”

“Yes.” Din answered almost right away.

“You think he’ll be safer that way?”

Din nodded his head, not speaking this time. Silence followed until he said, “It’s dangerous to remain with me.”

“What are you implying?” Anya question, tears threatening to build up in her eyes.

“I don’t know.” Din breathed out through a pained sigh, adjusting himself in the pilot’s seat.

Anya was unable to stop the tears that began to leak from her eyes. He wouldn’t say it outright, but she was reading in between the lines. He felt that she, just like Grogu was no longer safe with him. That they would be better off if he was no longer with them.

“I can’t believe you.” Anya finally spoke after trying unsuccessfully to wipe the tears that kept falling from her eyes.

“Anya.” Din spoke softly as his gazed turned downwards, his helmet pointing away as he was unable to look back at her.

“You are not leaving me behind.” Anya spoke with determination in her voice, conviction. He was still looking away from her.

Silence followed, and Anya couldn’t bare it. There had been times when silence hung in the air in-between them after awkward encounters or other angered moments, but it was nothing compared to what they were dealing with now.

“There’s not one single place in this galaxy that I feel safe, unless you’re by my side.” Anya spoke, her voice quiet and pained.

“I-” Din began, but Anya cut him off.

“Don’t you love me?” She questioned, her voice vulnerable as she wiped tears away. She brought her arms around herself, trying to find comfort in her own touch.

“More than I can even begin to tell you.” Din spoke, his voice tender; but broken and strained. He finally looked up to meet her gaze, seeing the pain in her eyes. He sighed deeply as he stood up, taking those couple steps towards her as he brought her up from the chair, pulling her into his arms. Anya hugged him back, gripping tightly onto his arms, her fingers grazing over the cold beskar.

She pressed her face against his chest, beskar against her cheek as she spoke, “I don’t want to imagine life without you… I can’t. Please don’t make me.” She whispered, gripping tighter onto him. Din’s grip tightened as well as he rested his head against her shoulder, desperately wanting to rip his helmet off and kiss her.

“I just want you safe. Both of you.” Din spoke softly, “And I fear that it’s not possible with me.”

“We can defeat him.” Anya spoke of Gideon, repeating similar words from days ago before they reached Corvus, “We won’t have to run forever.”

Din took a deep breath from where his head rested on her shoulder, his grip on her tight. He didn’t want to let go of her, he knew it would kill him to separate himself from both her and Grogu. He had never been in love before in his life, knowing what love felt like now; to have that one person, it was something he never wanted to lose. But he wanted them safe, and their safety far outweighed his own personal feelings. Because he cared deeply for both of them, he felt as though leaving them would be the better option. He said nothing in response to Anya’s words, simply nodded his head against her shoulder and she seemed to take that as confirmation that he would not leave her. 

The night dragged on, though eventually both Din and Anya were able to drift off to sleep. Neither of them left the cockpit to join Grogu in the bunk, although Din woke up often to check on him, unable to sleep through the rest of the night without intermittent waking periods. They both fell asleep sitting up in their respective chairs in the cockpit, a heavy silence lingered in-between them after their conversation, which eventually resulted in sleeping. They were both exhausted, mostly emotionally from the words they spoke to each other.

At dawn, Anya was the first to awake. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes, her eyesight adjusting as she focused on Din sitting in the pilot’s seat. His breathing was steady, and his head was angled to the side, his arms crossed as he slept. Anya took a deep breath before carefully and quietly leaving the cockpit, descending down the ladder. She stopped briefly to check on Grogu to find him still asleep as well. She smiled softly at him before closing the bunk, heading towards the small shower area to start her morning routine.

When she came out, she didn’t head back to the cockpit. Instead, she stepped outside of the Razor Crest, hoping she hadn’t woken either of them. She needed to get some air, some room to breathe. Although when she stepped outside she quickly remembered that this wasn’t exactly the ideal place to get fresh air at all. The haze in the sky was thick, though the embers around her had burned out, the smoke was still heavy in the air and unhealthy to breathe in. But she needed a moment outside of the Razor Crest, thoughts weighing on her mind.

She sat down on a nearby burned out tree stump, looking around her. Anya was only alone for a few moments it seemed before she noticed an approaching figure in the distance. She was quickly able to recognize that it was Ahsoka, her skin and appendages sticking out. It took but a couple moments for Ahsoka to reach her, taking a seat next to her on the large tree trump. Ahsoka gave a her a soft smile as she spoke, “Sleep well?”

“Not quite.” Anya replied with a sigh, “Did you?”

“Not exactly.” Ahsoka said as she stared at Anya, “A lot weighing on my mind.”

“I know the feeling.” 

Ahsoka stared at her curiously, her eyes briefly looking towards the Razor Crest before back towards her, noticing the look in Anya’s eyes, “You seemed upset… after I told you about your force sensitivity.”

Anya nodded her head, “It was a lot to take in. Hearing about Grogu and then about myself.” She took a breath, “I just never knew I was.” Ahsoka stayed silent, waiting for her to continue on, “Though now that I am able to think back on my childhood, it makes sense.”

“How so?” Ahsoka questioned, completely invested in what she had to say.

“My father always told me stories of the Jedi when I was growing up. He seemed quite fond of them, which leads me to believe that he may have met one before; maybe in the capacity where he was saved by them. I’m not sure, but he always pushed the idea to me that they were good. And I can’t help but think that his reasoning for this was because he knew of my force sensitivity. Why he never let me know in order to protect me from the Empire.”

“Your father was right to do what he did. After the Jedi Order fell, the Empire hunted down remaining Jedi and force sensitive children. Some became inquisitors, though most were killed.” Ahsoka replied.

Anya looked over Ahsoka’s face, hanging onto every word she spoke. “I’m glad that you told me, that you recognized it in me. Though, it scares me.” Her eyes looked over towards the Razor Crest, Din and Grogu still seemingly asleep inside. Ahsoka noticed her looking towards the ship.

“You fear for them?” Ahsoka questioned.

“I fear that I may lose...” Anya trailed off, almost speaking Din’s name, “The Mandalorian.” She closed her eyes briefly, holding back the tears, “and Grogu.”

Ahsoka nodded her head, her eyebrows furrowed, “You three are quite close… I can tell.” She said, in a near whisper. 

“My father is gone, so is my mother. The Mandalorian saved me from bandits on Tatooine.” She smiled softly, “They’re the only two I have left in this galaxy, they’ve become my family.”

Ahsoka breathed deeply, taking in Anya’s words. She opened her mouth to speak, but their gaze turned towards the Razor Crest as they saw Din exiting the ship with Grogu nestled comfortably in his arms, his eyes wide and awake. Both Anya and Ahsoka stood up at they approached, with Din speaking first as he stood in front of them, “Are you still going to test him?” He questioned Ahsoka, who looked at Din and then Grogu as he cooed in his father’s arms.

Din spoke again when Ahsoka didn’t reply fast enough, “You said you would.”

“Yes.” Ahsoka agreed after a moment of speculation as Anya looked between the two of them, “Follow me.”

Din nodded his head as Anya looked at him briefly, a sadness in her eyes before she turned away from him, following after Ahsoka. The pain weighed heavy in her heart, his words from last night. She felt that conflict within him just as he stood there, she wasn’t blind to it last night. She didn’t buy his words when he held her in his arms and cooed sweet words to her, she knew he was thinking things she didn’t want him to even think of. Anya knew he was contemplating leaving both her and Grogu behind with Ahsoka because of his fears of Gideon, and the tie that he was in-between them, the bridge that would lead Gideon to Grogu and in turn to Anya. 

She tried to push the thoughts from her mind, tried to stop the tears that threatened to fall as they followed Ahsoka, making their way through the burned down forests. It took some time as they walked in silence, eventually arriving at an area that had been untouched by the fires. The grass was green, moss growing on the rocks and some leaves on the trees. Anya could only imagine how beautiful it may have looked before the ex-Imperials destroyed it.

Ahsoka stopped, standing in front of rock as she gestured to it. Din approached with Grogu, settling him down comfortably on the rock, patting his back before stepping to the side. Anya watched in silence as Ahsoka began to test Grogu. She picked up a rock and drifted it towards him using the force, trying to get him to give it back to her, though he wouldn’t. The rock landed in his hands and he dropped it to the ground, earning a sigh from Din.

Ahsoka tried once more to get him to return the rock to her, but he wouldn’t budge. She approached him again, grabbing his right hand and tiny three fingers. They watched as she ran her thumb over his hand, her eyes closing as she spoke to him, “I sense much fear in you, little one.” She opened her eyes as she stood up, shooting a brief glance at Anya before stepping back as she said, “Let’s try something else. Come here.”

Din gestured with his head towards Grogu, instructing him to follow Ahsoka’s orders as she said, “No, not him. You.”

“Me?” Din questioned, his helmet turned towards her.

“Yes, I want to see if he’ll listen to you.” Ahsoka replied.

“He’s stubborn. That would be a first.” Din muttered, earning a small chuckle from Ahsoka, “Okay kid.” Din spoke as he held the rock in between his fingers.

“Grogu.” Ahsoka corrected him.

“Grogu.” Din quickly spoke as he showed him the rock, “Come on, take this.” Grogu only stared, tilting his head as a sigh escaped Din’s lip, “I told you he’s stubborn.”

“Try and connect with him.” Ahsoka urged.

Anya looked over towards Din who briefly glanced in her direction as Anya pointed towards a pocket on her pants, making the light bulb go off in Din’s head. He reached into his pocket, pulling out the tiny metal ball that remained in there, he had never put it back on the ship where it belonged.

“Grogu.” Din spoke again, leaning down onto the ground as he showed him the ball. It was more than enough to peak Grogu’s interest, the both of them knowing how much he enjoyed playing with it. “You want this, don’t you? Come on, go ahead and take it.” It didn’t take much encouraging, and they watched as Grogu took it into his hands, the ball flying into his tiny grip as Din praised him.

“He’s formed a strong attachment to you.” Ahsoka spoke up, taking a breath as she said, “I cannot train him.”

“What?” Din questioned as Anya looked towards her as well, “Why not?”

“His attachment to you makes him vulnerable to his fears, his anger.” Ahsoka spoke, confident in her words and standing firm.

“Even more of a better reason to train him.” Din replied as he motioned with his hands, clearly bothered by her words.

“No.” Ahsoka immediately interjected, “I’ve seen what such feelings can do to a fully trained Jedi Knight, to my Master Anakin Skywalker, the best of us.” She took a breath, “I will not set the child down that path, best to let his powers fade.” 

“But-” Din spoke as Anya stared at Ahsoka, taking in her words.

“For the same reasons I will not train Anya either, let alone discover her powers. She’s in love with you, you’re in love with her and that much is clear to me. Her attachment to you would be her downfall. The both of them.” Ahsoka shook her head.

Anya’s breathing picked up as she listened to Ahsoka, feeling Din’s gaze turn towards her. Ahsoka began to walk away, but Din stopped her in her tracks, “I was sent here to kill you. I didn’t agree to anything. You-” He cut himself off briefly as Ahsoka turned towards him, “You have to take them in. They won’t be safe otherwise. I will help you with the magistrate, help you free this town if you help me in return. If you help them.”

The tears fell more with every word that left Din’s mouth, determination lacing every one through the vocoder. Anya was overwhelmed, and she couldn’t even speak as she listened to what he said.  
Ahsoka looked towards Grogu and then Anya, the sympathy radiating in her eyes. She agreed, though Anya wasn’t sure if she meant it or not, if she’d really be willing to take them in after what she just said. Her words were serious, and she knew more of the force and what can happen if you go down the wrong path more than they did. It was clear that she didn’t want to rip this family apart, but she knew she needed Din’s help.

Anya, overwhelmed with emotion and unable to find the correct words to yell at Din, took Grogu from where he sat upon the rock and began to walk away with him. She heard Ahsoka call her name, but didn’t hear Din. That was enough to not stop her steps and she went in the direction that they came from, eager to get back to the Razor Crest.

When she was alone on the ship with Grogu, the silent tears she shed awhile ago became pained sobs as Grogu sat at her side, cuddling up to her thigh. His ears were down, and he was feeling the sadness and utter pain that Anya felt. He was trying to comfort her, and Anya was grateful for his presence, his soothing touch as he placed his right hand on her leg. He looked up at her, a sadness in his eyes as well. Anya wiped her tears, giving him a soft smile as she ran her fingers over his tiny wrinkled forehead, touching the wisps of white hair. Minutes past and she noticed how tired he began to get, causing her to pick him up and place him in the hammock, closing the bunk once he fell asleep.

She sighed deeply as she sat back down onto the floor of the hull, tears still falling from her eyes. She knew what Din had been thinking last night, what he said to her. So, she hadn’t been exactly surprised that he said it, just that he spoke it out loud to Ahsoka and made a bargain with her that he felt she had to uphold her end to, a bargain she couldn’t turn down.

Anya’s eyes shot up towards the door as it suddenly opened, Din walking through alone. He closed the door and Anya immediately stood up, giving him no time or warning as she walked towards him, pushing him back roughly, causing him to stumble against the wall though he caught himself. She wasn’t sure where that strength had come from, the pain and anger spurring it on.

“How could you?” Anya seethed, fresh tears in her eyes.

“Cyar'ika.” Din spoke lowly, his body language that of an injured animal as he looked at her.

“No.” Anya spoke, her breath catching in her throat, “Don’t say that to me. Not after what you just did.”

Din sighed deeply, his voice pained as he spoke, “It’s the only way you two can be safe.”

Anya shook her head, crying as she pushed him again, “No. I don’t believe you.”

He caught her off guard, quickly taking her into his arms again. She cried against him as he held her tightly, his hands roaming her body as if he was trying to memorize every curve, everything of how she felt. Anya’s fists were balled up against his chest, her breathing heavy as the pain and sorrow overtook her, the sobs leaving her mouth near uncontrollable. This could be the last time she’d ever see him again. No, she wasn’t going to let that happen.

“I’m not going anywhere.” She spoke as she stared at his chest of beskar. Din sighed, his voice broken through the vocoder.

“I love you.” He spoke softly, the vulnerable words causing Anya to freeze against his chest. He only spoke those words in Mando’a, had never said it to her before like this. Which made this even more difficult and painful than it already was.

“Then why are you doing this?” Anya finally spoke, her fists shaking against his chest.

“Because of that.” Din whispered, breathless through the helmet, “Your safety and his far outweighs my feelings. If keeping you safe means that we have to be separated then...”

“It doesn’t mean that.” Anya pulled back to look at him, her eyes frantically moving over his helmet, “No one believes this except you. You’re already acting like Gideon has us. He doesn’t. We know he’s out there, he’s not going to catch us off guard we’ll be ready.” She shook her head, “If you leave me, if you leave us. Then you’ve never loved us.”

“Anya.” Din breathed out, tears falling from his eyes behind his helmet, “I have to go.” He pulled away from her, “Ahsoka is waiting.”

Anya grabbed his arm, stopping him from moving away from her. Though, Anya knew he could easily pull from her grasp and walk away, but he didn’t. He stayed there, staring at her through his helmet. He didn’t want to move either, thinking this could be the possible last time he saw her. Din took in details of her face, every feature. He loved the subtle waves in her long black hair, or how she wore it up in a bun on most days, with a few stray hairs hanging in her face. He loved her soft skin that was a couple shades lighter than his, loved her unique amber colored eyes, her full lips and subtle freckles on her cheeks. There was no woman more beautiful to him, she’s everything to him. He expected to remain alone his entire life and she became a love that he never thought he’d find. His eyes were welled up with tears in his helmet, though he still didn’t remove it. Maybe never knowing how he looked would help her to move on, help Grogu to move on; to forget him. To let go of that attachment.

“Din.” She spoke softly, pulling him from his thoughts as he gazed into her reddened and tear filled amber eyes, “I love you.”

“I have to go.” He finally spoke after a moment of silence, reluctantly pulling away from her as he stepped out of the Razor Crest. He approached Ahsoka who was staring at him intently, a certain look in her eyes though she said nothing to him as they walked away together towards the town center.

Anya stood on the ship in the same place where she had been talking to Din, unable to move. The tears kept falling, and the painful realization that he meant the words he said, that he was not going to go back on his words despite how she felt. She had felt this pain before when her parents died, and it’s like Din was dying. She was going to lose everything once again, she was going to lose him, and there was no consoling her. She sunk down to the hull floor, and the only thing she could do was cry as she waited for the inevitable.


	11. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have Chapter Eleven almost done as well, then I'm mapping out where I want to take the Mandalore plot. I'm sure it'll end up being entirely different than what I write but, that's the beauty of fan fiction; we can all put our own spin on characters and media we love. Hope you all enjoy this chapter. <3

There was a reluctance in the way Anya looked around at the cockpit of the Razor Crest, the way she took in every detail on the console and controls; everything all too familiar to her now. She almost felt as if she was giving up as she looked around the ship, descending down the ladder to gaze at the hull of the Crest. This ship had become her home over the past few months now, and she never imagined that she would be faced with the idea of leaving this one again, a near reality now. Anya sighed deeply, continuously thinking of the words Din said and the reasoning behind them.

Grogu cooed from his spot in the hammock, the bunk wide open as he simply laid there; still half asleep from his nap. Anya turned her head towards him, giving him a soft smile as she approached him. She picked him up, holding him in her arms as he looked up at her. As she sat on the edge of the bunk holding him, Anya wondered if he truly understood what was about to happen. He looked at her with those big eyes, a yawn leaving his mouth.

“Still tired, Grogu?” Anya questioned sweetly, his ears perking at the mention of his name, his head nodding slightly, Anya chuckled before saying, “Me too.” 

Neither her or Din slept exactly well last night, Anya was sure she only got a few hours at most. She placed Grogu back into his hammock which he had no objections to, and then scooted herself into the bunk, closing the door behind her. She had a brief thought of possibly being able to lock herself in here with Grogu, anything to avoid having to leave before she got comfortable enough to fall asleep, unsure of when Din would return.

When Anya awoke, she wasn’t sure how much time had passed. Though she didn’t move from her spot, and neither did Grogu. She couldn’t tell if he was still asleep or simply laying there as she was. If he was awake, it was amazing that he was not fussy by now seeing as he hadn’t eaten in awhile; maybe he did truly understand after all. His mood seemed to mimic Anya’s, the sadness in his eyes and the way he just didn’t want to move.

“Grogu?” Anya questioned softly, to which she received a coo in response, the noise almost sounding like a what, “Thought so.” She muttered quietly still, “Neither of us want to leave this bunk.” Another coo in response, and silence followed. As she laid there in silence with Grogu, she thought of everything that happened up until this point, the day she met Din and Grogu clear in her mind. Anya had been so afraid to leave her home, a naive girl that had never seen any part of the galaxy before, never been to any planets other than the one she born on. But Din introduced her to a new part of life, he saved her and offered her a new home and it grew into a new family. But now, half of that was going to be ripped away from her, just as it was from Grogu. Sure, Anya and Grogu would remain together under Ahsoka’s guidance, but Din would be gone. The most important person in their lives, would be gone.

The sudden sound of the hull door opening made Grogu’s ears perk up, Anya hearing it clearly as well. She tried to pretend like she didn’t, but it didn’t take too long before the bunk was opened from the outside. Anya didn’t even look, only laid there as she immediately shut her eyes, trying to appear as though she was still sleeping. She could feel Din’s presence, could hear the soft breathing through the vocoder in his helmet, and the way Grogu cooed when he saw him.

“Hey kid.” Din spoke softly to Grogu, “It’s… time.”

Anya was sure now that he believed she was still sleeping, so she kept the act up, not moving at all and keeping her breathing steady. There was a long period of silence that followed. She felt him remove Grogu from the hammock, but didn’t hear him walk away, his footsteps usually heavy. He was near her still, sitting at the edge of the bunk as he held Grogu. She realized that he was saying his long goodbyes to him, all without uttering a word. Anya imagined that Din was just staring at him, taking in every little detail about his cute green face, thinking of how much he truly cared for him.

Anya did end up dozing off, though she wasn’t sure for how long. After some time, she woke up, felt him move and heard his footsteps. He walked away, but shortly returned and then she felt his gloved hand on her leg. “Anya.” Din spoke softly, “Wake up.” His voice cracked.

“No.” Anya spoke after a moment of saying nothing. She only heard him sigh.

“Ahsoka is waiting in the town...” He finally spoke.

Anya’s eyes welled with tears, unable to stop them as she finally moved. She pulled herself out of the bunker as Din stepped back, giving her the room to slide out. She sat on the edge, looking up at him and meeting his gaze through his helmet.

“I told you, I’m not going.” Anya replied.

“I-” Din began to speak, but Anya cut him off.

“How long have you been back in the ship now, saying your goodbyes to Grogu before you woke me?” Anya questioned, looking past Din as she saw Grogu sitting down on some nearby containers.

Din stared at Anya, replying with a sigh as he said, “Awhile.”

“What makes you think you can let go of us then?” Anya questioned.

“I can’t.” Din replied, catching Anya off guard, “But I have to.”

“No you don’t.” Anya urged, “This was supposed to be my new home, new life… new family.” She muttered the last couple words, “And you’re trying to take that all away from me. I don’t want to become a Jedi, I don’t want to learn to use my powers. I don’t want any of that I just want to be with you. I just want to live my life with you and Grogu, and I’m sure he wants the same too.” Anya pointed at him as Grogu turned his little head towards her.

Din was completely silent at her words. His body was tense as he stood there, unable to say anything in response. Anya didn’t say anymore either, only looked up at him with pleading eyes. She couldn’t help but to wonder what his face looked like behind his helmet, she still would never dream of asking him if she could see, but it was hard not to wonder what his expressions looked like in moments like these when it mattered. 

Neither of them were able to respond to those words as Anya turned her head towards the hull door of the Razor Crest, sensing a presence. Anya gazed out past Din, towards the ramp as Ahsoka stood at the edge. She took a breath before quietly saying, “Ahsoka is outside.”

Din finally turned his head away from her, footsteps slow as he picked up Grogu. Anya sighed, slowly getting up as she reluctantly followed after him. Ahsoka must’ve been waiting in the town for a long time now for her to show up to his ship.

They descended down the ramp, stopping just in front of her as she looked between the three of them, sighing deeply before saying, “I refuse to rip this family apart.”

“You made me a promise.” Din replied, his voice quiet.

“I did, but it’s not the right choice.” Ahsoka replied, giving Anya a soft smile before turning to Grogu. She reached her hand out towards him. Grogu grabbed her hand softly, “Although, there is one other option.”

“What is that?” Anya questioned softly, trying to hold back to complete happiness she felt at the fact that Ahsoka was refusing to take them in, and that her mind wouldn’t be changed about it.

“Go to Tython. On the planet is the ruins of an ancient Jedi Temple, the birthplace of the Order. On the top of the mountain, there is a seeing stone. Sit upon the stone, channel your energy through the force and there you may choose your own paths. If both of you are able to connect through the force, there’s a chance any remaining Jedi will hear you and come searching for the force sensitives that contacted them.” Ahsoka spoke.

Anya expected Din to object, but he said nothing. He only nodded his head in response to Ahsoka’s words. She said her goodbyes to them, watching as they stepped back onto the Razor Crest. Anya was in disbelief as Din closed the ramp door behind them, her eyes on him as he stepped past her to place Grogu back into his hammock. It was like he exhaled a huge sigh of relief just then as Grogu settled back down to sleep.

“You couldn’t have done it, could you?” Anya questioned quietly as she stood there.

“No.” Din spoke, his voice quiet as he still faced towards the closed bunk.

Anya laughed slightly, a bitterness to it as she said, “All that… for nothing. All that… breaking my heart.” She muttered, trying not to cry.

“I’m sorry.” Din replied, as he finally turned to face her.

Anya sighed, blinking back her tears before walking towards the ladder. She grabbed onto it as she said, “Let’s just get to this planet, and get this over with.” She didn’t think anything would come of it. Before she could climb up the ladder, Din approached and grabbed her arm, forcing her to look at him. Anya stared back, trying to read his expression through his helmet.

“Close your eyes.” He told her, his voice cracking through the vocoder.

“O-okay.” Anya stuttered, unsure as she looked at him for a brief second.

“Trust me.” Din spoke as Anya nodded her head. She closed her eyes, her hands leaving the ladder. She heard a small thunk on the hull floor of the Crest, though she didn’t think anything of it. It wasn’t until she felt his hands on her, and his breath against her lips that she realized what he was doing. He cradled her face in his gloved hands and then she felt his lips against hers, soft and warm. Anya immediately reacted to the sensation, kissing him back. Din deepened the kiss, his tongue parting her lips, causing Anya to wrap her arms around his neck, holding him close. She kept her eyes tightly shut. They pulled apart only briefly for air, only to kiss each other again.

Din was the one to pull apart from her to lift her up into his arms, “Keep them closed.” He reminded her.

“I know.” Anya spoke softly as she wondered where he was taking her. He took a few steps and she heard the sound of a familiar door opening, then she realized that he had taken her into the shower room. He set her down onto the floor, backing her up against the wall. She trusted him to guide her as she stood there, hearing his voice, “I’m going to lay you down, okay?”

“O-okay.” Anya stuttered again, the feeling of not being able to see thrilling her. She wasn’t sure why this excited her so much, putting her complete trust into Din as he guided her. It said a lot that he trusted her not to open her eyes, and that drove the feelings inside her even more.

Her body responded to his touch, letting him guide her to lay her down onto the metal floor. It wasn’t ideal but there wasn’t exactly a spot anywhere on the Crest for them to have sex comfortably.

“Din.” Anya spoke, breathless with a slight laugh as she said, “We haven’t even left Corvus yet.” Realization that the ship was still parked in the middle of the forest, usually they waited until they were in the comfort of hyperspace to do such things.

“I can’t wait.” Din replied, just as breathless as she was. His words caused Anya to bite down on her lips. She loved the way his voice sounded without his helmet on, rough and husky but clear. 

She waited for his next move, her breathing picking up as she felt his hands on her pants. Anya said nothing as he pulled them down along with her underwear all the way off her legs, discarding the clothing somewhere to the side. Anya’s breathing was even heavier by now, a growing wetness in between her thighs. She heard Din groan, no words leaving his lips. He only parted her thighs for her, and she felt him settle in between her legs. Anya gasped when she felt his breath and facial hair against her pussy, chills running over her body at the sensation. Still no words, only actions as she felt his tongue against her. She moaned at the new sensation, her hands tightening into fists at her sides. Din groaned at her response, saying nothing as he began to lick her again, slowly tasting her. She wasn’t sure exactly what it was called that Din was doing to her, and she wondered how he knew of this, maybe passing words in between old friends of his, bar talk in the guild. Either way, Anya wasn’t sure, but what she was sure of was how good this felt and she wondered if she could return the favor for him someday soon.

Din’s pace increased slightly, his tongue dipping in and out of her hole as he groaned against her. The vibrations from his groan shook Anya’s body, and she was unable to stop her moans as well; though she tried to remain quiet enough as to not wake Grogu. Her hands left her side, finding Din’s head in between her legs as she dug her fingers in his hair. His hair felt slightly shorter than before, and she wondered when exactly it was that he cut it himself. She held his head steady against her as he continued to lap at her, his mouth sucking her clit.

“Din, oh stars.” She moaned, her hands caressing his head. She found herself grinding against his face slightly, the sensation of his mouth on her feeling incredible. Anya couldn’t explain how amazing and good it felt, how it seemed he couldn’t get enough of her taste. His hands were tight on her thighs, holding her in place. It didn’t take long before that now familiar feeling began to pool in Anya’s lower half, her orgasm building up. The frequency of her moans increased, and her body began to shake. She warned Din as he continued to eat her pussy. She came into his mouth, and she could only imagine the amount of her juice that coated his face.

Her eyes remained tightly shut as she felt him move, lifting his head up slightly as he pressed kisses against her thighs, “You taste so good.” He murmured against her skin, earning a soft sigh from her lips before she bit down on them.

“I want your cock.” Anya murmured just the same, spreading her legs even wider for him. She heard Din groan.

“Yeah?” He replied breathlessly as she heard him fumbling with the zipper on his pants, “I’ll give you what you want.”

Anya licked her lips, awaiting anxiously as she felt him settle in between her legs. She quickly reached out to him, blindly grabbing his large cock, earning a desperate groan from his lips as she said, “You’re so hard.”

“You do this to me.” Din replied, “Only you.” She pumped him slightly, earning another groan before he moved her hand away reluctantly. Anya felt the cool beskar on her thighs as he pressed against her. His hand grabbed his cock, placing it at her entrance. She was wet enough and he wasted no time pushing himself into her, able to slide in easily. A long groan left his lips as he pushed in until there was no more of his cock left, buried to the hilt.

“Kriff.” He cursed, “So good.”

Anya laughed, breathless as he pulled himself back for a moment only to slam back inside of her, beginning his thrusting movements. Anya moaned, her legs wrapping around his waist as he gradually picked up his pace. She moved her hands blindly, finding his arms as she clung onto him. By now she was already used to the sensation of his clothing and beskar rubbing up against her as they fucked, but in this moment she desperately wished that he was completely naked as well, though the way it felt now was still incredible. She bit down on her lips to prevent herself from moaning too loud as he began to fuck her harder. He had fucked her hard before and it was often how she preferred it, but this time it was feral. There was desperation in the way he fucked her, as if he was realizing what he had almost done, what he almost lost.

“Din!” Anya couldn’t stop the loud moan that left her mouth as he fucked her senseless. She began to mutter nonsense under her breath as she dug her fingers deep into his arms, gripping onto his clothing.

“Yeah.” He grunted above her, his face near hers; hot breath against her mouth. “Can’t believe.” He huffed out, “I almost.” Another heavy breath, “Let you go.”

Anya listened to his words, the pleasure overwhelming to where she couldn’t even respond or think of a coherent enough sentence. Din already struggled to get the words out, and he didn’t ease up to let her respond. He kept fucking her at the same desperate pace, groans leaving his lips. They held onto each other tightly, Din leaning down to kiss her for a few moments until the both of them could no longer take it. The overwhelming pleasure hit its breaking point, and they came together. Din’s body convulsed above Anya’s like never before, her pussy tightening around him as she milked his cock for every drop it could. He lazily thrusted into her as they rode out their highs, gradually calming down. Din could no longer hold his body up, and Anya felt and heard him collapse to her side, their heavy breaths intermingling.

It was silent for several moments, neither of them able to form any coherent words to speak to each other after he fucked her with such a desperation, the act extremely exhausting. But still, Anya kept her eyes closed, waiting for Din to be the first one to eventually speak. “I’m sorry.” Were the first words he spoke after his breathing gradually eased.

Anya sighed, her eyes still tightly shut as she replied, “I know... I guess I understand your reasoning behind it.”

“There’s strength in numbers, just like when Mandalorians work together.” Din replied, “I thought that if you two stayed with Ahsoka, you’d have that.”

“Neither Grogu or I are Jedi. I have never even used the power I possess and Grogu doesn’t know how to handle his.” Anya replied, “It would take a lot for Ahsoka to train the both of us.” She paused briefly, “Besides, she said we’re too attached to you.”

“I don’t understand the Jedi.” Din mumbled.

“Neither do I.” Anya said, thinking of what Ahsoka said about attachments. She did wish she knew more, but at the same time, she wanted to stay oblivious to any more information about the Jedi. She never knew she was force sensitive, and even now she didn’t desire to learn of the powers she possessed. She only desired Din, and their lives with Grogu.

“When we arrive at Tython, and if Jedi do show up… what then?” Din questioned quietly, the realization hitting him. He was having trouble admitting it, trying to seem strong as though he could let go of them easily. But the truth was, he couldn’t. Din tried convincing himself otherwise for the past couple of days, but he was a fool to think so. 

“I don’t know.” Anya replied quietly, “Would you make us go?”

“I-…” Din trailed off, “Can’t answer that.”

Anya nodded her head, deciding it was the best time to lighten the mood as she jokingly said, “Alright, can you get your helmet back on now? My eyes hurt from keeping them shut.” She laughed a little.

Din chuckled softly in response next to her, and she felt him sit up. Before he walked out, he briefly mentioned that he would be back. Once she heard the door shut, Anya was free to open her eyes. It took a couple minutes for her vision to adjust to light again as she blindly pulled up her underwear and pants, putting everything back in to place right as Din entered the room again, his helmet back where it belonged. Anya looked up at him as he reached his hand out towards her, helping her up from the metal floor.

“Time to go now, I suppose.” Din told her as he looked down at her, still holding her hand in his own.

“Yeah.” Anya said with a sigh, “Whatever happens, if any Jedi show up… it doesn’t meant we have to go with them. Ahsoka said we can choose our own paths.” Anya replied, staring at Din intently, “My path is you.”

Din said nothing in response to her words, instead his other hand went to her face; holding her cheek as his thumb caressed the warm flesh underneath. He couldn’t get enough of looking at her, always sneaking glances whenever he could, even before they admitted their feelings to each other.

Anya simply smiled at him, holding his hand to her face for a few moments before they separated, the sound of Grogu cooing from the bunk alerting them to the fact that he was now awake again, often interrupted by his call. Anya was the one to go and retrieve him from the bunk as Din headed towards the cockpit. She joined him with Grogu in her arms, sitting in the passenger seat as he started up the ship and lifted them out of the clearing, finally leaving Corvus.

Before punching in the coordinates for Tython, Din stopped at a nearby planet to refuel. Anya couldn’t help but notice that it seemed as though he was taking his time. It was hard to believe now that during their time on Corvus, Din was thinking about parting from them; that he believed they wouldn’t be safe with him any longer. The words from him had been shattering, Anya thought about how heartbroken she had been when they sat in the cockpit together that night, and without saying it outright she knew what he meant. But it was clear now that even though he expressed those words, and the fear he felt, he couldn’t part from them. They had this final task to do, then they could be free of the path of the Jedi. Anya knew Grogu was just like her, wanting to choose the path to stay with the man he cared for the most. Grogu had latched onto Din, seeing him as his father figure and there was no going back from that. They were meant to be a family, and no Jedi could step in the way of that, regardless of what happens, Ahsoka promised that it would be their choice and theirs alone.

The planet Tython was not far off from Corvus, they would arrive within a couple hours. They spent most of their time in the hull, with Din preparing some soup for them to eat. He handed Anya and Grogu their portions of soup first, and then he served himself. While Anya and Grogu sat on the floor of the hull together sipping their soup, Din turned his back towards them and lifted up his helmet ever so slightly, eating his meal in their presence for once. Anya knew what he was doing, but she kept facing forward, though Grogu turned his head once trying to sneak a peak before looking at the small cup of soup in his hands, drinking more of it. It was the first time Din had eaten around them, granted he did it as quickly as he could and expected them to stay facing forward, but it said a lot that he trusted them to do so when they were just a few feet over from him.

Din finished his soup fast, which was no surprise to Anya. He was used to eating as fast as he possibly could so his helmet didn’t remain off for too long. When he was done, he went to join Anya and Grogu on the floor, sitting nearby. Grogu wanted a second serving, but Anya finished hers feeling sated enough. She sat with her legs crossed, watching as Din filled Grogu’s tiny cup with more soup which he immediately began to drink.

“I don’t know where you put all this food you eat, Grogu.” Anya spoke to him, eyeing his little face. He cooed in response.

“He’s a growing boy.” Din replied, with a bit of a chuckle.

“I suppose so.” Anya smiled, still looking at Grogu. She felt at peace, sitting here like this with the two of them. It was hard to explain how much she truly loved them. She could be happy the rest of her days living like this. She tried not to think of the heartache Din put her through for the past couple of days, knowing that he apologized for it and understood his reasoning behind it. Now it was just beyond clear that this was where she and Grogu belonged, and she would fight like hell to make sure it stayed that way.

Anya looked towards Din, who had become silent as well as he stared at Grogu. He had finished his second serving of soup, and his eyes were growing heavy. When Din noticed, he picked Grogu up and stood up with him in his arms. He would most likely sleep all way the up until their arrival at Tython. When he was back in the bunk and the door closed, Din joined Anya again on the floor, sitting in front of her as a sigh left his lips, coming out breathless through the vocoder.

“What?” Anya questioned, sensing something from him.

“What if a Jedi comes for Grogu only, and he chooses to go with them?” Din spoke, a certain tone to his voice, a sadness that Grogu would choose that path over staying with him, “I’ve told myself that I can’t train him. He’s too powerful, I wouldn’t even know where to start. But I want him to stay with me, with us.”

Anya sighed before saying, “Grogu loves you, and he knows you love him. He was alone for so long, scared for so long. Then you showed up, and he’s never been happier.” She smiled softly, reaching out to grabbed his gloved right hand, “He can choose to stay.”

“I would fail my mission if he does.” Din told her, “I swore by creed to return him to his kind.”

“Things can change, Din.” Anya spoke, trying to tread carefully with her words, “What you may think would be better for him, might not be. Maybe what’s better for him is to stay with the man who saved him, and loves him like a son.”

Din was quiet for a moment as Anya looked at him. She watched as he took in her words. Anya knew how hard it was for him to admit that he was actively failing his mission to return Grogu to his kind. But Anya knew she had a point, maybe all this time he was already where he belonged. Being force sensitive didn’t mean he needed to be trained or united with another Jedi, and Din thought it did, that it was something set in stone. It would be crueler to separate Grogu from someone he had become familiar with, someone who saved his life and cared for him long before Anya was here. After the life Grogu lived, Anya could only imagine that he wanted a simple one with his father.

“There’s also the chance that no one will show.” Anya spoke when Din still hadn’t said anything.

“Yeah.” Din replied with a breathy sigh, his voice strained.

“There’s nothing wrong with wanting him to stay. With wanting me to stay either, being unable to let go.” Anya spoke, “You tried so hard to make it seem like you could, but it’s okay to admit you can’t. I don’t think any of us are supposed to let go of each other. The three of us… it just feels right.” Anya smiled softly.

“You’re right.” 

When Tython grew closer, mere minutes away from the hyperspace drop, Din and Anya returned to the cockpit, with a still sleepy Grogu in Anya’s arms. They had stayed in the hull enjoying each other’s presence. Anya found herself crawling across the hull floor of the Crest, earning a chuckle from Din as she reached him and settled into his arms. He was quick to wrap his beskar covered arms around her, holding her close against him as she rested her head on his chest. Despite the hard and cold beskar that she felt every time she cuddled up to him, he couldn’t be more cozy. Anya always felt safe and warm in his arms, the love radiating in-between them. Din whispered sweet words to her, thanking her for keeping her eyes closed earlier and respecting his creed. He didn’t need to tell her twice, she knew he was still having a hard time coming to terms with the things he learned. Something deeply ingrained into him would not disappear overnight, or maybe ever. He held her for awhile until the point when they had to go back into the cockpit.

They braced themselves as the Crest left hyperspace, the planet of Tython appearing before them. Din gradually eased them down, a nervousness from him settling in the air of the cockpit as the Crest flew into the planet’s atmosphere. The planet was mountainous and lush, a bit desert like in some areas. It was silent as Din flew over the planet’s surface, and after a few moments, ruins on the ground stuck out like a sore thumb. They could see ruins of an ancient temple and on top of a mountain nearby was the seeing stone Ahsoka spoke of, there was no mistaking the round dome that didn’t appear to be a man made structure. Din circled around the mountain for a few moments, trying to find a spot to land the Crest. Though, the area was small, and seemingly only accessible on foot. 

“I can’t land.” Din spoke, breaking the silence that had been in-between them since the drop from hyperspace, “Will have to go there with the windows down.”

Anya looked out ahead, noticing a spot to land the Crest. It was far from the mountain where the seeing stone was located, a good walking distance. The terrain was too rough, nowhere for the Crest to land close enough.

“There.” She pointed out, “Best we can do.”

Din nodded his head to her words before taking the Crest down towards the small clearing where the ship could be safely parked. He landed the ship, turning off all the controls on the console before turning towards Anya who still held Grogu in her lap before saying, “Going to have to fly there.”

Anya nodded her head, “Thanks for warning me this time.” She smiled a little, having been caught off guard the last time he lifted her up in his arms and flew them away using his jet pack attached to his back. It had been only once that he did that, when they met the other Mandalorians on the Quarren ship after saving their lives. It was an exhilarating feeling flying like that, but she wasn’t used to it like Din was.

He chuckled a bit before telling her, “Let’s go.” There was a reluctance in his voice, nervous of the idea that some Jedi might truly come for them, and what would happen next.

Din flew them up to seeing stone on top of the mountain, landing safely and putting Anya down carefully as she held onto Grogu. They both stood there for a couple moments, looking around. There were pillars that surrounded the stone, with ancient text scribbled onto the rock.

“I wonder what it says...” Anya wondered out loud.

“Does this look Jedi to you?” Din questioned, seemingly not impressed. To him, they probably just looked like any old rocks. Though Anya was unsure of how to even use the powers she possessed, she could feel the energy that this place radiated, and she knew Grogu did as well. Ahsoka mentioned that this Temple had been the birthplace of the Jedi Order, the energy was so strong that maybe that was why even she could feel it as well despite never knowing she was force sensitive.

“It is.” She whispered, looking towards the stone, “I can feel it.”

“Oh.” Din spoke quietly as he looked at the stone as well. He shifted on his feet uneasily, unsure of what to do next, “I guess we put him on the stone.”

Anya nodded her head, handing Grogu off to Din before he walked him over to the stone. Din sat him down carefully, straightening his robe out and making sure he was comfortable. He stepped back as he said, “Okay… what now?”

“I don’t know.” Anya spoke as she stepped closer to them.

“Maybe there’s some sort of switch.” Din said as he lifted his right hand up towards his helmet, turning on his thermal sensors as he gazed around at the rock.

Anya smiled a bit, “Sweetie, I don’t think that’s how it works.”

Din looked at her then and shrugged his shoulders, causing her to laugh a bit. She turned to look at Grogu then who looked back towards her and to Din as well, turning his little head. 

“He doesn’t know what to do either.” Din replied.

“Give it some time, we-” Anya cut herself off as she heard the sound of a ship flying overhead. Din immediately turned his attention as well, both of them gazing into the direction they heard the sound. 

“Who is that?” Anya questioned as they watched the ship gradually descend towards the ground, landing the ship far from the Crest.

“I don’t know.” He spoke before turning towards Grogu, “Nothing is happening, we need to go.” Anya didn’t reply, didn’t even have time to as Din rushed towards Grogu. He reached out to grab him but was instead met with a blue force field that suddenly surrounded Grogu. As Din tried to reach into it, the tremendous amount of force within it pushed him back, causing him to fall back hard against the stone.

“Din!” Anya exclaimed, as she hurried to help him up.

“What the kriff?” He questioned.

“He’s channeling himself through the force.” Anya exclaimed as she turned her eyes towards Grogu, feeling the power that surrounded him, “We’re not going to be able to get him until he’s done.”

“Dank Farrik.” Din cursed, balling his fist up and punching it towards nothing, “I’ll go see who that is down there.” He sighed as he approached Anya, “Here, take this.” He handed her his extra blaster, “Keep an eye on him.”

“I will.” Anya said as she took the blaster into her hand. Din nodded his head, giving her other hand a squeeze briefly before he walked away, hurrying down the mountain to confront who exactly this person was that landed on the planet.

Anya turned her attention back towards Grogu who was in deep concentration, his eyes closed as he channeled his energy through the force. She wondered what he was seeing, if any Jedi out there was listening. She watched him closely, but looked away briefly to see if she could catch a glimpse of Din on the ground below. She spotted him far in the distance, speaking to someone. All Anya could see was a man in a black cloak speaking to him as Din pointed his blaster towards him. Who was he? He couldn’t possibly be a Jedi, he arrived even before Grogu connected through the force. So, what did this person want?

Several moments passed, and nothing with Grogu changed, and Din still spoke with the mysterious man. Din had lowered his jet pack to the ground. She looked back and forth in-between Din and Grogu, an uneasiness within her. That unease grew when she heard the sound of another ship flying overhead. Anya looked up towards the sky, panicked as that ship landed right next to the Razor Crest. When the door opened, and stormtroopers came filing out of it, her panic grew. She ran towards the edge of the mountain, yelling, calling out for Din. “Mando!” She screamed, not using his real name incase the people he was speaking to might’ve heard her.

She saw his heard turn, he noticed the stormtroopers and came rushing up towards the mountain. As he turned his attention away, she saw the mysterious man and a woman that was with him began to attack the stormtroopers, fighting them off. There was confusion on her face until Din arrived on the mountain, running as fast as he could.

“What is going on?” Anya questioned, frantic as Din hurried towards her, taking her into his arms.

“Can you get him out of there?” Din questioned.

“I-I can try.” Anya stuttered before moving out of Din’s grasp. She walked towards Grogu, trying to reach towards him. She was able to get further than Din was, and even though she was force sensitive, she couldn’t break the link. Grogu was too concentrated, too in tune with the force. It pushed her back as well, though not violently as it had done with Din.

Din sighed, frustration in his voice as he took another turn at it. “Kid, it’s time to go.” Anya tried to stop him, but he went on ahead. It did the same as before, as soon as he tried to touch it, it violently flung him back. This time worse than before, and it was enough to knock him unconscious. Anya was by his side, trying to wake him up for several moments as a fight occurred below her. She turned her attention towards the unknown man and woman that fought the troopers off. Did Din know them? Why were they helping? She didn’t get to ask him these questions when he rushed up here.

Din came to after a short while, sitting up as Anya helped him to stand on his feet. “Who are they?” She questioned.

“Doesn’t matter right now.” Din grunted, “We have to go.” The both of them looked up towards the sky then as another ship landed with more stormtroopers filing out of it.

“We can’t break the force field.” Anya stressed her words, desperately wanting to leave as well, seeing the danger they were in, “Even I can’t.”

Din sighed again, pain in his voice. He turned to look at Grogu before looking back towards Anya, “Stay here with him. I’ll protect the both of you. I’ll come back for you.” 

Anya nodded her head, wanting to reach out to Din and kiss him. But they both knew he had to hurry and help fight off the troopers. He gave her hand a brief squeeze, and stared at her for far too long before stepping away, running down the mountain. Anya watched him as he left, her eyes turning towards the stormtroopers as she wondered exactly how they were here, did those two lead them here? She didn’t have time to process the thought and neither did Din, the both of them just had to hurry to protect each other and Grogu.

She tried to keep an eye on both Grogu and the fight occurring on the ground below. The stormtroopers were high in numbers, but they were easily being taken down. She saw the unknown cloaked man step into the Razor Crest at one point and come out wearing the beskar armor that Din had picked up on Tatooine. She still didn’t know who exactly he was, but with the way he used the armor and wore it, it was clear that it belonged to him. Maybe he had followed them this entire way to just get his armor back, and he wasn’t an enemy.

Anya watched as suddenly the remaining troopers began to retreat back into their ships. They took off, ascending into the sky. The unknown man used the rockets that were on his jet pack, firing them into one of the ships as it exploded, colliding into the other, the both of them falling from the sky. Anya watched in awe for a moment, briefly looking towards Grogu who still remained in the force field. It was then that she heard a sudden blast from the sky, bright red shooting out from a ship that could not be seen. It happened in the blink of an eye, that blast targeting the Razor Crest and exploding it into tiny pieces.

Anya stared, her eyes widened and shock written on her face. That didn’t just happen, did it? Her eyes darted to Din far on the ground below, his attention turned towards the explosion as he stood there with the unknown Mandalorian and woman.

“W-What.” Anya stuttered out, her breathing picking up when she heard Grogu sighing behind her. She turned her head, the force field gone and Grogu out of breath and exhausted. Anya rushed towards him, picking him up in her arms and holding him close as he tiredly looked up at her, “Are you okay?” She questioned him softly, trying to keep her arms steady as the shock began to set in, the realization. Their home was gone, the Razor Crest was gone.

Grogu cooed softly in response and she told him, “We have to go, we can’t wait. We’ll have to skip my-” She cut herself off once again, hearing noises above her. Before she could take off running from the top of the mountain, four droids quickly descended and surrounded her and Grogu. Anya looked at the droids, shiny black metal and their eyes glowing red; she had never seen droids like this before. After traveling the galaxy with Din and Grogu for months, she had seen plenty, but nothing like this. They seemed strong, different; maybe indestructible.

She quickly raised her blaster up towards them, firing at will. Anya hit them dead on, but the shots from the blaster did nothing. They were stronger than any droids she had seen before. She kept trying to fire as they enclosed her. She tried running, but they were fast and strong, and snatched both her and Grogu up, her blaster falling to the stone. Anya struggled, screaming out for Din as he tried to rush to her, but it was too late as she ascended into the sky with Grogu still in her arms, the droids carrying her. She stopped struggling when she realized nothing would come from it, and she would only fall to ground below with Grogu in her arms if she somehow got free from their grasp. She felt utter fear for Grogu, for herself as the droids flew them up into an Imperial ship. Once on the ship is when she began to struggle again, fighting against troopers and other guards as they ripped Grogu from her hands. He cried out for her as she did the same, trying to reach for him only to earn a hit across the face from a guard. Her bottom lip bled, but the hit did nothing to stop her will to struggle and survive for Grogu, she continued fighting until they were forced to knock her out.

She awoke with her vision blurry, a groan leaving her lips as she laid on a cold floor. Her eyes took several moments to adjust, taking in her surroundings. It seemed as though she was being held in a cell, with no Grogu in site. The walls were gray, illuminated by cut-outs on the wall and floor of white lights. She realized that her hands were free, but then noticed that she was not alone in the room, two stormtroopers guarding her. Anya looked at them, thinking she could easily take them on, when she got her strength back.

The troopers looked at her, one of them speaking when they seemed to think she was moving around to much, “Stay still. Or we will fire.” They raised their blasters towards her.

“Yeah, and you’ll miss.” Anya smirked, feeling bold. 

They scoffed at her, which only kept the smirk on Anya’s face. But it began to fade when the realization of where she truly was set in. She must be on Moff Gideon’s ship, the ex-Imperial who was after Grogu. She thought of Din, thinking of how much pain and heartache he must be going through, frantically trying to find them, and the same ache burned in her chest. He was right to be fearful, she realized. They were here now, and out of his reach just as he was scared of. She wanted to cry thinking of him, but she held back her tears in front of these stormtroopers. Anya glared at the troopers, trying to figure out how to get out of here. But where would she go beyond this door if she as able to get past them, she thought to herself. They were likely in hyperspace by now. She knew she had to think of something, though she knew Din would fight with everything he had to get to her and Grogu.

She took in her surroundings again, the only way out was a door that both the troopers were standing in front of. The troopers kept their guns pointed at her, but she knew they wouldn’t fire unless given the order, and she heard nothing from their comms. She thought of Grogu and how he used the force, when he would raise his tiny hands up to get something that he wanted, often the silver ball and food. In that moment, she did the same, trying to channel her energy and use the force. It was something she maybe unknowingly used a child, but as an adult she couldn’t think of a time when she did things she couldn’t explain. Anya knew it was inside of her, desperate times called for desperate actions, and she put all her focus and energy into this one act, closing her eyes for a brief moment as she connected, feeling the energy flowing through her bit by bit. Her hand went towards the direction of one of the trooper’s blasters, and in an instant it was in her grasp. 

“What the?” He questioned out loud as the other moved closer, keeping his blaster trained on her as she raised the blaster she took at him.

“Drop it or I will fire upon you.” The other one told her, as the trooper she took the blaster from just stood there dumbfounded and unknowing what to do. He frantically spoke to someone on the other end of his comms, trying to get answers.

Anya fired at the trooper pointing his blaster at her, killing him. She immediately turned it towards the other one and killed him as well. She rushed towards the door, but before she could get any closer to it, it opened. More troopers filed in, six more this time and behind them a man of clearly more importance than them. He was an older man, dressed in all black, menacing as he stared at her with a cold expression. She knew it was Moff Gideon.

“Drop your weapon.” They spoke, one after another telling her to back down.

Anya sighed, gritting her teeth together knowing she was clearly outnumbered here. She used the force, yes, but she wasn’t sure how far she could push herself with it. She didn’t know anything and had zero training. They could kill her within seconds here if she didn’t back down now, and she thought of Grogu, and the fact that he would be alone on this ship without her.

Anya dropped the weapon, tossing it to the side as she glared at Moff Gideon, a smirk on his lips. The troopers kept her surrounded, one of them approaching her to slap cuffs on her wrists as Gideon stepped closer to her, every step he took meaningful and menacing. There was something about the way he carried himself, the air around him that made Anya’s skin crawl. She didn’t want to admit that he frightened her, but he did. 

“It’s a very fortunate thing that we have two force sensitives now.” He spoke to her, his voice deep and just as menacing as the way he carried himself, “I knew you were, but we had to see it in action.”

Anya glared at him, saying nothing to his words as she wondered exactly how he knew of her force sensitivity beforehand. “You must be wondering how I knew, am I correct?” Gideon asked her, another sinister grin on his face, “The Crest was tracked and bugged since your little trip to Nevarro. I knew everywhere it had been since and every word spoken upon it.”

The breath was nearly knocked out of Anya as he told her exactly how they were found. Din had said he trusted Greef Karga and Cara Dune, that Nevarro had become a safe place. Though, maybe it hadn’t been either Greef or Cara that sold them out, it must’ve happened when the Crest was being fixed. Greef’s people had not been as loyal as he believed they were. Gideon knew everything. He heard their conversations about her force sensitivity, heard every intimate moment between her and Din, and the thought made her sick. 

“You’re a monster.” Were the only words Anya could mutter back to him, staring him straight in his eyes as he laughed at her. He had nothing to say to her anymore, only wanted her to know that he knew everything, and that he was going to use her and Grogu because of what they were. He ordered her to be stunned then, and she was knocked out cold, the last fleeting thought in her mind being of Din.


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy this one :)

Din remembered how fast he ran to reach his jet pack that he had stupidly left behind on the ground at Boba Fett’s request, asking him to lower it so he couldn’t get away and in turn both him and an alive Fennec Shand would lower their own weapons. But even with the adrenaline pumping through his veins, the desperation to get to Anya and Grogu, he could not arrive in time. By the time he flew up into the sky with his jet pack returned to where it belonged, Anya and Grogu had disappeared into the Imperial cruiser. Moments before when Boba Fett followed the droids that carried them away and into the ship, Fennec asked Din if he wanted Fett to shoot them out of the sky, but Din was adamant, a panic in his voice.

“ _No,_ you’ll shoot my girl and the kid down with them.”

He had no choice but to watch as Moff Gideon’s Imperial cruiser ascended out of the atmosphere and into hyperspace, gone in an instant. The feeling he felt as he came back down onto the ground near the destroyed remains of the Razor Crest was like what he felt when Grogu was nearly taken from him on Nevarro. Now, he was gone and out of the sight, not even on the same planet as him anymore, and this time Anya was with him. Din felt as though his heart had been ripped out of his chest, everything stolen from him in an instantaneous moment. Anya, the kid, and their home.

Din stood alone for several moments as Boba and Fennec gave him his space. Din felt the tears leaving his eyes, vision becoming blurry as he blinked through the tears behind his helmet. He gave them a bit of time to dissipate on their own as he finally leaned down into the rubble to try and pick apart what remained. It wasn’t much, but the beskar spear had survived, and so did the shiny ball made of beskar that Grogu loved. He held it in his hand, tightening his grip on it for a moment before sliding it slowly into his pocket; holding the spear in his other hand. He took a deep breath a the anger boiled to the surface, the anguish and pain of losing everything.

“We’ll help you get them back.” Din suddenly heard Boba’s voice from behind him as they both approached him. Fennec spoke in agreement, “We made a deal.”

Din nodded his head silently, the rage he felt boiling over at Gideon taking the two most precious beings that he loved the most from him, his words spilling out, “I’m going to tear Gideon apart.”

There was no concept of time to Anya as she sat in the cell. She remembered speaking with Gideon before he ordered the stun gun to fire upon her, but she wasn’t sure how much time had passed since then. She awoke in the same cell she was in before, though her hands were cuffed this time as she laid on the bench in the room. It took her several moments to regain herself, truly take in where she was once again as the tears began to flood her eyes now that she was seemingly alone.

She wondered how Grogu was doing, if he was okay; if they were hurting him. She desperately wanted to see him, to tell him that she was right here. Then her thoughts went to Din, and how he was doing. It was beginning to feel like forever since she had last seen him, and she thought of the last words he spoke to her before they were separated. Anya felt confident that he would find them, but another part of her spoke to her fears, making her think of the what ifs; if he could not.

The tears were falling now as she ached for him, ached to be in his arms and feel his touch. She should’ve listened when Din expressed his fears about Gideon, how he knew what the man was capable of. But even then, that wouldn’t have stopped what happened. Gideon had been tracking them since Nevarro, completely unaware to them. The ship and both of them were doomed from that point, even before Din discovered what Grogu was truly desired for in that lab. Even though it seemed inevitable, Gideon could still be stopped now. They could still be saved. Anya had to hold onto that for Grogu’s sake, and her own.

She could maybe guess that an hour had passed since she regained consciousness when the door to her cell was finally opened again. Anya simply looked up as a few stormtroopers filed in, and she expected to see Gideon. Instead, she saw a different man. He was much younger than Gideon and dressed in a lab coat; clearly some kind of scientist. Anya stared at the man, studying him in silence as the stormtroopers approached her, bringing her onto her feet without her input into the matter. No words were spoken as the stormtroopers guided her throughout the hallways of the ship, the scientist walking ahead of them. Weapons were trained on Anya; though she knew these troopers couldn’t shoot anything if their lives depended on it. If she wasn’t cuffed, she could make a move, but without the use of her hands it would be a futile attempt. First, she needed to figure out where Grogu was before she even tried to attempt anything again.

They walked for a few minutes until finally approaching a room. The scientist walked in first and the troopers pushed Anya ahead to walk in after him. It was immediately evident upon entering the room that it was some sort of lab, or med bay room. There was testing equipment littered throughout and it didn’t take long for Anya to notice that Grogu was in the room. She could see him strapped down and unconscious on some sort of machine that was keeping track of his vitals.

Anya struggled in the stormtroopers’ grasp as she stared at Grogu, her eyes watering seeing him in this state. They must’ve just taken a lot of blood from him, he wasn’t able to move.

“Don’t worry, he’s fine.” The scientist spoke to Anya as the stormtroopers guided her to a medical bed nearby, forcing her to lay upon it after taking off her cuffs.

“I don’t believe you.” Anya seethed through her teeth, “How can you do this to a child?”

The scientist said nothing in response to her words, instead he said something else, two of the stormtroopers strapped her down onto the medical bed, “I have to do a few tests on you, get a grasp on what your M-count is.”

“I don’t care who you are or what you do to me.” Anya replied as she glared at him, “Take all the blood you want from me, but you leave him alone.”

“I’m afraid I can’t do that.” The scientist replied, an emotionless tone to his voice.

“He’s just a kid.” Anya spoke, her bottom lip quivering as she turned to head to look at him, his tiny body unmoving, his eyes closed.

The scientist said nothing in response, but Anya thought she saw a brief look of regret and sympathy before he took a syringe in hand. He gave Anya no warning before drawing blood from her arm, she just felt the sudden prick of the needle. He filled the syringe up completely before disappearing, leaving her there on the medical bed unable to move with the stormtroopers still guarding her. She kept her eyes on Grogu, trying to call out to him though he wouldn’t wake up. She wasn’t sure the amount of blood they had taken from him, he could only have so much inside of his tiny body before they took too much and killed him.

Tears pooled in Anya’s eyes, though she only let a few fall. A short time later, he returned without saying a word to her, he only began to take more blood. Vial after vial was filled and with each vial that was drained from her, she began to grow more woozy. It wasn’t long until she lost consciousness again, and she drifted in and out of it. She could hear voices, could feel the presence around her though she couldn’t keep her eyes completely open, it was a struggle to even breathe it felt like, a struggle to stay awake. For a brief time, she was able to make out what the voices were saying around her, and she recognized two of them to be Moff Gideon and the scientist.

“Her M-count is nowhere near as impressive as the child, but still quite good. Her blood will do as well.” She heard the scientist speaking, his voice fading often.

“Good.” She heard Moff Gideon speak, “Do what you can until Doctor Pershing arrives to began the cloning process. Let her body create more, same as the child. Then drain them again...”

In her half-conscious state, she tried her hardest to continue listening to them. But their words became distant, mumbled, and she found herself drifting off to complete unconsciousness with her last thoughts always being of Din, and the desire to escape this place with Grogu.

When she awoke again, time still an unknown thing to her, she found that she was still in the same medical bed. As her vision adjusted, she turned her head to the side slowly, struggling with the weakness in her body as she tried to catch a glimpse of Grogu. She expected to see him still laying there unconscious just as she had been, but he was no longer in that same spot. He wasn’t even in the room she realized once she began to look around more, and then the panic began to set in. The pace of her breathing increased and she tried moving out of the medical bed, but her arms were still strapped down in place, wrapped tightly around her wrists. She realized now that her feet had been strapped down as well. Anya struggled for a few moments alone until she was joined by that familiar scientist. She didn’t know his name, only that he seemed to be the one in charge of drawing blood from both her and Grogu, while another would arrive sometime later. Anya remembered their conversation in her half-consciousness, a few words but enough to get a grasp on the situation. She remembered when Din told her what he saw in that lab on Nevarro, that they were doing experiments on people that required Grogu’s blood. Cloning was the key word she heard, but what exactly were they trying to clone and why did it require force sensitive blood?

Anya glared at the scientist as he approached her. She watched silently, anger in her eyes as he adjusted a tube that was being fed into her arm, likely something that was providing her fluid and sustenance while she lay here. She knew they couldn’t have her dying yet, they still needed her and Grogu, and that gave her some hope that she could think of a way to get them out of here if no help came.

“Where is he?” Anya questioned, breaking the silence. Her stare shook him to his core, and she could easily see it.

“In his cell.” The scientist replied, knowing who she was speaking of.

Anya opened her mouth to say something again, threatening words if he continued to hurt Grogu. Instead, he cut her off as he spoke, “I suggest you stop speaking and asking questions. You’re here for one purpose only.”

He left before she could try to get more words out, left without drawing any blood from her. She assumed it was because they had ran her nearly dry, and needed her to produce more. Anya could feel the ache in her body, the pain through her and she knew they had brought her nearly to the brink of death. She must’ve been unconscious for days, or so it seemed like. Everything had blurred together for her. She wasn’t alone for long again, a sudden chill in the air as Gideon entered the room; his presence commanding and intimidating. Anya swallowed, her throat painfully dry as he approached her medical bed. She put on a brave face, refusing to let him see any reaction on her face. He stood in front of her, eyeing her as she lay there unable to move. There was a smirk curling on his lips, clearly enjoying what was being done to her.

Anya gritted her teeth, his voice making her uncomfortable as he began to speak, “You’ve proven yourself to be quite useful. Though not as much as the child, but useful enough.” He spoke to her, that devilish smirk still on his face, “The pleasure it has brought me to rip the two beings that Din Djarin cares for the most from him.” He mused, his hand grazing her arm lightly, touching over the spots where blood had been drawn from her, the needles pushed in roughly at the wound sites without care. She hissed in pain.

Staring straight into Gideon’s eyes, she said, “You’ll regret ever taking us from him. He’ll come for you.” Anya smirked right back at him. Anya remembered Din’s words after those men assaulted her on Corellia, how he would tear the galaxy apart bit by bit if anything happened to them.

Gideon had a look of amusement on his face, not the least bit intimidated by her words. She expected him to speak more, try and intimidate her more. But he only said one more thing before leaving the room without giving her a chance to respond, “I’d like to see him try.”

When he left, that same scientist returned with fresh needles, ready to extract blood from her once again. As soon as Gideon was gone, that man was there again in an instant. It was as if Gideon wanted to merely taunt her again before she was drained. Once again, vial after vial was taken, even more than last time, and this time she couldn’t hold onto any state of consciousness.

When she came to again, she was no longer in that familiar lab. It took time for her vision to adjust, her body feeling even weaker than before. When it did, she was able to see that she was back in her cell. Immediately she saw that she wasn’t alone, that Grogu was nearby laying on the bench in the room. His hands were bound by cuffs and he was unconscious, breathing steadily. Anya reacted, trying to move towards him, realizing then that her hands were bound to the wall. She struggled for a few moments, but could do nothing to free herself.

“Grogu.” She spoke his name, trying to wake him and get his attention. There was no reaction, even after calling his name a few more times louder and louder, he still wouldn’t wake. Having large amounts of blood drained took a toll on him, too much for his tiny body to handle. Anya’s eyes watered as she looked at him, the tears freely falling. She was unable to stop them, finally letting everything out. She had cried before, but not like this. Anya had been trying to be strong this entire time, but it was hard to continue with that strength. The tears broke her down and she sobbed for several minutes, gradually easing down as Grogu remained unconscious.

“Grogu.” She called out for him again, with still no response. She waited for what felt like eternity before he began to stir, causing her to call out his name once more, this time with excitement and relief.

He turned his head towards her as he sat up slowly, still extremely weak and unable to move to try and approach her. Grogu cooed as he realized it was her, his eyes squinted and ears perking up. “It’s good to see you, kid.” Anya spoke, with a soft smile on her lips as she sniffled, “I’m so sorry for what they’ve done to you.” Her eyes watered again.

Grogu looked at her in response, a barely audible sigh leaving his tiny mouth. His eyes were still half shut, and she watched as he struggled to say sitting up, eventually laying on his side. Anya wished she could reach out to him and hold him in her arms, that way he wouldn’t have to struggle to keep himself upright.

“We’ll find a way out of here.” She told him, “Don’t worry.”

Time passed, though Anya stopped trying to figure out how much. She had no idea of how many days they had been here, or if it had been weeks; she had no clue. She knew she spent most of it in an unconscious state and there was probably times when they drew blood from her even when she was unconscious, and she had the marks on her arms to provide proof. She watched as Grogu gradually regained his strength just as she was. But Anya couldn’t figure out why neither of them were no longer in the lab. Were they finally done drawing blood from them? Had they served their purpose and were just waiting for their supposed deaths now? She wasn’t sure. Why would they be placed in the same cell also when they had been in separate ones before? She couldn’t help but feel like they were waiting here for their inevitable deaths, and maybe Gideon wanted Grogu to watch as he killed her first, or make Anya watch as Grogu was killed. The thoughts were morbid, but it was a possibility and Anya had to wonder.

It wasn’t a surprise to her when after some time again, Gideon suddenly burst in the room, locking the cell door behind him. Anya stared as he approached her, undoing her hands from the cuffs on the wall, only to quickly cuff her again with another pair of the same cuffs, and pulled her towards him. The cuffs were designed to prevent force sensitives from using their powers, and they did a great job of that with both Anya and Grogu being unable to fight back. He dragged her like nothing over to where Grogu sat, making her sit down next to him. He picked Grogu up, rather roughly, angering Anya as he placed him down in her lap.

“Stay still.” He threatened her as he reached on his side, pulling something off his belt. Anya watched as he lifted the object up, suddenly a glowing blade shot out from the handle. Anya had seen lightsabers before, Ahsoka’s sabers, though this one was different. The blade was curved and black, with a white hue around it and glowing white lines littering the blade. She wondered how this Jedi weapon fell into the hands of Gideon, someone who clearly didn’t deserve to wield it. Both her and Grogu watched as he held the blade over their heads in a threatening manner.

Anya was silent, anger boiling in her as she looked at him. Though, he was looking away at the cell door. He was the type of man that loved to see people cower in fear below him, so the fact that he was not watching the either of them as he held this saber near them confused her. Gideon kept his attention focused on the door causing Anya and Grogu to look as well. It was silent for a few moments until sounds of a scuffle outside the door could be heard. Anya heard the sounds of troopers struggling, brief yells and cries for help until the door opened. Anya’s breath caught in her throat, eyes watering as Din entered the room, stopping once he was inside as Gideon spoke.

“Take one more step, and they both die.” Gideon said as he moved the saber closer to them, far too close. Anya gulped, feeling the heat and power the blade gave off, “Drop the blaster slowly, and kick it over to me.” Anya watched as Din complied, easing his blaster down onto the floor.

When Din stood up he spoke, his voice low, “Let them go.”

“They’re just fine where they are.” Gideon replied, waving the saber around just slightly closer to Anya’s face, Grogu making a noise of uneasiness from where he sat cuffed in her lap. Anya was afraid to speak, fearful that he would cut them down right here regardless, especially if she said anything. So many questions were running through her head, wondering how long they had been here, how Din exactly found them, but all she knew was that she desperately wanted to run into his arms. She kept herself steady as Gideon threatened them with the saber.

“Mesmerizing isn’t it? Used to belong to Bo-Katan.” Gideon spoke, waiting for Din’s reaction for a moment before saying, “Yes, I know you’ve been traveling with Bo-Katan. Friendly piece of advice, assume that I know everything, like the fact that your wrist launcher has fired its one and only salvo.”

Din stood, staring at Gideon as he questioned, “Where is this going?”

Gideon glared a moment before speaking, voice deep and powerful, “This is where its going. I’m guessing that Bo-Katan and her boarding party have arrived at the bridge seeking me, or more accurately, this.” He said as he waved the saber once more in front of them, “But I’m not there, and I imagine that they’ve killed everyone on the bridge, being the murderous savages that they are and now they’re beginning to panic.”  
Grogu made another noise in Anya’s lap as she gulped once again, her throat parched and weakness in her body. She looked at Din, seeing his head glance towards their direction. Anya briefly took in the fact that he had brought an entire team to help rescue them before Gideon continued speaking.

“You see, she wants this.” Gideon spoke of the saber, “Do you know why? Because it brings power.”

Din stared at him, his stance impatient with Gideon’s words as he went on, “Whoever wields this sword, has the right to lay claim to the Mandalorian throne.”

“You keep it.” Din spoke, uninterested, “I just want them.”

Gideon was silent for a moment, taking in Din’s words as Anya and Grogu glanced between the two of them, “Very well.” He finally spoke as he lowered the blade, retracting it back into its hilt, “I already got what I want from them.” He paused for a moment, “Their blood. All I wanted was to study their blood.” He spoke, “The child in particular is extremely gifted, and has the potential to bring order back to this galaxy. I see your bond with him, with her as well.”

Din and Gideon stared at each other for a moment before Gideon spoke again, “Take them. But you will leave my ship immediately and we will go our separate ways.”

Anya and Grogu watched in silence as Din approached them, Gideon slightly stepping off to the side. Din reached out to Anya, about to uncuff her when Gideon pulled out the saber, attacking Din. Din reacted fast, blocking the blows with his beskar, their fight taking them just outside the cell door and into the hallway. Anya panicked, neither her or Grogu able to move as they heard the clash of the saber against beskar over and over again. The fight lasted for several moments, neither of them able to see what was going on except for the brief flashes in the door way. Anya heard Gideon speaking, then the sound of a hard hit followed by silence.

She looked at the doorway then as Din came rushing inside, the beskar spear in its previous place on his back. “Din.” Anya exclaimed with such relief as he approached them, quickly taking the cuffs off her wrists followed by Grogu. Anya immediately wrapped her arms around him, Grogu getting pressed slightly in-between them as he cooed. Din wrapped his arms tightly around her, holding her close.

“I’m so happy to see you.” She told him, struggling to stand on her own for a moment as they pulled away slightly.

“Are you both okay?” Din questioned, his voice frantic as his gloved hands went to her face.

“Now that you’re here.” She whispered to him, a soft smile on her lips as she gazed at his helmet covered face, he glanced down towards her arms at Grogu before looking at her face again.

“You’re so pale.” Din spoke, his voice cracking slightly, “How much blood did he take?”

“I don’t know.” Anya replied, “But we’ll be okay.” She glanced down at Grogu who cooed in response, a weakness in his demeanor as well. They both had regained some strength, blood gradually being regenerated inside their bodies though Grogu was the most affected due to how small he was. It would take time, but Anya felt that she was okay enough to walk on her own.

“Can you walk?” Din questioned, practically reading her mind as he held onto her still.

“Yeah.” Anya nodded her head, encouraging him to let her go for the time being. Din nodded his head as well, though he let her go reluctantly. He watched her for a moment as she adjusted Grogu in her arms, holding onto him tightly.

“Okay.” Din took a breath as he looked her over, “Follow me.” Anya followed after him carefully, close behind him as they stepped out of the cell. She looked around, quickly seeing an unconscious Gideon laying cuffed on the floor against the wall. Din walked the other way though briefly, leaning down to pick up something from the floor. Anya noticed that it was the saber that Gideon had been in possession of. When Din picked it up, he accidentally ignited it, and was seemingly unaware of how to turn it off as he held it in his hands.

“That saber...” Anya spoke as she looked at Din, “It’s not a weapon of the Jedi?” She asked, thinking back on Gideon’s words. He said that whoever possessed it held the right to lay claim to the Mandalorian throne. What power did a weapon of the Jedi hold for them?

“I don’t know. All I know is that it used to be in Bo-Katan’s possession, and she wants it back.” Din said as he looked at it, unable to figure out how to turn it off now. He shook his head briefly as he looked at it before walking towards where Gideon lay on the floor. Anya watched as Din forcefully grabbed him with his free hand, shaking him from his unconscious state in the process. Gideon grunted in pain as Din pushed him forward, forcing him to walk towards the bridge of the ship while Anya followed closely behind, her eyes on the saber that Din held in his right hand, the blade still ignited.

They arrived at the bridge, the blast doors opening right away to allow them inside. The team Din had assembled to help rescue them consisted of faces she knew, except for one woman. She recognized Bo-Katan and Koska Reeves right away, the Mandalorians who had helped them previously and pointed Din in the direction of Ahsoka Tano. She also recognized Cara Dune, a face Anya was more than happy to see and grateful that she had come this entire way to help. The other woman, Anya didn’t recognize her face but then she remembered the unknown woman on Tython that had been traveling with that man. It must be her.

There was silence in the room as they entered, Anya close behind Din as he guided Gideon in front of him, where he could see his every move.

Anya was quick to notice a certain look on Bo-Katan’s face as she turned around to look at them, “What happened?” She questioned, her voice low.

“He brought him in alive, that’s what happened.” Cara spoke as she approached them, giving Anya a brief smile as she approached her, before reaching towards Grogu as she softly touched one of his ears, “And now the New Republic’s going to have to double the payment.”

Anya’s eyes were on Bo-Katan again as she glared at Din. Gideon spoke out of turn, “That’s not what she’s talking about.” Everyone’s attention turned towards him as he went on speaking to Bo-Katan, “Why don’t you kill him now, and take it?” Cara Dune’s response to Gideon’s words was to shove him down on the floor as Bo-Katan’s eyes went to the saber that Din still held ignited at his side. Gideon spoke again, amusement in his voice as he turned to look at Din, “It’s yours now.”

“What is?” Din questioned.

“The Darksaber.” Gideon responded, “It belongs to you.” Bo-Katan glared at Gideon.

Din retracted the saber back into its hilt, figuring it out as Anya stared at him, confusion in her eyes at the turn of events. Everyone watched as he stepped forward, extending the saber out towards Bo-Katan as he said, “Now, it belongs to her.”

“She can’t take it.” Gideon spoke again as Bo-Katan stood there unmoving, not bothering to reach out and grab it. “It must be won in battle. In order for her to wield the Darksaber again, she would need to defeat you in combat.”

“I yield.” Din sighed as he extended it out towards her again, “It’s yours.”

“Oh no.” Gideon spoke, chuckling as he stood up again, “It doesn’t work that way.” He stared at Din, moving just a bit closer to him, “The Darksaber doesn’t have power, the story does. Without that blade, she’s a pretender to the throne. She lost it once, she’s not worthy.”

A moment of tense silence as Bo-Katan glared at Gideon before saying, “He’s right.”

“Come on.” Din urged, a tiredness in his voice. He didn’t want to possess the saber, “Just take it.”

Before anyone could reply, alarms began blaring from the console, signaling that something was boarding the ship which in turn caused the current drama of the Darksaber to be put on hold as Din hooked the Darksaber to his utility belt. Anya had no clue what had happened on this ship leading up to Din rescuing them from the cell, but it was clear that something occurred with the darktroopers, and that now they were returning to the ship, ready to attack again. Gideon became smug when he realized what was about to happen, touting that the everyone in the room was going to be killed except for him and the child, telling Din that he struggled with one darktrooper, so he would be delighted to see how they dealt with a whole platoon of them.

In the midst of the preparation as they sealed the blast doors, Cara passed Anya an extra blaster she was carrying, everyone readying their weapons. Din tried pushing Anya to hide behind him after she settled Grogu down onto the floor, out of the way of the doors. But she stood at his side, ready to fight next to him. Anya was ready to lay down her life for him and for Grogu, just as he was for them. He stared at her, for a few moments too long as the darktroopers gradually approached. They grew closer and closer until they arrived at the bridge doors. They stopped and it was silent for a moment until they began to hit the door, punch after punch slowly breaking it down. The sound reverberated throughout the room and their bodies, every punch closer to them getting inside.

Another alarm blaring from the console, the radar detecting a ship in range that just dropped from hyperspace. Some of them briefly looked outside the windows as the ship flew by, an X-wing.

“Oh great, one X-wing. We’re saved.” Cara exclaimed as she looked away back towards the door, aiming her blaster.

“Unknown craft, please identify yourself.” Bo-Katan walked towards the console, speaking through the comms to the pilot in the X-wing that was now landing on the ship. They received no response. Anya’s attention was pulled from the door as her eyes traveled to Grogu, a feeling pooling within her. She watched as Grogu’s ears perked up, and his eyes widened. She felt it too.

The banging on the door persisted for a couple minutes more until they suddenly stopped, causing confusion with everyone else around them. But Grogu could sense something, Anya could sense something as the woman that Anya didn’t know asked out loud, “Why did they stop?”

Anya’s eyes turned towards the console, being pulled towards it as Bo-Katan gazed at the security footage. They both looked as a hooded figure walked down the hallways. They watched in silence, Anya’s eyes widening when the figure pulled out a lightsaber, the blade cutting into the droids easily as this unknown Jedi fought against them.

“A Jedi...” Bo-Katan breathed out as Din quickly turned his head towards them, approaching the console as well as he looked at the footage. Anya’s eyes were stuck on the screen, finally tearing them away to eye Grogu who was alert more than before. She briefly glanced at Gideon who to her surprise, had a look of utter fear on his face like he knew who this Jedi was. She approached Grogu, standing in front of him.

As the Jedi fought through the droids, that panic built up in Gideon. Unknown to them, he had been hiding a blaster under his cape. He pulled it out, quickly firing upon Bo-Katan, knocking her to the floor before he pointed the blaster towards Anya and Grogu, readying to fire upon them. Din reacted quickly, able to see the wheels turning in Gideon’s head as he dove in front of them, blocking the shots with his beskar. Cara was quick after that to knock Gideon unconscious once more as he tried to turn the blaster on himself, choosing to die rather than face what was to come. But, he didn’t get that chance.

Din lifted Grogu in his arms after that, holding both him and Anya close for moment before settling Grogu down on a chair in front of the security footage. They watched as Grogu placed his hand on the screen, looking at the Jedi who had come to the rescue, clear as day now; the Jedi who heard his call on Tython.

Neither Din or Anya were able to speak as they watched the Jedi cut through the darktroopers like they were nothing. Every move the Jedi made, they grew closer to them until they were at the door, and the others weren’t too keen on letting them inside. But Din was insistent, and he was the one to unlock the blast doors, letting the Jedi in. All eyes were on the Jedi as they entered, green lightsaber ignited at their side. They watched as they lowered their hood, looking towards them.

“Are you a Jedi?” Din questioned.

“I am.” The man replied, a soft smile on his lips as he said, “My name is Luke Skywalker.” Anya’s eyes widened, the last name ringing a bell as she thought of Ahsoka. She mentioned that her Master’s name was Anakin Skywalker, her Master that had fallen. She didn’t know the relation, but with how young this man appeared to be, near her age, maybe Luke was his son.

Anya watched as his eyes looked at both her and Grogu for a moment, and Anya couldn’t help but to speak, wanting to know, “Was your father Anakin Skywalker?” Din looked at Anya.

“Yes.” Luke replied as he gazed at her with surprise, his eyes softening, “How did you know?” She knew he was able to sense her own force sensitivity.

“We met his former apprentice, when he was a Jedi Knight.” Anya spoke as she stepped closer, everyone watching the exchange closely, “Ahsoka Tano. Do you know her?” She wondered, because Ahsoka didn’t speak of Luke at all. If he had a son, wouldn’t that have been of great importance to share? Because she hadn’t been sure of any Jedi who were out there that could answer Grogu’s call. If she knew Luke, she could imagine that Ahsoka would’ve pointed them in his direction.

Luke smiled, a happiness on his face that warmed Anya as he said, “I’ve heard of her. But I have never met her.”

Anya smiled in return, “You need to. I’m sure she would be happy to know that you’re out there.” They were speaking as if they had been old friends, and everyone else around them was completely silent, letting the two force sensitives speak as Grogu looked on, peeking out from behind the chair. He cooed as he looked at them which brought their attention to him.

“Come, little one.” Luke urged gently, reaching his hand out towards Grogu who stayed behind the chair, still hiding.

“He… doesn’t want to go with you.” Din spoke as Anya looked at him, seeing that he was trying to hold onto him. Grogu turned his head towards Din, looking at him intently.

“He’s asking for your permission.” Luke replied as he gazed at Din, “He’s very strong with the force. But talent without training is nothing.” He mused as he looked at Grogu briefly before turning back towards Din, “I will give my life to protect the child, but he won’t be safe until he learns to master his abilities.”

Din nodded his head, his movements slow as he went to grab Grogu. Anya looked at him, a sadness in her eyes as he held Grogu in his arms, lifting him up to his eye level.

“He’s one of your kind.” Din spoke to Grogu as he looked at him, “It’s where you belong.”

All eyes were on them as Grogu looked over Din’s helmet in silence. Anya watched intently, standing nearby them as Grogu placed his hand on his helmet. He ran his three fingers softly over the cold beskar, looking expectantly at him. There was no hesitation in Din’s movements as his right hand went to his helmet, lifting it up and over his head, dropping it to the floor. Anya didn’t realize that she had been holding her breath in the entire time, and she had to take a deep breath as she saw Din’s face. She gazed at him for too long as he shared a moment with Grogu, the tiny green creature caressing his father’s face. Din sighed into his touch, his lips quivering as Grogu saw his father’s face for the first time. Anya felt bad suddenly for looking upon his face, and she felt like she had to turn away, overwhelmed by how beautiful he truly was, as her attention then went to Luke who was looking at her now as well.

“Alright pal.” Anya heard Din speak to Grogu, “It’s time to go.” Grogu cooed in response, “Don’t be afraid. I’ll see you again, I promise.”

Anya turned her attention back towards them, watching as Din slowly lowered Grogu to the floor, nodding his head towards Luke. But Grogu didn’t move to go towards Luke, instead he hugged onto Din’s leg, looking up at him. It wasn’t until a droid entered the room, an R2 unit likely belonging to Luke as Grogu turned his attention towards him; instantly perking up once he saw the droid. The droid was interesting to him, and they watched as communication occurred between the two of them. Grogu looked at the droid with some sort of familiarity and Anya wondered if they had known each other before though she wasn’t sure how.

Luke was able to finally pick up Grogu then, cradling him in his arms as he looked towards Anya, a certain look in his gaze; extending the offer out to her as well. Anya smiled softly, shaking her head as she spoke within her mind, “I have to stay with him.”

Luke replied, in their own silent force conversation, “I know. He needs you.” He then spoke out loud, glancing towards Din and Anya as well as he said, “May the force be with you.” They nodded their heads, accepting his words as they watched him carry Grogu away. Anya said her own silent goodbyes to Grogu as well, now able to speak with him as Ahsoka had done before, making a promise to Grogu to look after his father and make sure he would be okay. Din had done something so completely selfless because he knew it was for Grogu’s own safety and protection, he had to learn to use his powers. Anya could live the rest of her life without honing hers, but Grogu could not. He had already spent years of his life in the Jedi Order, training before it was abruptly stolen from him. He had to complete his training. Anya realized she had been selfish to believe he could stay with them, to not want him to leave. She knew now that it had been wrong to think that way, and it wouldn’t be forever that he would be gone. They would see him again.

They stood there, even after the blast doors had closed, tears in their eyes and silence in the room. No one in the room moved until they heard the sound of the X-wing taking off, finally turning their attention to watch it disappear into hyperspace. Anya let out a deep breath, turning towards Din, seeing that his helmet still remained off and on the floor, and now everyone in the room could see his face. He truly was beautiful, but he was now exposed, and she wasn’t sure whether he was totally okay with this or not; maybe he was since he wasn’t moving to put his helmet back on.

Din’s eyes went towards Anya, still wet with tears. She looked at him, giving him a soft, reassuring smile. He returned it, his eyes boring into her as they had trouble looking away from each other. She silently thought of the life altering move he just made, the desire for Grogu to finally see his father’s face before he left, overtaking the creed Din had sworn to. It showed bravery beyond what Anya could explain, showed that Din had sacrificed so much for Grogu, for her. Their moment was interrupted, bringing the both of them back to the reality before them.

“Well.” Bo-Katan was the one to speak, finally breaking the silence that had fallen in the room, “We have a matter to settle.”

“I told you that you can have it.” Din spoke, referring to the Darksaber attached to his utility belt. Everyone watched as he grabbed it. His voice was defeated, emotional still from having to say goodbye to Grogu, his face now exposed, and it’s like Bo-Katan wasn’t taking that fact into consideration.

“We don’t have time for this.” Cara replied as she looked towards Din, paying no mind to the fact that she was seeing Din’s face for the first time as well, not planning on treating him any differently, “I have to get Gideon to the New Republic.” She walked over towards him, still unconscious on the floor.

“That’s your problem.” Bo-Katan spoke, “You take care of that.”

Cara glared at her as the unknown woman spoke, “Mando.” She spoke, not knowing his real name, “Boba will be back soon to get us.”

“Alright, Fennec.” Din replied, nodding his head towards her. Now at least Anya knew her name, and it seems like the man who that armor belong to was named Boba.

“The Saber.” Bo-Katan spoke as she moved closer, “I will fight you for it.” Her eyes were focused, anger in her brows as she stared at Din. The way she looked at him didn’t sit right with Anya, like she was looking down on him, and she knew why. She continued speaking, “I was born on Mandalore. I have more a right to it than you do.” She nearly seethed.

Anya interjected, tired of her attitude as she said, “Gideon said you lost it, that you weren’t worthy. I’m starting to think so.”

“Excuse me?” Bo-Katan questioned, her head turning towards Anya as she stood at Din’s side. Her emotions were running high, just as Din’s were; now was not the time to mess with either of them.

“You think you’re entitled to it because you were born on Mandalore?” Anya scoffed, “That doesn’t mean anything.” She glared, “I see the way you’re looking at him. Because of where he came from, the clan he swore the creed to. You think he’s below you, and he’s not. Din Djarin will be a better ruler of Mandalore than you.”

Bo-Katan was fuming, and Koska Reeves had moved closer now as well, like the both of them wanted to hurt Anya for what she just said. Din was silent next to her, though Anya wondered what he was thinking of her words in defense of him. She didn’t like the arrogance that Bo-Katan exuded, a clear superiority in the way she carried herself. Anya could tell in her face, the expressions as she looked at Din, that she truly believed she was more of a Mandalorian than he was.

“Might want to keep your girl in check, Din.” Bo-Katan spoke his name with venom as she got up in Anya’s face, “I wouldn’t want to have to bruise that pretty face up.”

“Easy.” Din finally spoke, his voice low, dark and threatening as he pushed himself in-between them, ready to defend Anya. Though, she was not intimidated by Bo-Katan.

“Anya has a point.” She heard Cara speak from behind her, and Anya could practically hear the smirk she likely had on her lips, a chuckle leaving Fennec’s lips nearby.

Bo-Katan opened her mouth to speak again, still glaring at Anya where she stood behind Din as he spoke, “I’m not going to fight you for the Darksaber. You either take it, or I leave with it.”

“You will fight me.” Bo-Katan pressed on, the anger still in her face. Though before anyone could respond, their attention turned to a ship that dropped from hyperspace nearby.

“Boba is here.” Fennec stated.

Din nodded his head as Cara spoke, “I’ll need a ride to Chandrila to deliver Gideon.”

“Got it.” Fennec replied, “Let’s go.”

“No one is going anywhere. Not until this is settled.” Bo-Katan spoke again, “I will not take the Darksaber unless I win it in battle. I took it once before without winning it in battle, and it cost us Mandalore. I will not make that same mistake again, I will earn it the right way.”

“I’m not fighting you.” Din spoke in return, “It wouldn’t be a fair fight.” Din was right, it wouldn’t be. Anya could see that he didn’t want to possess the saber in the way he held the weapon, the way he had begged Bo-Katan to just take it from his hand if she truly desired it. If they fought he wouldn’t put in a true effort, not like Bo-Katan would. He would likely lose on purpose, thus making his defeat illegitimate. It wouldn’t be a true victory for Bo-Katan, and she knew it. There were so many rules in Mandalorian culture, some that certain clans followed while others didn’t. But this rule that applied to the Darksaber seemed to be universal, and one that all believed in. Din was the exception it seemed.

“Fine.” Bo-Katan finally spoke, seething through her teeth as she gave in. Koska looked at her, confusion in her eyes as Bo-Katan continued speaking, “You will become the next Mand’alor once we retake the planet. When you are settled into your new role, and you realize the weight of it is when I will challenge you again… and win.” She gave Din no time to respond to her words, quickly walking away with a reluctant Koska Reeves following close behind.

The four that remained in the room watched them walk away, a silence in-between them as they all took in Bo-Katan’s words. Anya looked at Din as he suddenly walked towards his helmet, grabbing it and putting it back on before they too left the bridge, with nothing holding them to this ship any longer.


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anddddd now we step away from season two off into my own ideas. Hope you all enjoy this one too.

There was something comforting about being in hyperspace, the endless blue waves surrounding the ship as they flew through it. Though there had been times when it wasn’t as comforting when Anya got into disagreements with Din, or those months she spent sitting in silence with him; refusing to have any conversation with her that wasn’t about Grogu. But right now she felt at ease after the ordeal she had been through, just being in Din’s presence had been enough to put that feeling back inside of her. Though circumstances were different now, they were no longer on the Razor Crest; and Grogu was no longer with them. Instead they traveled on Boba Fett’s ship, the Slave One.

Boba had agreed to help Din rescue her and Grogu, telling Din that he knew what a tremendous loss felt like, and didn’t want him to suffer the same pain as he had. Fennec Shand was in his service, so she too was quick to help, and the both of them had become friends of Din. Anya thanked them when she first walked onto the Slave One, and Boba then wanted to know everything that happened. He saw the Darksaber clipped to Din’s utility belt, and it was hard to get him to stop laughing after that, clearly enjoying how Din had seemingly become the ruler of Mandalore by accident; king amongst Mandalorians. He mentioned not exactly liking Bo-Katan, and Anya couldn’t blame him either.

They had just left Cara Dune on Chandrila, now a marshal of the New Republic, parting ways with her as she delivered Gideon. He would be questioned extensively, and thrown into jail where he would later stand trial for his crimes. Anya thought he deserved to die for the things he had done to them, especially to Grogu, but the New Republic had other ideas in mind.

It wasn’t until Din and Anya were alone on Boba’s ship, sitting amongst the several passenger seats that they were able to truly take it everything that just occurred as Fennec sat with Boba in the cockpit. The two of them were silent, helmet back on Din’s head, the both of them staring out at the blue waves of hyperspace. For months, it had been the three of them, and the fact that there was no tiny green creature in either Din’s arms or hers felt strange. But Anya knew Din had done the right thing. In order to live his life in safety, Grogu had to learn to defend himself. Anya was lost in her thoughts, looking ahead of her, noticing how quiet Din was as well. He hadn’t said much since they boarded the Slave One, but Anya didn’t push him to say anything. There was a lot he had to deal with as well in his own mind.

She was careful in her words, finally speaking as she asked, “How long were we on Gideon’s ship?” Time had blurred together for her during her unfortunate stay on the ship, and she wanted to know. “I lost track of time.” She murmured.

“Almost a week.” Din replied as he stared ahead. Anya nodded her head in response, looking over his helmet covered face.

“Thank you… for coming for us.” Anya replied, unsure of why she was even thanking him. It was a given that he fought with everything to save them. I guess she almost felt like he wasn’t real, often seeing him in her unconscious state. Like he wasn’t right here next to her, and somehow she’d wake up still on Gideon’s ship.

Din turned his head to look at her, Anya wondering what his expression looked like behind the helmet. She watched, holding her breath as she saw his hands move. It was as easy as he had done with Grogu in removing his helmet. The movements were deliberate, purposeful because he wanted her to see him. Anya didn’t look away like she did before, instead they stared at one another, and Anya was able to take in his features. Too much had been occurring on the bridge of Gideon’s ship for Anya to truly take in what Din looked like. 

She had felt his features before in the darkness, but now she was able to see him entirely without her lack of vision obscuring her. Anya looked at him, seeing the same emotion reflecting in his brown eyes. As she gazed at him, she knew that she had never seen a man more beautiful than him. Though, the idea of his looks never mattered to her; she fell for him because of his heart; the kind of person he was through that hard exterior of beskar. Din was a man that could brutally kill anyone in the matter of seconds, a man that terrified others across the galaxy when he simply walked by. But, he was a truly kind person inside, a sensitive soul and Anya adored him for it; the reasons she fell in love with him. Anya reached out then, placing her hand on his cheek as she lightly brushed the skin underneath with her thumb. He sighed into her touch, leaning into it as she spoke, “I was right.”

“About what?” He questioned, his voice nearly breathless and clear without the helmet on.

“You are beautiful.” Anya replied, a soft smile on her lips.

Din chuckled in response before saying, “Not as beautiful as you, Cyar'ika.” Anya rolled her eyes playfully, though a moment later the smile on his lips faded as his eyes traveled to her arms, seeing the multiple wounds of needles being stabbed into her over and over again. She knew he was looking at them, causing her to pull her hand away from his cheek as he sighed. The damage had been done, but they were able to find and destroy the samples of her blood and Grogu’s before they could be used, as Doctor Perishing never arrived on the ship to be able to begin the next step in the process of using their blood. Any indication that Grogu or Anya ever existed was wiped from their data, but the marks on Anya’s arms remained from the countless times they poked her skin.

“I should’ve got there sooner.” Din spoke, berating himself.

“The important thing is that you did come for us.” Anya replied. “I know you fought with everything to get back to us, to save us.”

“I-” Din stuttered for a moment as Anya saw the emotion in his face, “I did.” He took a breath, “I gave up the creed, left everything behind… did what I had to do.” 

Anya understood when he removed his helmet to show Grogu his face, knowing it could possibly be the last time in who knows how long that he would see him. It made sense that Grogu should be the first living being to see his face after years of no one seeing him. Grogu had been the one to warm Din’s heart again, which in turn led him to her and brought her into their lives aboard the Razor Crest. She had expected him to put his helmet back on after that, and maybe when they would be alone later is when she would get her chance to gaze upon him. Instead to her surprise, he didn’t put it on right away and everyone in the room was now able to see him and thanks to Anya, knew his real name. But he hadn’t been angered by that, and she just assumed he was okay with showing himself now; had come to terms with it. But it was clear now that something else happened to trigger this.

Anya was silent, waiting for him to continue on as she reached out to him; holding his hand as he spoke. He told her that he enlisted the help of a former Imperial turned mercenary that he had worked with before in that past, Mayfeld was his name. He was one of the people that betrayed Din during the prison bust that went wrong where they tried to leave him behind; though instead Din had been the one to leave them behind. Mayfeld helped Din retrieve the coordinates to Moff Gideon’s ship on an Imperial holdout on the planet of Morak. Anya listened as Din explained that he shed his beskar to appear undercover as a stormtrooper. But they ran into trouble. 

“The only way to access the terminal where the coordinates were located was through a face scan.” Din took a breath, “Mayfeld couldn’t do it for fear of being recognized. So I had to, and things went further south.” Anya was silent as she listened to him, her eyes filling with tears, seeing just how much he truly loved both her and Grogu. He sacrificed his creed for them, everything he had ever known because the love he held for them far outweighed any of that; the need to rescue them from certain death. The sympathy radiated in Anya’s eyes, knowing what his creed meant to him. Since he was a child, no one had seen his face and he believed in the one true way. Finding out that his Mandalorian clan had been built upon a cult mentality messed with his mind since he learned of it from Bo-Katan. But now despite not yet coming to terms with that sudden shift in his life, he made his choice and ultimately he put it aside all to rescue them, out of his love for them.

“Din.” Anya spoke softly as he looked at her, his eyes watering.

“I did what I had to do.” Din repeated himself as he nodded his head, looking away from her for a moment only to quickly meet her gaze once again. “It was terrifying.” He admitted, thinking back on what he went through, “But if I had to do it again, I would.” He continued speaking, “But I… I have to come to terms with putting this on again.” Din looked down at his helmet, “I have that voice in my head telling me I should not be permitted to wear it again but-” Anya cut him off as he fidgeted with his helmet in between his fingers.

“It is still yours, it is still you.” Anya urged, “You are still a Mandalorian. Kriff, you’re the king of Mandalorians now.” She spoke, her eyes focusing on the Darksaber still attached to his utility belt. Din looked at it, tearing his eyes away from the helmet for just a moment, as if he had forgotten that the saber was still in his possession.

“Right.” He said with a sigh, “This thing.” Anya watched as he set his helmet down onto the floor, slowly unhooking the Darksaber from his utility belt. He held it in his right hand, igniting it after a moment of looking at the handle. Their eyes glued to the Darksaber, a unique weapon unlike any other.

“It is your responsibility now.” Anya said, “Whether you desire it or not.”

“I don’t.” Din replied, making it a point to show her that he was not power hungry now that this weapon was in his possession.

“I know that.” Anya said as she looked at him, “But it falls on you now, to rule. Some of the best rulers have been those who don’t want it. Those who are thrust into the position.” Din looked at her, studying her face as she spoke to him, “Bo-Katan wants it for the power it brings, because she feels entitled to it, for selfish reasons. That’s not a good ruler.”

Din smirked at her, remembering as he said, “I’m proud of you for standing up to her and defending me.”

“Oh.” Anya laughed a little, waving it off, “Someone needed to knock her down a little.”

Din chuckled in response, bringing the saber back to its hilt and onto his utility belt. They sat in silence for a moment, Anya unable to tear her eyes away from his face. Now that he had given her permission to look upon his face, she couldn’t stop looking at him. He noticed. 

“How do you feel about seeing my face?” Din asked her tentatively, the subject changing from the Darksaber as their eyes met again, “Am I what you expected?” She heard the fear in his voice. Anya stared at him curiously, knowing that she just told him how beautiful he was. But even still, there was that nervousness that remained in him, that apprehension. It was clear that he needed that reassurance again, and Anya didn’t mind. She would gladly tell him that he was beautiful every day for the rest of their days together.

“I silently imagined to myself about what you would look like. Though at the same time, it hardly ever mattered to me. I fell for you because of your heart, how kind you are; how good your soul is.” Anya spoke from her heart, a shy smile on Din’s lips as she went on, “I mean, now your looks are just an added bonus.” She smiled at him, trying to make him feel better about feeling exposed.

“Thank you.” Din spoke softly as they held each other’s hands once more. Silence befell them again, though it wasn’t an uncomfortable one exactly. 

“We’ll need to find a new ship.” Din spoke, as Anya looked at him, the horrible reality hitting her. A reality that neither of them wanted to face about the Crest, “I’m thankful to Boba for letting us stay as long as we need to, but we have our own things to tend to.”

“Right.” She said with a sigh, thinking of the Razor Crest, “I can’t believe it’s gone.” She thought of moments they shared in that ship together and with Grogu, “That Grogu is gone...” She trailed off, and Din sighed deeply in response.

“I know.” He spoke, his voice cracking slightly, “But… we will see him again.” Anya looked at Din, seeing that he was no longer looking at her as he spoke those words. She looked at his profile, able to see the pain and sadness etched into his features. She took a deep breath, trying to remember the goal in all this, that it was all for Grogu’s own well being.

Din kept talking when Anya didn’t respond, the own pain clear in her amber eyes, “I thought about what to do during my time without the two of you. Thought about what we would do if a Jedi didn’t show, if none of the ones that remained heard Grogu’s call… I-” He breathed in, looking down at the helmet still in his hands, “I knew I couldn’t protect him, knew he wouldn’t be safe unless he learned to use his abilities, to really control them.” Din lifted his head up slightly, tears staining his cheeks, unable to look at Anya as he said, “And when I saw Luke going through those darktroopers like nothing… when I struggled with just one of them, I knew it then. He could no longer stay with me. Only a Jedi could truly protect him.” He nodded his head.

Anya’s left hand was on Din’s shoulder now, her hand touching his pauldron etched with his clan symbol. She moved closer to him, as close as she possibly could in-between their seats as he finally looked at her. She moved her hand away from his shoulder, reaching out to wipe the tears away on his cheeks as she spoke, “Luke extended the offer to me.” She admitted as Din looked at her face, “He spoke to me, the way Ahsoka spoke to Grogu.” She smiled softly, “But I rejected his offer, and he understood. He said that my place was with you, that you need me.” She nodded her head.

Din looked at her, not returning the smile as he said, “I need to teach you how to fight. Shoot a blaster properly… you never mastered it. Maybe if I taught you sooner-”

Anya cut him off, “Even if I had known, it wouldn’t have helped. I couldn’t shoot my way through those darktroopers when they took us. You can’t blame yourself for what happened.”

“I know.” Din spoke softly as Anya reached out again to wipe away the last of his tears. The pained expression remained on his face, his emotions in turmoil still as she looked at him. Anya grabbed his face then, turning him to face her a little more before she leaned in, pressing her lips against his. She hadn’t kissed him like this before, where she pulled back and open her eyes to see his expression after they kissed. His lips moved against hers, pulling her closer into his lap as they continued kissing.

Anya was first to pull back again, wanting to see the expression on his face. His eyes were glossy with tears still, but he was looking up at her with such love in his eyes, his grip tight on her hips now as they looked at each other. “I love you, so much.” Anya was the first to break the silence the befell them after their kiss. She kept her hands on his face, holding his jaw as she kept her eyes locked on his. “I love you.” Din breathed out in response, eyes watering again, “I will never let anything happen to you, again. I promise.” Determination in his voice.

“I know you won’t.” Anya replied quickly before leaning down again, locking their lips once more. She got carried away being able to kiss him like this without darkness obscuring everything, and the fact that he had not touched her like this in nearly a week. She felt herself involuntarily grinding against him, pressing against his cock that she felt quickly hardening underneath her.

“We can’t.” Din was the one to pull away and try to stop this, “We’re on Fett’s ship...” He trailed off as Anya grinded again, causing him to grit his teeth.

“But I need you, so bad.” Anya breathed out, leaning forward to nip as his neck, still grinding against him.

“I know, Cyar'ika.” Din groaned out, “I want nothing more than to take you right here, but we can’t.”

Anya sighed, pulling back to look at his face as she gave in, “Yeah… you’re right.” Din stared up at her, as she began to move away off his lap, only for Din to keep her in place. She raised her eyebrow at him, “I thought you said we had to stop?”

“We do.” Din spoke, looking into her eyes.

“Then why did you pull me back on your lap?” Anya laughed a little.

“I just wanted to look at you, for a little longer.” He gazed at her as she smiled at him. He kept her there for a few moments before finally letting go of her hips as she moved back to her original seat, the both of them gradually calming themselves down.

“We need to be alone.” Anya commented, still feeling herself unsettled, trying to cross her legs as she felt the wetness that had seeped into her panties.

“I know.” Din spoke before reaching over to the comms. He took a deep breath before pressing the button as he said, “Fett. I know where Anya and I need to go. Punch in the coordinates for Nevarro.” Anya’s eyes immediately went to Din as he spoke those words, wondering why they would even return to that place after what happened before.

“Copy that.” Boba Fett replied before dropping out of hyperspace, interrupting their current location to head to Nevarro.

Anya stared at Din as they stepped off of Boba’s ship together, after saying their brief goodbyes to him and Fennec. They had their own goals and scores to settle, Boba mentioning something about Tatooine, though Anya couldn’t find it in herself to listen. She was grateful for them coming to help save her, but she just wanted to be alone with Din now after everything that had happened. It wasn’t only about the sex, but about them having some time alone together where they can try to heal after having to let go of Grogu. Also, Anya didn’t know how much time they would even have to be alone together; with the responsibility of the Darksaber looming over Din’s head and the fact that he would have to help retake Mandalore.

They watched as Boba’s ship took off before walking towards the town, Din keeping Anya close by his side. The town was still somewhat as it was when they were last here, in the process of being cleaned up. Though Anya noticed less of a bounty hunter presence than there was before. She let Din lead the way, unaware of where he was heading. She had expressed her displeasure to him about having to return here after what happened, but Din needed Greef Karga’s help, needed a ship from him.

Anya followed Din towards a small building, seeming like an office of sorts. They were just in front of the doorway, unable to walk in on their own before Greef quickly noticed them, inviting them in right away. Din didn’t give Greef any kind of heads up that he was coming, and he likely would’ve been waiting for them to land if that had been the case. But Greef was happy to see them, closing the door behind them as he instinctively looked at Din’s arms, seeing that they were at his sides and not holding the little green creature he had come to care for and love as well.

“If I had known you two were coming, I would’ve met you out there.” Greef pointed out what Anya thought. He stared at them curiously, questioning, “Where’s the kid?”

Din let out a sigh, coming out breathy through his vocoder. Anya watched then as he reached up to his helmet, removing it as his eyes met with Greef’s. The older man looked surprised, confused even as he stared at Din, but he made a funny remark to lighten the mood, “Oh, so that’s what you look like? You’re a handsome man, Mando.”

“Din.” He corrected.

“Right.” Greef pointed, still looking confused though as he asked, “Am I missing something here? Cara told me that Gideon took you.” He pointed at Anya, “And the kid... Where is he?”

“A lot happened.” Din replied, briefly looking at Anya who looked at him with sympathy in her eyes, “In order to save them, I had to break my creed. Many have seen my face now so, it no longer matters whether people see me or not.” He sighed, “As for the kid, a Jedi came… and took him to be trained.”

“Wow.” Greed breathed out with his hands on his hips, trying to take in the overwhelming amount of information and bomb Din just dropped on him, “The kid is gone?”

“For now.” Anya spoke.

“Will this Jedi allow you to see him?” Greef questioned, “It would be kind of wrong if he didn’t, right? You’re his father and mother.”

“I didn’t ask.” Din sighed as he looked at Greef, “He needs to master his abilities to be safe. I don’t know how long that will take… but we’ll see him again, one day.”

Greef looked at them, his own sigh escaping his lips as he nodded his head, “Alright, Din. I believe you. Just hope he will be well taken care of.”

“He will.” Din spoke, swallowing the lump in his throat as he thought of Grogu. Greef decided to change the subject then, no longer letting it lean on a subject that was clearly weighing on all of them. He was still trying to process everything they just dumped on him, but regardless he questioned them as to why they were here.

“We need a new ship, the Crest was destroyed.” Din said.

“The Crest is gone too? Cara let that one slip.” Greef exclaimed, shock on his face, “You’re really laying it all on me at once, huh?” 

“Sorry.” Anya spoke, giving him a little half smile, “Like Din said, a lot happened.”

“Can you get us a ship?” Din asked, trying to jump straight to the point.

“Yeah I can make something happen, of course.” Greef agreed, “But it won’t be nothing like the Crest.”

“Whatever is fine, as long as it works well.” Din replied, though Anya was able to see how pained he was that the Crest was gone. He had the ship for a good portion of his life, for years and years. Like his armor, it was an extension of him, and it had become his home just as it did for Anya. The Razor Crest had been more than just a ship, so Greef was right to say that it couldn’t easily be replaced.

“Alright.” Greef exclaimed, “I’ll see what we have here. But for the meantime, I think you need to go where you once spent a lot of your time on this planet.”

“What?” Din questioned, “Why?”

“A member of your covert returned not too long ago. The one who made your armor.” Greef informed him, “She is seeking you.”

“What does she want?” Din asked after a moment of silence, taking in Greef’s words.

“I’m not sure. But Anya can stay here while you go deal with it.” Greef spoke, “She’ll be safe here with me.”

“No.” Din objected right away, “I won’t leave Anya alone here again after what happened last time. She’ll come with me.”

Greef sighed, “Don’t worry, that worker paid with his life.”

“Good.” Din replied before turning on his heel, putting his helmet back on before he grabbed Anya’s hand, guiding her out of the building and through the town.

He kept a tight hold on her hand as they walked through the underground pathways. Anya could only hear the sounds of their feet clanking against the metal, no sign of life elsewhere besides them. She kept close at his side, finally speaking to him in the tense atmosphere, “This is where you used to spend your time… when you weren’t bounty hunting?” She asked him.

“Yes.” Din replied, looking ahead as he held her hand. He said nothing more than that, and they continued to walk in silence, clank after clank against the metal until they began to hear other noises. Anya looked as Din guided her to the room where the noises were coming from, stepping into a forgery where a Mandalorian was working away, melting down what Anya knew to be beskar. She studied this unknown Mandalorian, her helmet was gold with small spikes protruding from it, beskar red, and she wore some kind of animal fur around her neck.

“Din Djarin.” She exclaimed, her helmet tilting up towards them as she spoke. Anya couldn’t see exactly where she was looking especially in the slight darkness of the underground room. Din didn’t reply, he only stared ahead at the Mandalorian he had once known and saw frequently. Anya wondered what was going through his head, knowing that it must be hard for him to be back here, after the things Bo-Katan said to him about the Watch, and how he had been a part of a Mandalorian covert built upon extremist ways.

He finally spoke, his voice rough through the vocoder, “You were looking for me.” Din stated, rather than questioned.

“Yes.” The female Mandalorian replied, briefly tilting her helmet towards Anya, likely wondering who she was and why she was down here with him, “Did you accomplish your mission of delivering the child to the Jedi?”

“I did.” Din said in response, “He is safe.” The female Mandalorian nodded her head briefly as Din continued to speak, “I sacrificed everything to save him, and her.” Din tilted his head towards Anya before grabbing his helmet, slowly lifting it up and over his head. Din held his helmet at his side, his stance strong as he stared at the female Mandalorian ahead of him.

“You have removed your helmet to save her, and the child.” She stated, “You are no longer Mandalorian.”

“There are other ways.” Din spoke, confident in his words, something that took a great deal for him to say and come to terms with, “I met Mandalorians who took their helmets off and told me that I was a child of the Watch, an extremist sect of Mandalorian society.” 

“There is only one true way.” She replied, “And you are no longer permitted to wear that.”

He didn’t respond to her words, instead he grabbed the hilt of the Darksaber from his utility belt, igniting it in front of the female Mandalorian. She took a step back, staring at the weapon through the visor of her helmet. Though her face was covered, Anya could practically see her shocked expression. 

“The Darksaber?” She questioned, stepping forward again, “Where did you get that?”

“I defeated Moff Gideon who possessed it. Now, it falls to me. Now it’s...” He took a breath, a slight reluctance in his voice, “My duty to restore Mandalore and rule.”

The female Mandalorian was speechless, shocked to see it in his hands especially after what she just told him, that he was no longer a Mandalorian or permitted to wear his helmet after he abandoned their creed. “Has any Mandalorian challenged you for it?” She finally questioned as she stared at him, the white hue from the Darksaber lighting up the dark underground room.

“Not yet, though another Mandalorian desires it, one that was born on Mandalore and who told me of the Watch. She had it before, but lost it.” Din informed her, watching as she still stood there in amazement, likely thinking she’d never see the ancient and famed weapon of the Mandalorians.

“Then you are the Mand’alor.” She spoke, “And you must fulfill your duties to our people.”

“I thought I was no longer Mandalorian?” Din teased, his eyebrow raised at her.

“You have the Darksaber now for a reason, you won it in fair combat.” The female Mandalorian replied, “Whether you desire to or not, whether I agree with your new found ideals or not; you are the Mand’alor, and our homeworld must be restored. Too long we lived in the shadows.” She took a breath.

“I will do what I must.” Din said, an honorable man through and through, regardless of his own wishes to forget he even possessed the saber now. He knew the responsibility fell on him, and he would see it through, no matter what.

The ship that Greef Karga had managed to find for them was decent enough. The ship was slightly larger than the Razor Crest, though it could never come close to replacing their home. Din had already made his way into the cockpit, fiddling with the controls as Anya followed closely behind him. The cockpit was roomier as well, with three passenger seats instead of the Crest’s two. She sat nearby Din, waiting as he started up the ship and lifted them off the planet of Nevarro, eager to leave.

His conversation with the female Mandalorian who he simply called The Armorer was a longer one than Anya expected. She told him of the saber’s origins, that it was created by the only Mandalorian to ever become a Jedi Knight, and when he passed on the Jedi Order kept his saber. Though his clan broke into the Temple where his saber was being held, and claimed it for themselves igniting a war between the Jedi and Mandalorians. At the end of their conversation, Din informed her that he would contact her when he would need her help in the endeavor to retake Mandalore. Though it was clear that she didn’t like that Din removed his helmet, she accepted him when he showed her the Darksaber in his possession. The weapon was an absolute in their society it seemed, recognized by all Mandalorians as a source of power, the claim to the throne lying within the saber. 

Anya was silent as she watched Din once they reached space, charging up the hyperdrive for a moment before punching them into hyperspace. He was the first to break the comfortable silence that fell between them as he said, “This ship feels… wrong.” 

“I know.” Anya said as she looked around the cockpit for a moment, “We’ll… get used to it.” She tried reassuring him.

“We have no choice.” Din said with a sigh, knowing the Crest could never come back to them.

“At least the bunk in this ship is bigger, we can both fit in it when we sleep.” Anya said, trying to find some good things about the ship.

“Maybe room for other things too.” Din spoke, causing Anya to laugh a little.

“Right.” She spoke, blushing slightly. She had no idea why his words made her blush, but they did. Even after being together with him more than a few times now. Anya expected their flirty banter to continue on, but she noticed Din leaning back in the chair, his helmet covered head turning to the side over and over again, as he would lift it back up every single time. She spoke, hoping he was still conscious enough to hear her, “Tired?”

“Yeah.” He breathed out after a moment, “I haven’t slept for days.”

Anya frowned as she looked at him, “You didn’t sleep at all after we were taken?”

“No.” Din spoke with another sigh, “I couldn’t.”

“Sleep then.” Anya encouraged, “Go to the bunk.” Her voice was soft as she stood up, putting her hand on his shoulder, touching the cold beskar of his shoulder pauldron.

“I’ll sleep here.” He mumbled through the vocoder, his voice already sounding further and further away. Anya smiled softly at him, stepping away and moving her hand off his shoulder. Within minutes, he was out. 

She wasn’t tired enough to where she could see herself falling asleep. So she took it upon herself to explore the ship a little more, desiring a shower in the new and larger fresher. Everything in this ship was a little larger than the Crest, but that didn’t exactly mean better.

“Except for this shower.” Anya spoke out loud to herself as she stepped underneath the water, letting it run over her body. She hadn’t showered in kriff, almost a week and it was a surprise to her that she didn’t smell worse or that Din didn’t even make a comment about her smell when she was sitting on his lap earlier. He likely didn’t notice, or didn’t want to be rude and point it out. She took it upon herself to take a longer shower than normal, in there until the water ran cold and losing track of time. Maybe an hour had passed, she wasn’t sure. But when she was finished with her long shower, she put on her sleeping clothes; a long t-shirt that went down to her mid-thighs, and nothing else. She didn’t bother putting on any panties, having certain ideas in mind when Din woke up later on. 

Before she returned to the cockpit, she ate and drank some water. She didn’t realize how hungry she had been, she had only received some sort of nutrients via needles into her skin for days, and was unconscious most of her time there. She felt sated after eating a little more than usual, and went to clean her mouth out after eating. Two hours had gone by before she returned to the cockpit, still finding Din in the same position, his head rolled off to the side of the headrest on the chair, breathing steadily. If he hadn’t been so exhausted, he likely would’ve removed his helmet. Anya wanted to see his face as he slept, but she felt wrong trying to reach out and touch his helmet as she stood in front of him. Taking off his helmet was his choice and his alone to decide when he wanted it off. So she kept her hands to herself in that regard, but as a wicked idea crossed her mind she smirked and sunk down to the floor of the cockpit in front of him.

With both of her hands she reached up, grabbing the button on his pants. She undid the button, and then grabbed the zipper, pulling it down gently. She made sure to be careful, pulling his pants down enough to where she could reach into his underwear. Anya licked her lips, looking up at him briefly as he still slept before she reached her right hand into his underwear, hand around his cock as she pulled it out. The sudden touch woke up Din, causing him to jump slightly and look down immediately at Anya in between his legs. “What are you-” He began to question, though cut himself off with a groan as Anya pumped her hand, holding him firmly.

“What does it look like?” Anya questioned, with an innocent look on her face as she poked her tongue out, licking the head of his cock that was now quickly hardening in her grasp. Din moaned, gathering himself for a moment as he reached up to his helmet, taking it off and tossing it to the floor of the cockpit, Anya smiled and bit down on her bottom lip when she saw the wild look on his face. She licked the head of his large cock again, before wrapping her lips around the head.

“Fuck.” Din groaned, looking down at her as he took off his gloves quickly, reaching down to wound his fingers in her long and wet black hair.

“Taste so good...” Anya murmured against his cock as she took him out of her mouth briefly, only to take him back in again. Din tossed his head back for a moment against the headrest, before looking down at her once more, watching as she took more of his cock into her mouth, beginning to move her head up and down, her tongue swirling around him. Din had never felt this before, he’d gotten offers before but never took any of the women up on it that asked him, all of them eager to suck off a Mandalorian. He would be lying if he didn’t admit he did wonder what it felt like. Only now he had someone that he truly wanted to experience it with.

But, she had to stop.

“Wait.” Din breathed out, her mouth on him driving him insane, “I’ll cum too soon.” His breaths were ragged as he spoke to her, watching as she took him out of her mouth, “I need to be inside you, now.”

“But-” Anya protested, gasping and giggling when Din pulled her up roughly into his arms, lifting her up.

“No buts.” He murmured as he looked into her eyes, “I need to fuck that tight little cunt.” Shivers ran through Anya’s body at his words, though she didn’t get time to respond as he quickly whisked her away towards the ladder that led down to the hull of their new ship.

“You go down first.” Anya told him, “Put me down.”

“Alright.” Din spoke, gently setting Anya down before turning to the ladder. When he was half-way to the floor, Anya began going down the ladder, giving Din a very nice view. She did it on purpose, knowing that she was wearing no panties beneath this shirt, and Din was quick to notice. When she got to the bottom, Din pinned her back against the ladder, quickly shoving his right hand underneath her shirt to find her dripping pussy, immediately shoving his fingers into her wet hole.

“You knew what you were doing by making me step down first.” He told her as he stared into her eyes, Anya gasping as she looked at him. Seeing his face for the first time like this in their intimate moments drove her wild. She could only see him, the surrounding of their ship a blur to her as he pumped his fingers into her harder. He stopped only briefly to take the entire shirt off her body, leaving her completely naked and him still in most of his beskar armor. “T-Take everything off.” She gasped out as his fingers found her pussy again, rubbing circles on her clit, “Please.” She moaned, begging him as he pressed his face against her cheek, lightly kissing it.

“Anything for you.” Din smirked as he pulled back from her. Anya watched, biting down on her lips as he looked at her as well. He didn’t even look as he removed his armor, knowing where everything was as he kept his eyes trained on her, tossing the beskar to the floor. Anya moved closer to him then, helping him out of his clothing. It was strange to her, never having seen him completely stripped down like this before without his armor on. When he was finally completely naked like she was, she stopped to take in every detail of his body, unable to stop her eyes from wandering over every inch. He was broad and strong even underneath the beskar the accentuated his figure even more. Anya was silent as her hands ran over his chest, touching every bit of skin that she could as he tensed under her touch, chills running over his body. Anya smiled a little, knowing the effect she was having on him as she studied him, unable to tear her eyes away from him.

“You’re so...” She muttered as her fingers danced over his abdomen, “Beautiful.” She breathed out.

Din chuckled as his hands gripped tightly onto her hips, “You keep telling me that.”

“Because it’s true.” Anya whispered as she looked up at him, meeting his eyes.

Din smiled at her, one of his hands leaving her hips to come up and caress her cheek as he spoke, “I never thought I would be here… letting someone see me entirely like this.”

“Does it scare you?” Anya questioned softly, still gazing into his dark brown eyes.

“No.” Din replied, “Nothing about this is scary with you.” He brushed some of her hair behind her ear and she couldn’t help the shy smile that crept onto her lips.

“You’re one to be shy.” Din noticed, another laugh leaving his lips as he pulled her closer. His hands tightly squeezed her butt as he continued speaking in a low whisper, nearly a growl, “You were just on your knees sucking my cock.” He leaned closer, pressing a rough kiss to her neck, lightly biting the skin. Anya giggled, though she said nothing else as he turned his head and their lips met in another kiss. They got lost in each other’s embrace and kiss, knowing they had time to take this as slow or as quick as they wanted it to be. But it had been days since they were last with each other, and the fear of losing her and finally having her back drove this heated frenzy in Din and Anya as well. He backed her up against a pile of crates on the ship, weapons inside that Greef Karga had given them knowing he lost everything on the Crest.

“The bunk.” Anya suggested, moaning against Din’s lips before he pulled away from her mouth to lay her flat against the crates, spreading her legs wide. “No time.” Din spoke through heavy breaths, groaning as he looked at her pussy, her liquids coating her thighs and dripping down.

She laughed a little again, that laugh turning into a moan as Din grabbed his cock, rubbing the head of it over her clit. Anya responded by wrapped her legs tightly around his waist, trying to pull him impossibly closer as he wasted to time, eagerly sheathing himself inside of her. Anya held down tightly onto the crates, sitting up slightly as Din began to thrust into her, slowly at first though gradually picking up his pace when Anya began to beg him to move faster. “Y-you feel so good.” Din groaned out, his hands traveling up to her waist, holding her tightly, “I missed you.” The words came out in-between heavy breaths.

Anya felt like a lot had happened in-between the time when they left Moff Gideon’s cruiser until now, when it only been a couple days since. She had only been reunited with Din for a short time, though it seemed like a lifetime when she was away from him. She felt tears invading her eyes, and she couldn’t stop them from falling. 

Din stopped his thrusting and pulled out when he saw her crying, “What’s wrong?” He breathed heavily, “Am I hurting you?” He was frantic now as he lifted her up, bringing her into her arms as he held her.

“No, no.” Anya shook her head, laughing again, “I just missed you too. It felt like an eternity when we were apart. I never want to feel that pain again.”

Din’s eyes met hers, his own eyes glassy with tears, “I won’t make the same mistake again. I promise.” He whispered to her, as he reached up to her cheeks, wiping her tears away as she nodded her head. She wrapped her arms around his neck, her breasts pressing against his chest as she moved herself against him, his cock resting against her thigh.

“Now.” Anya whispered, changing the subject, “Put it back in me.” Din smirked against her lips, giving her a brief kiss before settling himself back inside of her. He fucked her against the crates, switching positions after several moments as he stood behind her, laying her stomach flat down on the crates as he pounded inside of her. He complied with Anya’s wishes as she chanted the word ‘harder’ over and over again. Din’s right hand wound into her hair, holding it tightly as he pressed his body into hers, his thighs slapping against her plump ass with each rough thrust. Din held on longer than he thought he was going to be able to, though when he felt it he quickly warned Anya and reached down to rub her clit in-between their legs, eager to get her to cum when he did. He felt her clench around him as a gluttural groan left his lips, feeling her begin to let go as he quickly did as well, draining drop after drop inside of her.

When he pulled out, her legs nearly went limp and Din was quick to catch her, scooping her up into his arms once again as she lazily smiled at him. He returned the smile, kissing her lips softly as he took her into the bunk, settling her inside before climbing in next to her as well, the both of them able to fit comfortably in this one. Anya let out a contented sigh as she cuddled up to Din’s naked body, his arms going around her as she rested her head on his chest. She muttered a tired ‘love you’ before drifting off, feeling that same exhaustion Din was experiencing earlier.

Din smiled, pressing his lips against her forehead as he told her before drifting off to sleep himself, “Love you more... Cyar'ika.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On an unrelated note, I finally watched the Kingsman movies and holy shit?! Pedro is so damn handsome in the second movie I can't fucking deal, lmao. Entertaining movies though.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Din and Anya spend some much needed alone time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'll likely have one chapter out for this story every week. I've been writing other stories in-between as well! Good to do so I won't get burned out on this one. I plan to post the other stuff I've been working on soon.

Anya wasn’t sure what time it was when she woke up, her amber eyes opening as her vision adjusted to her surroundings. She immediately felt Din’s arms still wrapped tightly around her, his bare chest pressed against her back. His head was nestled against the back of hers, his breath coming out steady on her neck as he slept. Anya smiled to herself, feeling content as her eyes darted above her, expecting to see a hammock with a little green creature inside. But then, she remembered, and out of habit she had looked in that spot where she often would to see if Grogu was awake or asleep. Sometimes he would be asleep still, or Din would take him out without waking her up, but a lot of the time he would already be awake on his own; staring down at her with those big and bright eyes.

She felt her eyes watering then, thinking of him and what he was doing, how he was doing. It had been likely over a day now, Anya wasn’t sure how long Din and her had slept, but regardless it felt like it had been forever since they both last saw Grogu. He was in Din’s life far longer than she was in theirs, but she still felt his loss and yearning for his presence just the same. Though she felt peace, knowing that he was going to be safe and taken care of with Luke there every step of the way.

Anya sniffled, wiping away a tear that fell from her eye as she felt Din stir next to her, his arms wrapping around her tighter as he pressed a kiss against the back of her neck. “What’s wrong, Cyar'ika?” Din questioned, his voice groggy as she felt his lips move with the few words he spoke.

“When I woke up, I looked above me expecting to see Grogu staring down at me in his hammock.” She spoke, her voice soft.

Din sighed against her, sharing her sentiment, “I know, I was confused for a moment waking up naked next to you. Thought I needed to hurry before he saw us.” He chuckled lightly, causing Anya to smile as she stared off at the wall of the bunk.

“We’ll see him again… won’t we?” Anya questioned, her voice quiet.

“We will.” Din reassured, “I made a promise.”

Anya nodded her head before turning herself in Din’s arms, their eyes meeting as he adjusted his arms around her, pulling their chests together. “Are we still in hyperspace?” Anya asked as he touched her face, brushing some hair out of from in front of her eyes.

“I don’t think so.” Din murmured.

“You didn’t tell me where we were going next.” Anya told him, just realizing that he had punched in the coordinates and put the ship into auto-pilot before he began to fall asleep in the seat.  
“Dantooine.” 

“Dantooine?” Anya questioned in confusion, “Why are we going there?” Anya was aware of the planet, knowing it had once been the headquarters of the Rebel base as they organized and fought back against the Empire. Though the Rebels had abandoned the base and relocated elsewhere when their hideout had been discovered. Now, the planet and base lay abandoned, with only wildlife existing upon it.

“You need to learn how to fight and defend yourself, to use a blaster with more precision.” Din told her, “No better place to learn than an abandoned planet where we won’t be bothered.”

Anya looked at him, her eyebrow raised as she asked, “And what about Mandalore?”

Din sighed, “This is exactly why I need to teach you to fight, because I don’t know what is going to happen on Mandalore, or with Bo-Katan.”

“Right.” Anya replied as she adjusted herself in his arms, pressing her face into his neck. She kissed his skin lightly before continuing to speak, “You think I could get hurt?”

“I just want you to be ready for whatever may come our way, from here on out.” Din reassured her, “I’m always here to defend you, but I don’t like seeing you being unable to defend yourself.”

Anya moved her face from his neck, looking up to meet his eyes again. He promised since rescuing her from Gideon’s cruiser, that he would make sure nothing ever happened to her again and this was part of it. Teaching her to defend herself, something she never learned how to do. On Tatooine, she always relied on the protection of her father and then her life fell into the hands of Din, who always did what he could to protect her. But they both knew that would only go so far, they had to protect each other now, and as of now Anya couldn’t hardly protect herself or him if ever came down to it again. As much as he promised to never let her get hurt again, that risk was always out there in the galaxy.

Din was looking at her, waiting for her to respond in some way. She simply smiled softly at him, nodding her head at his words. He returned the smile, still caressing her skin as they laid there together, neither of them wanting to move out of the bunk. This was a first for both of them, laying completely naked with someone that they love. Anya imagined that one day she would find the right person, but Din was a different story. To him, he never thought something like this would happen, where he would bare all for another person to see. Others would see his face now, some already had; but Anya would be the only one to ever see him like this, she had been the only one. To see him free of every bit of beskar, to truly know him this way on a deeper level. The thought drove a sudden possessiveness in her and she found herself growing wet because of it. She moved closer to Din, feeling his half-hard cock brush up against her thigh. She had been feeling it this entire time, but focused on their important conversation before she decided to do something about it.

Din groaned, closing his eyes briefly before looking up at Anya, dark brown connecting with amber eyes before he leaned in, pressing his lips hard against hers. Anya responded eagerly, thankful for the roomy bunk as she was able to climb on top of him without struggling to move or anywhere close to hitting her head on the metal above her. She straddled Din, leaning down as she kissed from his neck down to his chest. His breath was heavy and ragged as Anya kissed down his body, chills on his skin as she grew closer to his cock that was now standing completely erect; waiting for her. Anya stopped to look up at him before grabbing his cock, holding it firmly as she swirled her tongue around the tip, earning a moan from Din’s mouth.

“Anya.” He breathed out as she wrapped her lips around the head of his cock, sucking lightly.

She pulled back only slightly as she smiled a little before taking him in her mouth once again, eager to make him cum in her mouth. She had never done this before, not until yesterday. But she knew of it from a couple girls in her community that pretended to be her friend though they never really were. But she heard their conversations enough to now that they had gotten around to many different men on Tatooine, the locals and traveling folks and bounty hunters alike. The conversations had been so explicit that it was hard to forget, so she remembered the things they’d say and decided to use it to her advantage here. Anya knew she wasn’t the best but, Din had nothing else to compare it to and he seemed to enjoy it anyway despite her inexperience. 

Anya tried getting more of him into her mouth, but it was a struggle with his large size. She fit what she could, and Din had no complaints. His fingers were tight in her hair, his head leaned back against blankets as he heaved his chest, breathing erratically. She watched as she pleasured him, and feeling her eyes on him, Din looked down, watching as she sucked him.

“You have to stop.” Din breathed out repeating himself from last night, “I’ll-”

Anya only stopped to tell him, “But I want you to.”

“Anya-” Din began to speak, but Anya cut him off by taking his cock into her mouth once again, trying to fit more in. He had no more protests after that. She knew he desperately wanted to be inside her, but this time he let Anya continue pleasuring him like he had once done for her and until now she hadn’t gotten the chance to repay the favor entirely. Though it didn’t take much longer for Din to lose it.

His breathing grew even heavier as he gasped out, “I’m going to cum, Cyar'ika.”

Din’s admittance of his impending orgasm caused Anya to move her head up and down even faster as he groaned loudly in response. It only took a few more sucks and swirling of her tongue around him before he let go, moaning her name out as he did. She jumped slightly when he came into her mouth, unsuspecting of how much it was going to be. But she swallowed it down anyway, only coughing slightly before she sat up to wipe her mouth. Din was breathing heavily still and staring up at the ceiling of the bunk. Anya took her place next to him with a plop, resting her head against his shoulder.

“Wow.” He finally spoke, chest still heaving. Anya giggled in response, seeing how at a lost for words that he was.

For quite a few minutes, the only sounds Anya heard was Din trying to get his breathing back under control as she cuddled up to him, her hand beginning to trace mindless patterns across his chest. She felt him move his head slightly to press a kiss to her forehead, his arms coming to finally wrap around her. Anya thought to herself that she could stay here like this with him for the rest of her days, forget his duty to Mandalore, they were all that mattered. Their lives together and the promise of being reunited with Grogu one day were the only things she cared about, and she knew Din felt the same way too.

“How long do you think we can stay away?” Anya questioned him, the heat thick in the closed bunk; scents of sex lingering.

“I don’t know, not long.” Din sighed, “We haven’t heard from Bo-Katan, that we know of. She could’ve sent a message while we’ve been in here.” He paused for a moment, “But she will be expecting us, expecting me to do my duty and aid in restoring Mandalore.”

“I imagine she’s still gathering ships and weapons, calling to other Mandalorians that may still be out there.” Anya replied.

“That’s something I should be doing as well.”

Anya nodded, “Whether either of us like it or not, you have to make yourself known to other Mandalorians and be at the forefront of this fight to retake Mandalore. You are the wielder of the Darksaber now, you must assume the role.”

“I know.” Din spoke, a reluctant in his voice. Anya remembered as Gideon tempted him with the Darksaber, speaking of the power it held and how Bo-Katan desired it. But Din didn’t care, he wasn’t that type of person and because of that Anya thought it made him an excellent candidate to rule Mandalore the way it should be ruled. Seemed as thought Bo-Katan failed in the past when she wielded the saber and tried to rule Mandalore and maybe she had failed for a reason, maybe it was time for new leadership.

“But I don’t want to move.” Din spoke again after a moment, “Just want to stay here with you. Talking, cuddling, fucking...” He muttered the last word as he completely flipped their bodies around, Anya now pinned underneath him as he hovered above her, his eyes trailing over her face.

Anya smiled, “We can’t stay here for much longer, you said it yourself… I need training before we join the fight for Mandalore.”

“I wish we could.” Din whispered as he leaned down, pressing a brief but hard kiss against her lips. Anya kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck as she pulled him closer. As she looked at him, she tried to imagine what her life would be like right now if he had not come across her on Tatooine, and the fact that she might not be alive if it weren’t for Din was at the top of the list. Though she was frightened to leave her home on a ship, her life completely shifted for the better. She found a new home after losing hers, someone who cared for her deeply though she had lived in silence for over two months at his side, the hard moments had been worth it. Every moment worth it as she looked up into his deep brown eyes.

“What?” Din questioned her, his voice soft as he stared down at her.

Anya looked at him, raising her eyebrow slightly as she asked him something she had been wondering for awhile now, “Why did you shut me out for two months?”

Din couldn’t help but to chuckle a bit as he rolled back to her side. Anya sat up, propping her cheek on her hand as Din laid back, hands going behind his head. “Well.” He sighed, “I thought that was obvious.”

Anya smiled, “It is, but I want to know what you were thinking during that time.”

He sighed again, looking at her as he said, “When I saw you on Tatooine, I mean really saw you after I killed those men, I couldn’t stop thinking about you. Scared, and completely vulnerable and how I felt the intense need to protect you.” He took a breath as Anya listened, “I told myself that’s what I would do. That you could help me with the child, and I’d protect you in return.” Another breath, “I’ve been around beautiful women before, have helped many in all my years… but not a single one had taken a hold of me like you did. I thought about you every single moment. I told myself to not act on the urges I had, to keep my distance from you as much as possible, so that was why for those two months I said very little to you. I was trying not to fall for you any further, but it was already too late from the beginning.”

After a moment Anya spoke, “I was… so angry with you for ignoring me.” She laughed a little as Din smiled softly, reaching out to caress her arm, “There were times when you’d be away on a hunt and I’d be alone in the cockpit while Grogu slept and I’d tell myself that once you’d get back, I would confront you about the silence. I even often practiced what to say, and it took me a long time to finally say something. I wasn’t planning on blurting it out the way I did but, it happened.” She laughed again, “I think I… I fell for you the moment you rescued me. Never mattered what you looked like, ever.” 

Din’s face was serious now and Anya could see his jaw clench as he still touched her arm, their eyes locking as he spoke, “I love you.” Anya studied the way he looked at her, how his demeanor suddenly changed. The words from his lips were serious, nothing like a sweet love confession of before, almost like the way he deeply loved her scared him. Like he would do anything for her, die for her if he had to.

“I love you too.” Anya replied as she leaned down next to him, brushing her fingers through his short brown hair, “But don’t look at me like that.” She laughed a little.

“Like what?” He asked as he touched her arms.

“Like you’re going to lose me any second.” Anya told him, their eyes locking.

Din sighed, closing his eyes briefly before opening them to look at her again, “I just can’t let anything happen to you again. I let my guard down thinking you’d be safe on those temple ruins. If I hadn’t put my jet pack down-”

Anya cut him off, “What’s done is done, we can’t go back to change that. We won’t let our guards down like that again.” She reassured him, leaning down to press her lips against his jaw, trying to distract him with soft kisses and bites as she moved to his neck, nipping the skin there. Din groaned in response as Anya smiled against his neck, successfully distracting him for the time being. Though, she knew they couldn’t remain hidden away in the bunk for much longer. She was the one to stop and pull away from Din’s embrace to step out of the bunk, and with a heavy sigh he followed after her. 

Anya grabbed fresh clothing as Din stood nearby, putting on his clothing and beskar at a much slower pace, reluctance in every movement. Despite the intense longing they both felt to put everything else on hold so they could spend much needed alone time with each other, they knew they couldn’t. They could only spend a short amount of time on Dantooine before Din absolutely had to join the cause. She expected Bo-Katan to contact them soon, but so far she was silent. Anya came to the silent conclusion that she was preparing herself to try and take the Darksaber back, maybe even rally other Mandalorians that she may have discovered to her side, but that would be impossible without the Darksaber in her possession, even more so when she would have to tell them that it now was in the hands of a Mandalorian foundling. Din had broken his creed, but it was clear that the rule of the Darksaber was absolute; they must all follow who possesses it. Din remained a man of honor, and though he didn’t desire the power the saber held or to be a king; they both knew he had to follow through on the promise of the saber that he was now entrusted with.

Anya looked at Din as he lastly wound his utility belt around his waist, hooking it into place. The Darksaber hilt hung off the side of his hip. She kept her eyes on it as he turned and headed up towards the cockpit, with Anya quickly following behind as well. Staring out the windows of their new ship, she saw Dantooine nearby as they hovered near the green planet. She had never been to a planet with this much greenery, and she imagined that this is likely what Corvus looked like before its forests had been destroyed.

There was a comfortable silence in the cockpit as Din descended the ship through the atmosphere, the comms silent as this planet was now uninhabited. She watched Din fiddle with the controls, slowly getting used to this new ship. Though the way he touched the controls, often adjusting them with a mildly irritated sigh that left his mouth every so often. He must’ve forgotten that she could see his expressions now, the helmet still somewhere in the hull below. Anya watched him, holding onto the armrests of the passenger seat next to Din as he began to fly the ship over the surface, looking for a clearing in the trees to land the ship safely. Silence still as he found a spot, landing the ship. Once settled, he swiveled his chair over to Anya and she did the same a moment later, eyeing him as he looked at her.

“What?” Anya asked, wondering what the expression was on his face. It excited her that she now got to see these moments, when before she’d often be questioning herself what kind of look Din was hiding from her under there, only able to see how he was feeling through his body language and rough voice through his helmet.

“I hate this ship.” Din told her, which made her give him a sympathetic look, letting him know that she did feel the same. It would be hard for another ship to feel like home again.

“I know.” Anya spoke softly, “It feels nothing like the Crest, she was one of a kind.” Anya spoke, the memories clear in her mind. The Crest had felt warm and cozy, that’s the only way she could describe it. Though it was an old ship, it had been dependable throughout her time here and pushed on even when they had crashed on Maldo Kreis. The ship had really given them its all, but Anya had a thought, that same warmth flowing through her when she thought of their home that was the Crest as she spoke, “Maybe… we can make a new home one day. Not… on a ship exactly. But-” She stumbled over her words, realizing what she was saying as Din turned to look at her.

“To settle down… somewhere?” Din questioned his rough voice sending chills through her body as it always did, helmet on or not. He knew where her words were headed.

“Yeah.” She spoke, her voice still soft, “I don’t know, it might be impossible because of your duty to Mandalore. Or- I don’t even know if you’ll still bounty hunt or if you’re done with that- I-I...” She stuttered slightly, wondering frantically if what she was saying sounded like some sort of marriage proposal. She wasn’t asking that exactly, not that she wouldn’t want to but… there was just so much he had to tend to first. They couldn’t settle down and disappear together, as much as she wanted them to.

Din sighed deeply as he turned away, looking ahead out towards the landscape of Dantooine before speaking, “I want nothing more than to disappear with you, put down roots somewhere no one will find us.” He smiled a little.

“One day.” Anya spoke, feeling her nerves ease a little. She was near asking him to give up everything once again for her, but the look in his eyes when he turned to look at her then told her everything she needed to know; he would drop the life he lived as a Mandalorian and bounty hunter to be with her.

Anya was the first one to step off their unnamed ship, walking down the ramp as she took in the surroundings. The planet was quiet, except for the occasional noise of wildlife off in the distance. It was peaceful, and it put her at ease knowing that there were no other people here besides them. They had been alone together before, but not quite like this; Grogu had always been there in the background sleeping. Even while enjoying this newfound but brief time they would have to spend alone together, she still wished Grogu was here.

“Are we near the abandoned Rebel base?” Anya questioned out loud as she heard Din’s footsteps behind her, holding his helmet at his side as he looked around.

“Not far off.” Din spoke as he approached Anya, standing next to her, “Do you want to see it?”

“Maybe.” Anya replied, “After you teach me stuff.”

Din chuckled at her word, “Stuff?”

“Fighting, whatever.” She shrugged with a smile on her lips as she glanced down to the hilt of the Darksaber again, “I’m not the only one who needs training though.”

“What do you mean?” Din asked, eyebrow raised.

“The Darksaber.” Anya replied, “Do you even know how to wield it?” She watched as Din gripped onto the hilt, unhooking it from his utility belt as he ignited it. He held the sword out in front of him, giving it a few awkward swings.

“Can’t be that hard. I’m good with weapons.” Din reminded her.

“But this is a type of weapon you’ve never used before. Maybe we can reach out to Ahsoka, ask for her help.” Anya suggested, “After we’re done here.”

Din nodded his head, the both of them knowing that they would also have to tell Ahsoka the story of how Din came into possession of the Darksaber instead of her friend, Bo-Katan. Anya didn’t know their history, or how they became to be good friends but since they remained in contact for such a long time she was sure that Ahsoka knew of Bo-Katan’s quest to possess the Darksaber once more. But from what Anya could tell of Ahsoka when they met her was that she stood on the right side of things, a truly good person; and that she would more than surely recognize Din as the Mand’alor despite her good friendship with Bo-Katan.

With their future tasks in their minds, Din began to teach Anya. They didn’t stray too far from the ship, keeping it within eyesight distance. Before leaving Nevarro, Din had restocked with weapons; losing everything in the Razor Crest except for the beskar spear and ball that Grogu loved. His pulse rifle had been destroyed, the weapon being one of his favorites that greatly aided him in his bounty hunting. He was able to find one on Nevarro for a decent price, though he would have to heavily modify it if he wanted it to be as close to the one he once used.

He gave Anya her own blaster, after dropping hers on Tython when she was being carried up to Gideon’s ship by the darktroopers. The trees in the forest were the target practice, and Anya was quick to see that she had gotten better at being able to fire one accurately, hitting the target nearly dead on every time. Satisfied with hitting a unmoving target, Din turned their attention to moving ones, small wildlife in the area. Anya felt awful having to kill the small creatures, though at the same time they did need to eat at some point, and she knew this would help her in hitting moving enemies if they were ever to run into similar trouble that they have before. That took some time, with a two days passing in between heated love making sessions, until Anya began to get the hang of it.

Anya stood waiting for Din outside of the ship. She had woken up before him and stepped out for some fresh air, made herself something to eat and now it was his turn. She debated on whether to wake him up when she did, but she had never seen him sleep so peacefully. Din was a man who hardly ever slept, always on alert when they had been on the Razor Crest together with Grogu. So it made Anya happy to finally see him be able to sleep comfortably, and she thought it was because of the fact that she remained now at his side after everything that happened before. To have her there with him, to know that he would no longer be alone for the rest of his life, even with the future weighing on him, that was enough to comfort him.

She waited for him at their makeshift campsite outside of the ship, an area they immediately set down because Anya had wanted to sleep under the stars that first night and Din of course obliged to what she wanted. She thought of that night, and how perfect it had been, though something was missing, and they both felt it; neither of them having to speak of him to know. But they kept telling themselves it was only temporary, and one day Luke would contact them.

Anya was sitting down on the ground when she spotted Din exiting the ship. She had to do a double take when she saw him, shocked that he wasn’t wearing any bit of armor. She was used to seeing him without his helmet now, not having put it on even once these past few days they’ve been here. Though seeing him without no beskar at all walking out of the ship out in the open with just his black and brown clothing was strange. She studied him as he approached, seeing that his pants had suspenders on him, taking in details of his clothing she had never really seen before as he eventually came to stand in front of her as she stood up as well.

“Why… what?” She asked as she looked at him. Din chuckled in response, beautiful smile on his lips that Anya could just get lost in. Sometimes she’d stare at his face for too long when he wasn’t looking, and he’d catch her only to smile in her direction. “Where’s your beskar?”

“Don’t need it right now.” Din told her as he put his hands on her hips, bringing her closer, “I’m going to teach you how to fight, throw some punches.”

Anya looked at him with her eyebrow raised, “I don’t want to hit you.”

“No other way to learn. I can take it.” Din winked at her.

She smiled, “Fine, if you say so.” 

All this time spent with Din had made Anya realize how truly sheltered she had once been back on Tatooine. She had never been off the planet before until Din rescued her and offered to travel with him taking care of Grogu. Now, she had seen many planets and had experiences she never saw herself seeing, facing dangers she never dreamed of. Her father had tried to protect both her and her mother, but he underestimated how quickly things could change. Anya wished that he had taught her how to protect herself, how to fire a blaster with accurate precision. Din had been the one to save her from her helplessness, but without his help would she ever have met him? Maybe they would’ve crossed paths some other way on Tatooine. Though the important thing now was that she was learning. Not everyone across the galaxy could be a good fighter, but Anya knew that now in her life with Din; she had to be. She remembered how Din had wanted to leave both her and Grogu with Ahsoka so they could learn to use their abilities, he was adamant about Anya leaving with her, feeling that she would be better off as well. But she was glad that Din seemed to move on from that, feeling confident in himself to teach her how to fight and defend herself, without having to learn to use her force abilities that she never even knew she had until Ahsoka told her.

Din taught her the right way to punch, how to close her fist and move to strike the blow. He taught her many self defense moves, things she could do if someone ever snuck up on her, ever tried to grab or hold her down again. At first, she was tentative as she didn’t want to hurt Din though he once again reminded her that he could take whatever she threw at him. Din wanted her to learn, to put every bit of strength and force into her hits, he encouraged her and she listened. As the minutes when on, her hits got more aggressive. Din relied heavily on his beskar to block the blows he received, but this time he didn’t have that. His fighting style was heavily defensive because of that, knew how to deflect and counter every move. But, he let Anya hit him, though she still hated it even as she grew more confident in every hit she landed on him.

“Break.” Din finally announced, an undetermined amount of time passing in between their fighting. They both got so lost in it until they were out of breath. They sat down next to each other on the ground, re-hydrating and attempting to get their breathing back under control. Anya scooted herself closer to Din, resting her head against his bare shoulder as he sighed contentedly next to her, his arm coming to wrap around her.

“You’re doing good.” Din told her as he turned his head, pressing his lips briefly against her forehead.

“Well, I am learning from the most accomplished bounty hunter in the galaxy, legendary Din Djarin.” Anya smiled, causing Din to chuckle lightly.

“I’m not a legend.” He shook his head, humble beyond belief. To Anya, she had never seen anyone more deserving of the praise than Din, deserving of good things especially after the hard life he had lived. People looked at him in awe and fear and thought of him as a legendary bounty hunter and even loathed him for his success but he never batted an eye at it. He was focused on doing his job, and then providing a decent life for Grogu until he could return him to his kind. That was all that mattered. He didn’t need praise, he didn’t need to be the best at what he did; he just simply was. Had he always been this good of a person? Anya couldn’t help but to wonder.

“How did you get started in bounty hunting?” Anya questioned, catching him off guard as he looked at her, “How long has it been?”

“Awhile.” Din took a breath, answering her question, “I was in my late twenties when I started.” 

Anya nodded her head, taking in his words as she continued to ask him; wanting to know more of his life way before they met, “What were you doing before that?” She watched his expression change, and it was like he was trying to avoid looking into her eyes now as he fidgeted next to her, though his arm remained around her. Anya looked at him with her eyebrow slightly raised, waiting for him to tell her.

“I was… involved with a mercenary group.” Din told her, finally looking into her eyes again as he explained, “I did… some bad things before.”

“Oh.” Anya breathed out as she looked over his face, “But you left...”

“Yes.” Din replied, voice rough and deep, “I realized I didn’t belong there anymore. The group was becoming desensitized to things we were doing, but it weighed heavy on me every day. So I left, and they hated me for it ever since. That’s why they tried to leave me on that New Republic prison transport.” 

Anya stared at him, remembering the story he told her after those New Republic officers saved them from the giant ice spiders on Maldo Kreis. How they helped kill the spiders in return for what Din had done for them, delivering them wanted criminals and trying to save a lieutenant on board the transport that his former group had killed. His former partner Mayfeld had been one of those he left behind and ended up entrusting once again to help save her and Grogu.

“Mayfeld.” Anya spoke his name, “If he hated you, why did he help?”

Din sighed, “He had no choice, Cara pulled some strings to get him out.” He took a breath, “But he… said a lot of things to me that made sense. Redeemed himself, in a way..” 

Anya nodded her head, taking in Din’s words. She wanted to ask him of the things his former group did, what had been the final straw to make Din want to leave and go out on his own; eventually leading to him becoming a lone bounty hunter for many years. He got used to the loneliness, seemingly convincing himself that he didn’t need anyone else after that. She weighed the questions in her mind as Din looked at her, somehow as if he was able to see the questions floating in her mind.

“I did awful things before.” Din admitted, “They enjoyed it, but I never did. I just always did what I had to do.” He nodded his head.

“I believe you.” Anya spoke, her voice soft, “I don’t look at you any different.”

“Good.” He spoke his words softly as Anya wrapped her own arms around him; hugging him close to her body as they held each other for several moments. Anya was glad to know more of Din’s life, though she could tell that he didn’t want to press on that certain subject any longer as he then questioned her, “Tell me about your life on Tatooine, before I found you. I want to know everything.”

Anya turned her head towards him as he spoke, pulling back out of his arms, “There’s not much to tell.”

“You had a life there once, there’s plenty to tell.” Din spoke, giving her a small smile as he stared at her. Anya’s life on Tatooine had been sheltered, uneventful and dull in her own opinion, but the look radiating on Din’s face made her want to speak of every moment that she remembered living there with her family. It was so dull to her, but he wanted to know it all; the way he truly cared about her evident and true. They talked of her life on Tatooine for hours, nearly forgetting the real reason they had come here to Dantooine, her training. But all that became lost in their conversations and the eventual shedding of clothing as Din made love to her underneath the stars, forgetting all the responsibilities as if nothing else besides them existed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like... I'm not sure if I'm going to bring Cara Dune back into my story buuuut if I do let's all just imagine her as Lucy Lawless or another actress you'd prefer to be Cara Dune. Okay? lmao.


End file.
